Un simple rêve
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Et si Hermione, à la suite d'un rêve un peu particulier, pouvait tout changer ? Et si elle pouvait empêcher la mort de Dumbledore ? Et si... Drago Malefoy était la clé de toute l'histoire ? Venez le découvrir ! pas de spoilers tome 7 !
1. Un simple rêve

_**Coucou !**_

Si certains d'entre vous se disent « **Eh ! Mais j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part !**_** »… rassurez-vous, c'est normal ! ^^**_

_**Ceci était ma première fic, et même si je l'aime bien –malgré le fait que je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux- je me suis décidée à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe glissées un peu partout et que j'ai pu repérer (bon faut pas m'en vouloir s'il en reste encore, personne ne me relit ^^)**_

_**  
Je ne pense pas que je la réécrirai totalement, mais je compte rajouter deux trois petites choses de-ci, de là, modifier quelques phrases… et puis sait-on jamais ? **_

_**Alors bonne lecture pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore –en espérant que ça va vous plaire ! **_:)_** et puis les anciens sont toujours les bienvenus en mon humble… page web ?**_ ;)

* * *

**Un simple rêve…**

**Disclaimer**: _est-il vraiment utile de préciser que ni les lieux ni les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent… ? _

**P'tit résumé** : _il s'agit d'une autre version du tome 6, se basant plus ou moins sur l'original. Et si un rêve pouvait tout changer… ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez !_

* * *

En cette chaude nuit d'été, Hermione Granger semblait faire un rêve agité :

_« … Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé. Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_- Severus… s'il vous plait…_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur qu'Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. _

_Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide… » *_

- Nooon ! hurla la jeune fille, se redressant soudain dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle cligna des yeux et mit quelques instants à reconnaître la chambre de Ginny, baignée dans la semi pénombre du jour naissant qui perçait des rideaux légèrement entr'ouverts.

- Mh ? Hermione ? Ça va ? fit la voix ensommeillée de la jeune Weasley, du lit voisin du sien où on pouvait à peine deviner une touffe de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

- Je… heu, oui, tout va bien, Gin', ne t'inquiète pas, réussi à articuler la jeune fille, encore sous le choc des dernières images qu'elle avait vues. En rêve, certes, mais un songe qui lui avait semblé… si réel.

La rousse se rendormit alors dans un grognement sonore, qui ne manquait pas de rappeler ceux de Ron, son frère aîné. Une fois le froufrou des draps stoppé, il n'y eu plus que le silence et les ronflements légers de son amie pour venir troubler le silence de la petite chambre.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, enfouissant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux bruns passablement emmêlés –pour changer- et se rendit alors compte que celles-ci tremblaient, et que ses joues étaient humides.

Elle tenta de se remémorer son rêve, mais, déjà, celui-ci semblait lui échapper en de vagues brumes indistinctes. Cependant, elle gardait quelques images nettes, comme celle du professeur Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés, tombant à la renverse…

« _Allons, allons, Mione, ce n'est qu'un rêve_, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. _Juste un mauvais rêve. _»

Elle secoua la tête avec conviction, comme si cela suffisait à tenir à distance ses pensées désagréables. Pourtant, certaines scènes lui semblaient si… réelles. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vraiment vécu, jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire.

Malefoy menaçant un Dumbledore affaiblit, trafiquant quelque chose dans la salle sur demande, des Mangemorts à Poudlard, et d'autres scènes d'Harry ou Malefoy…

Hermione se leva soudain, repoussant brutalement les couvertures. Même s'il faisait plutôt chaud cet été, elle avait soudainement froid. Et surtout, elle avait perdu l'envie de dormir. Indécise, elle lissa les couvertures usées des doigts, avant de s'éloigner du lit sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas réveiller la rouquine, plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle observa un instant sa silhouette pâle face au grand miroir qui ornait la garde-robe de Ginny. Elle avait pas mal changé en ces deux mois de vacances. En plus de la bonne mine due au soleil, elle avait aussi prit quelques centimètres qui l'avaient affinée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours épais et bouclés mais ils n'avaient plus ce côté broussailleux des années précédentes, et, même, ondulaient parfois gentiment sur ses épaules les bons jours. Bon, il ne fallait pas rêver, elle ne serait jamais une beauté fatale et elle était loin d'avoir le charme –superficiel- de Lavande ou Parvati, mais elle estimait tout de même ces changements mineurs appréciables, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus ses « dents de castor » depuis près de deux ans à présent.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil furtif sur la table de nuit de son amie. La petite horloge ensorcellée indiquait un plus de six heures et demie.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure à laquelle elle avait prévu de se lever, mais de toute façon, elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir.

Résignée, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses traits tirés pour bien commencer l'année.

---

* extrait du tome 6 « _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_ », de JK Rowling


	2. ou peut être pas ?

_Eh bien voici déjà le deuxième chapitre…_

_Au fait, vous avez sans doute remarqué que je reprends parfois quelques passages du tome 6, tels quels dans ma fiction…_

**Disclaimer** : _comme d'hab', hein, on râle de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de JK Rowling… Et puis en attendant le tome 7, on passe le temps comme on peut ;-) _

* * *

Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾, Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Lui aussi avait changé, et cela ce remarquait d'ailleurs au premier coup d'œil. Il avait prit ses habituels centimètres au cours de l'année précédente, perdu du poids chez les Dursley, ce que Molly Weasley s'était empressée de compenser en le gavant comme une oie dés son arrivée au Terrier. Il avait bonne mine, même si quelque chose au fond de ses yeux semblait s'être éteint depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius. Ce qui, au fond, n'avait rien d'étonnant, bien sûr.

Ron, quant à lui, était toujours fidèle à lui-même : grand, les cheveux roux flamboyants et un peu dégingandé, même si ça semblait s'améliorer avec le temps. Il avait évidemment encore grandit, pour le plus grand malheur de sa mère qui désespérait de devoir lui acheter de nouvelles robes, sans quoi il avait l'air de s'être trompé et d'avoir enfilé par mégarde les vêtements de sa sœur cadette. Il avait aussi prit un peu de carrure, sans doute grâce aux séances de Quidditch. Hermione ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander régulièrement comment diable s'y prenait-il pour rester si mince tout en pouvant manger l'équivalent de deux personnes au moins ! Jusqu'à présent, même si brillant cerveau n'avait pas semblé trouver d'explication satisfaisante…

- On ne peut pas, s'excusa Hermione. Ron et moi devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller dans les couloirs.

« _Avec Malefoy »_, se dit Hermione, puis, secouant la tête, elle chassa vite cette pensée. Il était inutile de se montrer perturbée outre mesure par un stupide rêve, qu'il ai été ou non suffisamment précis pour sembler criant de vérité. Malefoy était un garçon insupportable, arrogant et bourré de préjugé, mais de là a être un Mangemort et se voir investi de la mission de tuer Dumbledore… Elle ne doutait pas qu'avec son père, ce serait sans doute une réalité probable un jour, mais pas si tôt, pas si jeune… n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, sans réels incidents majeurs, enfin, en considérant que nous étions à Poudlard bien sûr…

Ron avait été désigné gardien de but de l'équipe de Griffondor, et Ginny poursuiveuse, reprenant le flambeau Weasley à la suite des jumeaux, ce qui faisait davantage de prétexte pour les amis d'Hermione de parler Quidditch, au grand dam d'Hermione, qui du se résigner.  
Rogue avait enfin accédé au poste tant convoité de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que le professeur Slughorm avait prit son poste au cours de potions, où Harry excellait maintenant grâce à un livre truffé d'annotations et appartenant à un certain « _Prince de Sang Mêlé »_. Il animait de petits « clubs » pour les élèves qu'il estimait prometteurs, ou du moins intéressant à avoir dans ses relations, et auxquels elle était régulièrement invitée.  
Une certaine tension s'était installée entrez Harry et Ron et un certain McLeaggen, un arrogant Griffondor, Harry suivait des « cours « avec Dumbledore, consistant à éplucher la vie de Voldemort, pour mieux le comprendre, et peut être réussir un jour à la le vaincre, Katie avait eu un accident suite à une histoire bizarre d'un collier d'opales, Malefoy semblait soucieux et Harry et Ron étaient prêt a parier que celui-ci manigançait quelques chose, tandis qu'Hermione restait la bonne élève qu'on connaissait.

Somme toute pas grand chose en soi. Si l'on omettait que dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'on pouvait aisément trouver bizarres lorsqu'on était issue d'une famille exclusivement moldue. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte qu'une année à Poudlard n'était jamais un long fleuve tranquille où rien ne se passe…

Cependant, Hermione avait souvent des impressions de « déjà vu » et des intuitions très fortes. Comprenez plus encore que d'habitude, et des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, même avec son esprit brillant et la quantité impressionnante de livre qu'elle avait déjà lus.  
Elle était également persuadée que Malefoy était mêlé à cette affaire de collier ensorcelé, même si elle s'entêtait à dire à Harry qu'il se faisait des idées.

Au début, elle avait totalement mis de côté ce rêve étrange fait la veille de la rentrée, mais au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, des bribes de ce rêve semblaient lui revenir en mémoire et coïncidaient étrangement avec celui-ci. Trop pour être le simple fruit du hasard.

Elle s'était alors bien entendu plongée dans une foule de livres poussiéreux tous plus imposants les uns que les autres de la bibliothèque, mais rien ne semblait expliquer ce « rêve prémonitoire »

* * *

_Voilà c'est déjà fini ! Ben oui, je sais, il n'est ni très long ni très nouveau ou passionnant mais, promis, les autres suivront !_


	3. Toilettes et Plan d'action

Après un certain temps de déni –non, ça ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ être réel, ce qu'elle avait vu. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi- la jeune fille du se rendre à l'évidence et finit par se résigner. Très bien, admettons que ce rêve soit réel, ou du moins annonce un futur plus que probable. Ça ne lui disait pas quoi faire pour autant !

Hermione était prise entre le besoin de dire tout ce qu'elle savait à Harry ou prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, mais elle connaissait aussi les risques. Elle savait que changer le futur n'était jamais sans conséquences et elle craignait qu'un petit événement ne change tout, de façon encore plus négative –si c'était toutefois possible, car il lui arrivait d'en douter. Peu de choses lui avaient jusqu'à présent sembler aussi terribles que le corps de pantin désarticuler de leur cher directeur qui tombait de la tour.  
Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain qu'elle puisse empêcher la mort de Dumbledore, et, pire, elle pourrait alors aggraver les choses ou les modifier de telle façon qu'elle perdrait son seul avantage : savoir ce qui allait arriver. Et, peut être, pouvoir l'empêcher. Parce que là était l'enjeu. Pour avoir utilisé un Retourneur de temps en troisième année, elle savait que l'avenir ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère. Mais si elle avait fait ce rêve, peut être était-ce pour pouvoir déjouer le futur ? De toute façon, il lui semblait tout simplement inconcevable qu'elle reste les bras croisés à attendre que Dumbledore se fasse assassiner, aussi posée pouvait-elle être.

Elle devait souvent de mordre la langue pour ne pas révéler des choses un peu compromettantes à Harry et Ron, et s'appliquait à ne dire que ce qu'elle dirait ordinairement. Elle maintenait évidement fermement qu'il n'y avait pas « _de raison de suspecter Rogue puisque le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance_ » et que Drago ne préparait sûrement rien de spécial, même si il lui en coûtait beaucoup.

Elle avait souvent hésité à aller voir le Directeur pour lui expliquer son rêve mais elle se reprenait vite. « _Allons Hermione, et que lui dirais-tu ? « __Professeur, vous aller mourriiiiir lorsque la fin de l'année sera venue. Méfier-vous de l'homme aux cheveux graisseux, il sera responsable de votre perte__ » ? Ça serai non seulement pitoyable –un vrai numéro de Trelawney- et même s'il te croyait, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. _»  
Elle s'était aussi demandée si ce n'étais pas encore une ruse de Voldemort, mais s'était dit avec raison qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit « connectée » à lui comme Harry –elle n'avait pas cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, pour ce qu'elle en savait !- et qu'elle allait finir par devenir parano…

Malgré tout, le poids de ce secret lui pesait, même si elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'étouffer. Elle détestait mentir à ses amis, et elle ressentait une forte pression peser sur ses épaules, sans que personnes ne puisse l'aider à porter son fardeau.

---

Un jour qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, entre deux cours, elle entendit des gémissements en provenance des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle ralenti, puis s'arrêta et tendis l'oreille : pas de doutes, une fois le son de ses pas sur les dalles froides stoppé, on ne pouvait pas se tromper : il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ces toilettes, et ce « quelqu'un » ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux.

Hésitante, elle fini par entrer, poussée par une intuition soudaine. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, en tous cas la plupart du temps, mais elle avait une âme de Gryffondor, et ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et puis elle se voyait mal laisser quelqu'un pleurer seul sans vérifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Combien de fois s'était-elle elle-même enfermé dans les toilettes quand Ron se comportait comme un abruti fini d'ailleurs ?

Mais si elle s'attendait plutôt à une fille en proie à une peine de cœur, elle fut vite détrompée :  
Alors qu'elle poussait doucement la porte, s'offrit alors devant un elle un spectacle des plus surprenant : ce n'était d'abord par une fille, mais bien un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui pleurait, accoudé au lavabo du fond… mais qui plus est ce n'était pas n'importe quel petit Pouffsouffle trop sensible de première année, non. Devant elle, de dos mais reconnaissable sans aucune difficulté se tenait la personne la plus improbable qui soit pour être trouvée dans une situation pareille : _Drago Malefoy_.

Les yeux glacés de celui-ci s'agrandirent soudain lorsqu'il vit le reflet d'Hermione dans le miroir craquelé. Même cernés de rouge à cause des larmes, ils restaient terriblement métalliques. De loin, on les aurait plutôt cru gris que bleus tant ils reflétaient de froideur à l'égard de tout le monde.

-Dégage, Sang de Bourbe ! cria-t-il et se retournant de manière terriblement brusque, les mains tellement crispées sur le lavabo que ses jointures en étaient blanches, et la mâchoire serré.

Ses yeux brillaient de rage et Hermione recula précipitamment, apeurée. Il semblait réellement dans une colère noire et elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse du mal dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait –après tout, il était du côté de Voldemort.

Elle s'enfuit tandis que Malefoy menaçait dans son dos :

« _Si tu parles de cela à qui que ce soit, Ganger…_ »

Elle n'entendit pas la fin, mais ne préféra pas savoir.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe au moment même où les élèves entraient pour suivre le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns.

-ça va, Hermione ? demandèrent Harry et Ron devant ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, ses joues rosies par la course et son souffle court.

-Heu, oui, oui, répondis précipitamment la brune. Je… je me suis dépêchée pour ne pas être en retard.

Les deux garçons semblèrent satisfait de cette réponse et recommencèrent à rêvasser distraitement, pendant que le fantôme du professeur continuait son monologue incessant. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que mentir aux deux garçons était presque facile maintenant. Même si elle savait que dans ce cas précis, c'était plutôt mieux…

Hermione, d'habitude attentive, avait renoncé à prendre note frénétiquement –au grand désespoir de Ron qui ne pourrait compter sur elle lors des examens portant sur ce chapitre- trop absorbée par la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui était pas si étrangère que ça, même si ses souvenirs refusèrent de lui en dire plus.

Le visage livide de Malefoy lui revenant sans cesse en tête ; les yeux rouges et brillants, la mâchoire crispée par la colère. Malgré la peur qu'il lui avait inspirée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que, sans les signes de rage et les traces de larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues, il était plutôt beau, chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Peut être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de l'observer de près et que son visage n'était pas déformé par une grimace de dégoût qu'il lui réservait en plus de son habituel « Sand de Bourbe » ? Elle avait aussi remarqué, et ce n'avait pas été pour la rassurer, à quel point il était _grand_. Il n'atteignait bien sur pas celle de Ron, qu'on pouvait sans mal repérer dans la foule, combiné aux cheveux roux de la tête de son ami. Mais il restait cependant de taille tout à fait respectable, alors que, peut être à cause de sa minceur, il semblait plutôt moyen.

« _Holà, stop ma Mione, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'attarder à son physique maintenant. A force de penser à lui a cause de ce fichu rêve, tu finis par dérailler ma pauvre fille… _»

Cette scène lui trotta dans la tête tout le reste de la journée après une nuit à cogiter, un début d'idée germait dans son esprit tourmenté.

Et si… Malefoy était la clé ?

Si ce n'était pas sur Harry ou Dumbledore qu'il fallait se concentrer, mais sur lui ? En l'empêchant de tuer le directeur ou en le faisant changer de camps ? Ça semblait être une bonne idée.

Oui mais… Comment faire ?

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, assurément. Ça ne s'annonçait pas vraiment facile. Ils n'étaient pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis ; ils n'étaient même pas capables d'échanger quelques paroles aimables…

« _Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle_ » pensa Hermione.

Et c'est en pleine forme qu'elle se leva en ce samedi matin pour préparer son « plan d'action ».


	4. Si tu savais ce que je sais

Une fois levée, elle fila prendre sa douche et s'habilla simplement, avec un jeans et un pull confortable à col roulé. Elle brossa ses cheveux sans conviction, puis voyant qu'ils ne seraient pas coopératifs e jour-là, elle se résolut à les attacher en une queue approximative, dégageant un peu son visage rayonnant –il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait l'enthousiasmer davantage que des recherches et les réflexions intenses qui s'accompagnaient d'une solution.

Toute la journée, elle relu les notes qu'elle avait commencé à prendre lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que ce rêve n'était peut être pas si anodin que cela et tenta tant bien que mal de se remémorer au mieux chaque scène dont elle avait encore un souvenir plus ou moins correct. Drago avait hésité face à Dumbledore. Il est vrai que tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ne devait pas être évident…, songea-t-elle en suçotant distraitement sa plume, sauf sans doute pour les Mangemorts endurcis. Et puis, le directeur avait semblé faire confiance à Malfoy.

« _Oui, mais il faisait aussi confiance à Rogue_ », lui souffla une petite voix qui, il fallait bien le dire, n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

_Rogue_… rien que son nom lui procurait des frissons de dégoût. Elle ne l'avait évidement jamais porté dans son cœur –comme la plupart des élèves de l'école d'ailleurs- mais cette image du professeur lançant sans hésitation un sort impardonnable lorsqu'elle devait suivre les pénibles cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal lui était insupportable. Elle était de celles, qui sans vénérer les enseignants, vouaient une certaine admiration aux professeurs. Elle avait toujours respecté chacun d'eux, car elle estimait que le savoir qu'ils détenaient et partageaient était digne d'attention. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ombrage -cette espèce d'horrible crapaud à pull rose ! ni de Trelawney, qui n'avait pas plus de don de voyance de Coquecigrue !

_« Peut être n'avait-il pas eu le choix… _réfléchit-elle à propos de l'ancien maitre des potions_, Il ne pouvait pas refuser de tuer Dumbledore devant une bande de Mangemorts ; sa couverture aurait été détruite et il se serait fait exécuté… » _ça n'était pas faux. Soyons logiques, devant le reste des Mangemorts, il n'aurait pas su faire grand-chose, et Dumbledore était désarmé. La situation était critique.

_Oui, mais il l'a tué, sans hésitation. Il aurait au moins montré quelque chose… Non ?  
_Elle savait que Rogue aimait à se moquer de « l'âme stupide et Gryffondoresque », mais elle estimait qu'hésiter à assassiner quelqu'un n'était pas un signe de bêtise, juste d'humanité, tout Serpentard puisse-t-il être.

Hermione avait finit par trancher que, de toutes façons, faire passer Drago du bon côté ne pouvait être que bénéfique…

Le plus dur serait sans doute d'établir le contact avec Malefoy. Quoique …

Ensuite… Ensuite, elle ne savait pas. En fait, tout lui semblait très difficile voir irréalisable, mais mieux valait ne pas y penser maintenant. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pour ne pas se noyer…

---

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'approcher Malefoy.

Elle l'observait autant que possible, à la dérobée. Il semblait pâle et un peu amaigrit et lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil furtifs et furieux et elle ne pouvait faire que supposer qu'il craigne qu'elle ne raconte son « secret ».

Un jeudi midi, elle le vit soudain repousser son assiette et quitter la Grande Salle, seul. Elle se leva alors précipitamment, faisant sursauter un première année assis en face d'elle et marmonna un vague « _bibliothèque_ » devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis. L'excuse parfaite.

Elle accéléra ensuite jusqu'à rattraper la haute silhouette qui lui tournait de dos dans le couloir désert.

-Mal… heu, _Malefoy_ ? risqua-t-elle timidement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de lui parler et elle ne savait pas s'il était capable d'une conversation civilisée. Mais elle était lancée, et rien ne saurait la détourner de son projet !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? Venir te moquer de moi ? demanda-t-il, agressif. Elle nota cependant qu'il ne l'avait pas traitée de « Sang de Bourbe », ce qui était en soi positif… Ou pas, après tout.

-Je… commença Hermione.

« _Mince, je sais pas quoi dire. Aller, Mione, trouve quelque chose_… »

-Je sais que… heu… qu'on a jamais été en « bons termes », mais… j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air assez seul et puis pas bien et enfin, heu, je… enfin, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller raconter ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour à tout le monde.

« _Hum… pas terrible… mais bon c'est toujours mieux que rester la bouche ouverte…_ » Elle n'était pas vraiment fière de son petit discours, mais il était trop tard pour les corrections de dernières minutes… décidément, elle n'était pas douée en improvisation !

Malefoy, s'il fut surpris, n'en laissa en tous cas rien paraître, ou presque. Il souleva un sourcil, eu une sorte de rictus que la jeune fille ne put identifier et tourna les talons, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu du couloir, tandis que les grondements en provenance de la Grande Salle annonçaient la fin du dîner.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi songeuse, comme le lui firent remarquer Harry et Ron.

« _Oh, Harry, si tu savais ce que je sais_…, pensa Hermione tristement, _si tu savais tout ce que j'essaie de faire… Tu serais sans doute aussi songeur…_ »


	5. Rencontre à la bibliothèque

_Et voici déjà le chapitre 5._

_Le début de l'histoire est déjà écrit au brouillon, même si je ne sais pas encore comment tout cela va finir (enfin j'ai ma p'tite idée quand même…) mais je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre alors je publie mes chapitres au rythme auquel je les écris (c'est-à-dire très rapidement puisque je suis en vacances pour l'instant !)_

_Je ne vous ferai donc pas de chantage « si vous me laissez des reviews, je continue, mais bon, si vous aimez –ou pas- n'hésitez tout de même pas à le dire, car ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires et de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas tout seul… _

_Voilà, j'arrête avec mon blabla… Bonne lecture !!!_

_---_

La seconde fois qu'Hermione parla à Drago fut pus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Voir même espéré, pour tout dire. En effet, ce fut lui qui vint à elle.

Assise au fond de la bibliothèque à une petite table carrée encombrées de livres, plumes et parchemins divers, elle était plongée comme à l'accoutumée dans un épais volume, les yeux plissés pour déchiffrer les petits caractères, une ride de concentration sur le front.

-Alors, Granger, toujours le nez dans tes bouquins ? dit-il sarcastiquement, adossé à une étagère poussiéreuse.

Surprise, elle sursauta légèrement, avant de se reprendre et de lever les yeux de son ouvrage, méfiante.

-Malefoy ?

-Non, c'est Saint Potter, répliqua celui-ci, clairement ironique.

Hermione brûlait de répondre une réplique cinglante, mais comme elle ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper ses faibles chances de modifier le futur, elle ravala ses sarcasmes et demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Rien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton innocent, mais je me demande…ce que _tu _recherches, rajouta-ti-il d'une voix qui sonnait comme bien plus dangereuse.

Comprenant que l'allusion n'étais pas à son livre, mais bien à l'événement survenu plus tôt –j'ai nommé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde- elle se redressa un peu, replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille et répliqua :

-Je ne te demanderai rien en échange de mon silence, si c'est de quoi tu parles. Je suis certaine que ça en ferait rire plus d'un, mais moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de drôle là-dedans.

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, son tient habituellement pâle légèrement rosi, trahissant sa gène face au sujet évoqué.

« _Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments…_ »

Pouvant pratiquement entendre les rouages du cerveau de Malefoy, elle soupira.

-Tu te demandes si tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-La question n'est pas là, Sang de Bourbe, répliqua alors le jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter Hermione.

Qu'il garde son air arrogant, elle pouvait le tolérer, mais il n'avait pas à venir la déranger dans sa passionnante lecture dans le seul but de l'insulter non plus !

« _Ça commencer à bien faire_, songea la brune, _Il commence à me courir sur le haricot avec son sang à la noix ! _»

-Tu attaches vraiment de l'importance au sang, commença-t-elle d'une voix aussi neutre qu'elle le put. Pourquoi est-ce si important ? se risqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air mais ne répondit pas. Commençant à s'énerver (NdA : ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper ses cheveux de mauvaise humeur…)

-Mais enfin, c'est vrai à la fin ! Ron Weasley vient d'une famille de « sang pur » lui aussi, et tu ne l'apprécies pas pour autant ! Que te faut-il ?!

En entendant le nom de Ron, il eut une grimace, ce qui acheva de mettre en colère Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, que j'ai des parents de moldus, hein ?

Le ton n'était plus patient, et encore moins neutre. En fait, on aurait carrément pu le traiter d'agressif.

-_Tout_.

-Eh bien, je ne crois pas, non. Nous avons d'ailleurs beaucoup de points communs, ajouta-t-elle sans tenir copte de son air peu convaincu, prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et elle commença son énumération.

-Je suis une sorcière, j'ai des pouvoirs tout comme toi –quoi que tu puisses en dire- nous sommes tous les deux des enfants uniques, nous allons à la même école, nous y sommes d'ailleurs connus –même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons- nous sommes tous deux préfets de nos maisons respectives, et, quoi que tu puisses penser je n'ai pas des capacités magiques inférieures aux tiennes parce que mes parents ne sont pas de blonds sorciers a la Xième génération ! dit Hermione, d'un souffle, comme si elle énumérait les caractéristiques d'une espèce magique.

Fière d'elle, elle s'attendait presque à entendre un « Cinq points pour Gryffondor ». Presque…

-Mais, insista Malefoy de son ton traînant extrêmement exaspérant, tu es une _fille_ -il la regarda alors de haut en bas, comme s'il en doutait soudain, ce qui fit s'empourprer la brune – et tu as du sang de moldus, alors que j'ai un sang pur.

-Voldemort aussi était un « sang-mêlé », le savais-tu ?

Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec Ron qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que, non, elle n'était pas désespérément asexuée et que, oui, elle était bel et bien une représentante de la genre féminine, même si ça ne passait pas par des gloussements de poules et des kilo de maquillage par an, bon sang ! Inutile que ce Serpentard désespérant vienne y rajouter son grain de sel !

Malefoy eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. Il lançait des regards inquiets autour de lui, comme si on allait les surprendre en train de faire une chose interdite et avait à la fois l'air en colère.

-Tu mens, siffla-t-il.

-Oh que non, répliqua Hermione, une lueur triomphante dans le regard, il avait une mère issue d'une famille de barjots au sang pur, c'est vrai, mais son père n'étais qu'un vulgaire moldu, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Tu oses prononcer son nom ? dit-il d'une voix d'où le ton paraissait légèrement impressionné.

-« _La peur du nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même_ » dit-elle en citant Dumbledore.

-Oh, parce que Miss-je-sais-tout fais de la philosophie, maintenant ?

-Il faut bien que j'entretienne ma réputation, que veux-tu, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour. Puis, reprenant l'air sérieux, elle continua :

-J'ai peur de Voldemort –à son nom, elle releva le menton en signe de défi- mais son nom ne me fais pas peur : il ne s'agit que d'un assemblage de lettres.

Malefoy avait ouvert la bouche, quand Mme Pince surgit derrière une étagère, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents et dit d'une voix stridente : « On ne parle pas dans la bibliothèque ! »

---

_J'ai reçu ma première –et unique mais bon… - review de __**mounette**__ et ça fait plaisir alors je vais essayer de me dépêcher de mettre à la suite ! _


	6. Une situation inespérée

_Hello ! Me revoilà ! Je viens de recevoir quelques reviews, chui' contente alors je poste le chapitre suivant (Rholala 6 chapitres en 3 jours, je vous gâte, hein ? ) _;-)

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !!!_

_---_

Les deux dernières heures de la journée étaient réservées au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, matière pourtant populaire parmi les élèves, mais qui avait perdu de sa superbe depuis que l'ancien professeur des potions la dispensait.  
Il fallait certes lui reconnaître qu'il connaissait sa matière –ça changeait de certains, comme le professeur Lockart pour ne pas le citer, mais on y perdait cruellement d'un point de vue de la pédagogie. Fallait-il croire que Lupin, tout loup-garou qu'il soit, était sans contexte le meilleur enseignant des six dernières années…

Le professeur Rogue fit une entrée habituelle : il aboya aux élèves d'entrer dans la classe en silence dans un tourbillon de robe noire et de cheveux graisseux. Il fut aussi désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée et proposa dans un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon –en tous cas pour les Gryffondor- de faire un travail en binôme. Alors qu'Harry et Ron échangeaient des regards entendus, Rogue ajouta d'une voix doucereuse :

-… et ce sera _moi_ qui me chargerai de les désigner.

Il balaya les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever d'un regard meurtrier à toute la classe tandis qu'Hermione se répétait mentalement « _espèce de sale type graisseux, d'abominable petit bonhomme méprisable…_ » et d'autres insanités que la décence m'empêche de répéter ici, tout en crispant convulsivement les poings. Elle évitait aussi soigneusement le regard du professeur honni car elle savait pertinemment qu'il était sans conteste un bon occlumens, et que même s'il se doutait ne pas faire l'unanimité dans les rangs des rouges et or, elle était certaine qu'il n'apprécierait nullement les qualificatifs.

Finalement, elle eut plus de chances que les autres, d'une certaine manière.

Alors qu'Harry était envoyé avec Goyle, ce qui ne lui laissait que des chances extrêmement limitées de réussir son travail déjà compromis, que Ron devait faire équipe avec Milicent Bulstrode et que Neville était envoyé –pour son plus grand malheur- avec Crabe, Rogue avait annoncé qu'elle serait la « partenaire » de… Drago Malefoy.

S'attendant au pire, elle avait retenu un soupire de soulagement mais n'avait pu contenir un petit sourire, ce qui permit à Rogue d'ajouter un commentaire supplémentaire :

-Eh bien, Miss Granger, vos faites à présent partie des groupies de Mr Malefoy ? Que vont dire vos chers Gryfondor à ce sujet ?

Rougissante, elle baissa les yeux, ne répondit pas –cela n'aurait servi à rien, sinon s'attirer des ennuis et une perte de points supplémentaires- et alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy, qui la regardait avec un soudain intérêt. Heureusement pour elle, aucun rouge et or, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, n'y fit attention -sauf Ron peut être qui aborda soudain des oreilles cramoisies- à la remarque de Rogue, pendant qu'Hermione le traitait mentalement de « vieille chauve souris défraîchie ».

Oui, des Gryffondor et probablement les Serpentards aussi, elle était sans doute la seule à être intérieurement satisfaite de son partenaire de travail. Bon, elle s'attenait à ce que ce ne soit pas évident au départ, mais c'était presque une situation parfaite pour son ébauche de plan. Et puis quand elle voyait Harry et Ron tirent une tête de deux mettre de long asse » similaire et le pauvre Neville trembler de peur sous le regard stupide mais néanmoins meurtrier de Crabe, elle sut qu'elle n'était définitivement pas la première à plaindre.

En fait, et cette pensée lui fut d'un certain réconfort par la suite, ce binôme avec Malefoy était plutôt inespéré car elle pouvait à présent l'aborder face au autres prétextant le travail qu'ils devaient remettre. Elle supposa d'ailleurs que Rogue l'avait mise avec Drago pour que celui-ci puisse conserver une bonne moyenne malgré le fait qu'il complotait d'_autres choses_, pour ne pas nommer le meurtre de Dumbledore…

Cette « entente provisoire forcée » rapprocha d'ailleurs par la suite les deux jeunes gens plus qu'Hermione n'aurait pu l'espérer…


	7. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

Hermione et Malefoy avaient reçu comme sujet tiré au hasard les « _propriétés de protection des espèces magiques aquatiques _». Ce sujet vaste et pas forcément évident leur demandait beaucoup d'investissement, et même si Malefoy montrait des réticences, il se mettait généralement au travail de façon efficace, sans être trop désagréable.

Pour Harry et Ron, en revanche, les choses se passaient moins bien, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que pour le pauvre Neville qui se mettait à trembler comme une feuille dés que les jours fatidiques de FCFM approchaient. Les deux binômes avaient décidés tacitement que moins ils se parlaient, moins ils se portaient et se contentaient de travailler dans leur coin, sans s'adresser la parole. Sans parler du fait que leur sujet, loin d'être facile, n'était pas pour autant passionnant : le rouquin avait un long extrait tarabiscoté sur les Verracrasses vénéneux , qu'il était sensé commenter de plusieurs pages ; faire une dissertation en somme. Et, Ô surprise, Milicent Bulstrode se montrait encore moins motivée à faire des cherches sur ce sujet que Ron, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry quand à lui devait parler des loups garou –et pas en bien- ce qui le rendait fou de rage et laissait son partenaire Serpentard de marbre –mais Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il sache vraiment lire et il était donc possible qu'il ne sache même pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce qui était certain c'est que les gorilles de Malefoy, même avec toute la mauvaise foi de Rogue, ne pourraient jamais réussir ce travail. A ce demander d'ailleurs comment ils avaient réussi à arriver jusqu'en 6e sans encombre… ça resterait sans doute un mystère de plus pour Poudlard.

Si Malefoy continuait à donner du « Granger » à Hermione, il semblait avoir momentanément laissé tomber le « Sang de Bourbe » - ce qui lui convenait tout à fait - et le ton semblait un peu s'adoucir progressivement. On ne pouvait évidemment pas parler d'amitié mais ils arrivaient à se supporter sans se faire d'acerbes remarques à tout bout de champs, aidé par Hermione qui faisait de gros efforts pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Par ailleurs, elle avait tendance à se mettre un peu plus en valeur les jours de DCFM.  
Par « mettre en valeur », elle ne se transformait pas non plus en « pot de peinture » ou s'habiller de manière… plutôt déshabillée. Elle se brossait les cheveux deux fois plutôt qu'une le matin, appliquait parfois un rien de brun ou de bleu sur les yeux ou de mascara, mais jamais rien d'excessif ou de vulgaire. Elle avait laissé tomber depuis des lustres les pulls informes et les pantalons qui avaient du être à la mode dans les années '20 contre des vêtements plus féminins, sans pour autant porter des décolletés plongeant ou des minijupes ultra courtes, mais elle réservait avec soin la plus jolie tenue de la semaine pour ces jours qu'elle commençait à attendre avec impatience –sans se l'avouer bien sur.

Elle, impatiente de voir l'arrogant Serpentard blond platiné ? Bien sûr que non. A la rigueur, elle était pressée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, ou alors de voir l'avancée de son plan pour sauvre Dumbledore… N'est-ce pas ?

De son côté, Drago Malefoy commençait à apprécier la jeune femme –même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu- et se surprenait à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Petit début de remise en question sur les préjugés que lui avait inculqué son père dés le plus jeune âge…  
Il commençait aussi à l'observer de temps en temps, sans cesse surpris de découvrir le jolie jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, alors que dans son souvenir elle n'était encore qu'un début d'adolescente un peu mal fichue qu'elle était encore quelques années au paravent. Il aimait respirer son parfum discret ou l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing, observer en silence son visage fin et ses yeux chocolat lorsqu'elle lisait avec application livres ou parchemins traitant des propriétés magiques des pantes aquatiques, ou jeter de furtifs coups d'œil à sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Rogue leur avait gracieusement accordés quelques heures de cours pour préparer leur travail –Harry et Ron n'en revenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas- mais il fallait à présent trouver le temps pour avancer, ce qui s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile. Malefoy prétendait sans cesse être très occupé –ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisqu'il tenait d'élaborer des plans pour supprimer Dumbledore- mais il avait fini, après qu'Hermione eu beaucoup insisté, par consentir a passer une ou deux heures par semaine en bibliothèque, ce qu'il finit même par apprécier, car le calme du lieu lui permettait de laisser de côté ses tourments.

Il se demandait s'il n'aillait pas tout laisser tomber, s'interrogeant sans cesse. Est-ce que cette cause était juste ? Est-ce qu'il faisait fausse route ? Il doutait …

« _Mais de toute façon_, pensait-il amèrement, _je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_ »

Ron, toujours empoté, s'était contenté de grogner et tempêter contre le fait qu'Hermione passe du temps avec « _cette stupide fouine_ », mais Harry, plus observateur, avait tout de même remarqué la soudaine coquetterie d'Hermione, sans toutefois faire le lien avec Malefoy. Il avait essayé de toucher deux mot à sa meilleure amie sur le fait qu'ils se voyaient peu et ses doutes concernant Malefoy –après tout, il était toujours persuadé, et a raison, que celui-ci préparait quelque chose- mais Hermione avait prit soin de prendre un air à la fois excédé et patient en lui expliquant qu'elle tenait à réussir son année, même s'il faillait pour cela supporter Malefoy.  
Et, pour couper court à la discutions, elle avait alors innocemment demandé « _Et au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre toi et Ginny ?_ » ce qui avait eu pour effet immédiat de rendre Harry plus qu'écarlate, bredouillant un vague « _maisjevoispasdutoutdequoituveuxparlersorryfautquejyaille_ » Il s'était alors rapidement éclipsé, le rouge aux joues, tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle n'y avait pas été un peu fort, mais le sourire aux lèvres en se disant que parfois ce fichu rêve pouvait tout de même lui être utile…


	8. Intermède

_Hello ! Oui, je sais c'est un tout petit chapitre de rien du tout et n'apprend pas grand-chose de nouveau mais il fait l'intermédiaire pour le prochain chapitre, qui promis, sera un peu plus long et que je vais me dépêcher de mettre en ligne… _

_Bonne lecture tout de même !_

Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle. C'était comme si soudain un esprit malicieux s'était amusé à jouer avec une quantité de Retourneurs à la fois, plongeant les élèves dans le désarroi : depuis quand le temps filait-il si vite ? Comment se faisait-il qu'une soirée n'était pas suffisante pour expédier la pile de devoir à rendre pour le lendemain ? Et où étaient passées les bénies vacances dont ils avaient à peine eu le temps de profiter ?

Noël était en effet depuis longtemps loin derrière à présent.

Ron était sorti avec Lavande, ce qui avait eu pour effet dans un premier temps d'agacer Hermione au plus haut point- elle avait même songé à sortir avec McLeaggen à une soirée « _du bon vieux sluggy_ » pour le rendre jaloux- mais elle s'était finalement résignée.  
Inutile de se rabaisser à ce point. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et elle n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Cependant, leur histoire était désormais terminée, ce qui n'était pas plus mal non plus…  
Elle n'avait rien en soi contre Lavande, même si elle la trouvait particulièrement superficielle, elle n'était pas une fille méchante, et pas non plus complètement idiote derrière ses couches trop épaisses de maquillage. C'était juste… une fille de son âge, en somme.  
Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment ressemblé aux enfants de son âge. Et puis comment penser aux vêtements et potins de Sorcière-Hebdo quand on avait pour mission d'empêcher l'assassinat de son directeur ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, la gloussante Lavande n'était pas faite pour Ron –et non, elle n'était pas _jalouse_ ! Ou alors elle n'avait été… rien qu'un peu, vraiment…

Ron avait prit par mégarde un filtre d'amour de Romilda Vane, destiné à Harry qui avait bien faillit causer sa perte, en se faisant empoisonner dans le bureau de Slughorn. Hermione savait bien sûr ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça, même si elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle avait tout de même eu très peur pour Ron, se promettant de tout dénoncer s'il ne s'en sortait pas et elle se montra très désagréable avec Malefoy les jours qui suivirent.

Dean et Ginny avaient fini par se séparer et Hermione se demandait à présent quand Harry allait enfin se décider à sortir avec la cadette Weasley. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps que ça devait être un supplice de l'attendre ainsi…

Harry était toujours convaincu que le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé était un précieux allié –surtout après qu'il ai sauvé Ron- quoi qu'en dise Hermione, et même si elle reconnaissait que celui-ci pouvait être utile, elle se demandait tout de même quelle tête ferait Harry si elle lui révélait que ce livre n'était nul autre que celui du professeur Rogue… Car, si elle avait eu des doutes au départ –elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de son rêve- elle était à présent persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien de l'ancien livre du futur assassin du professeur Dumbledore.


	9. Plan B

Le temps s'était légèrement adoucit et le ciel habituellement gris ou lourd se teintait quelque fois d'un petit bleu timide qui donnait une impression de printemps.

Les vacances approchaient et Hermione les attendaient pour une fois avec une extrême impatience pour mettre à exécution le « plan B » comme elle l'avait baptisé.

En attendant, il restait une dernière soirée avant qu'Harry, Ron ne Ginny ne rentrent au Terrier et elle comptait bien en profiter pour la passer avec eux. En effet, cette fois, elle ne les accompagnerait pas. Elle avait dit à ses amis qu'elle partait avec ses parents pour les vacances, et à ses parents qu'elle restait à Poudlard pour étudier en prévision des examens, qui n'auraient lieu que dans plusieurs mois –ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge ; elle comptait _effectivement_ travailler… en autres choses… Et puis, elle se disait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas saisir tous les enjeux. Ils étaient très compréhensifs et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas être dépassés par ce monde sorcier dont ils ignoraient tout, mais ça n'était pas pareil. C'est cette pensée qui lui permit de ne pas avoir trop de remords.

En revanche, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de mentir à ses amis, mais elle se répétait inlassablement que c'était pour la bonne cause : c'était pour sauver Dumbledore et permettre à Harry d'avoir plus de chance de réussite dans le combat qui le mènerait inévitablement une fois encore face à Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'heure, ils étaient tous les quatre confortablement installés dans la salle commune, autour d'un bon feu de cheminée et une bouteille de bière au beurre à la main obtenue aux cuisines (pour une fois, Hermione avait à peine protesté vis-à-vis des elfes de maison) savourant d'être ensemble. Les poufs rouges et or étaient confortables, il faisait doux grâce aux flammes, et la présence de ses amis était réconfortante. Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir là, au milieu d'eux trois, tant elle se sentait à sa place et en totale sérénité.

Lorsque la conversation commença à tourner Quidditch, Hermione se dit qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, précisément, se leva et embrassa Ginny, Harry et Ron, qui devint soudain écarlate, ce qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué tandis que qu'Harry et Ginny pouffaient silencieusement. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit en se disant que décidément, Harry ferait bien de se dépêcher de demander à Ginny de sortir avec…

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle retira rapidement tous ses vêtements, enfila une longue chemise de nuit et se glissa sous les draps.

Malgré la fatigue, elle mit du temps à s'endormir. Elle réfléchit beaucoup, laissant son esprit divaguer. Elle songea qu'il y avait peu de temps encore, elle était peu être bien un petit peu amoureuse de Ron –Oh, juste un peu… Mais maintenant, elle le considérait comme un bon ami ; meilleur ami, même, tout comme Harry. D'ailleurs, ils avaient beaucoup moins de disputes ensemble, peut être parce qu'elle le voyait un peu moins, peut être aussi car elle était moins tendue en sa présence…

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil et ses dernières pensées furent pour un beau jeune homme blond, qui était décidément surprenant…

Le lendemain, elle décréta que ce serait une journée pour elle-même –après tout, c'était tout de même les vacances et elle avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir aussi. Elle était quasiment seule dans la Tour Gryffondor, ce qui signifiait aussi personne pour lui dire quoi faire, la regarder de travers s'il lui prenait l'envie de lire quatre livres d'affilée si elle le voulait, ou l'enjoindre à aller « s'amuser » plutôt que de se rendre à la bibliothèque !

Elle prit un long bain moussant, se lava soigneusement les cheveux et prit plus de temps encore pour se les coiffer. Elle se massa aussi les jambes avec une crème hydratante parfumée, s'habilla d'un pull chaud et moelleux et parti faire un tour au parc, après avoir emporté avec elle quelques toasts beurrés et une petite flasque de jus de citrouille –mais ça ne valait décidément pas le jus de pommes moldu…

Le deuxième jour de vacances, elle chercha Malefoy pour lui demander de trouver un jour de libre pour travailler. Elle eut cependant beaucoup de mal à le trouver mais fut bien inspirée de rester dans les environs de la Salle sur Demande…

Il se montra froid, distant et agressif, mais consenti cependant à la retrouver le lendemain à la bibliothèque.

Hermione se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il soit redevenu si désagréable alors que ça semblait légèrement s'améliorer ces derniers temps.

De son côté Malefoy avait hésité d'envoyer la jeune fille sur les roses, mais se dit qu'après tout, puisqu'ils devaient tout de même faire ce travail –Rogue ne pouvait pas éternellement fermer les yeux, surtout s'il s'agissait de sa propre matière- autant essayer que ça se passe dans la meilleure ambiance possible.  
Et puis, se dit-il, et s'étira alors un mince sourire machiavélique sur son visage, autant essayé de s'amuser un peu…


	10. Gage ou Vérité ?

_Hello hello !_

_J'ai bien reçu vos petites reviews et comme je suis très gentille (hu hu et modeste aussi ) je me suis dépêchée de vous poster un p'tit chapitre supplémentaire._

_Pour répondre à certains de vos commentaires, c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont un peu courts et j'en suis désolée, mais je les écris un peu par épisodes. Mais pour me rattraper j'essaie de les poster assez vite et pas vous faire poireauter pendant trop longtemps. En tous cas ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos reviews et de savoir que ma faction vous plait. _

_Voila... je vais pas faire long avec mon bla bla... je vous laisse lire la suite ! _;-)

---

Le jour J, Hermione se sentait à la fois inquiète et excitée, comme si elle allait à un premier rendez-vous. Elle était terriblement impatiente et à la fois mourrait d'envie de se cacher sous son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir –un peu comme lors des examens ou de sa première sortie avec Victor Krum, même si elle n'était pas certaine que c'était comparable.

Elle s'était coiffée, légèrement maquillée et parfumée, ce qui n'était déjà pas si anodin en soi.

Elle avait choisi sa tenue avec soin, cherchant avant tout à rester naturelle. Elle avait choisi un t-shirt brun aux manches ¾ et au large décolleté en V, avec un débardeur blanc par-dessous, et, après avoir longuement hésité entre un simple jean, un pantalon noir légèrement moulant ou une jupe noire également, elle avait choisi le pantalon, ne trouvant pas de chaussures assorties à la jupe.

Enfin satisfaite, elle observa l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

« _Olalalah, Mione, tu te comportes vraiment comme une imbécile, on dirait Lavande –non pas qu'elle soit stupide ou méchante- mais un peu superficielle_ »

Secoua la tête, elle prit son sac –rempli de parchemins, plumes et livres de toutes les tailles- et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Ça n'était peut être qu'une impression, mais Malefoy semblait plus détendu et surtout moins désagréable lorsqu'elle le retrouva dans le fon de la bibliothèque. Sans doute était-ce du au fait qu'il y avait peu de monde dans l'école ; il devait donc moins faire attention au regard des autres.

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'ils travaillaient en silence, quand Hermione tenta t'entamer la conversation.

-Et…heu, commença-t-elle sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« _Aller, Mione, réfléchis_ »

-…Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

« Ça_, c'est vraiment pitoyable, Hermione, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire_ » songea-t-elle, piteuse. Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais ouvrir la bouche quand on n'a rien à dire. Ça, elle s'en souviendrait…

Il releva la tête, l'air surprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement.

-Oui, heu, enfin tu as l'air moins soucieux que d'habitude, bredouilla-t-elle.

« _Tu t'enfonces, Hermy…_ »

Il ne répondit pas, mais sourit. Puis il demanda :

-Eh bien, Granger, serais-tu en train de tomber sous mon charme ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils suggestifs accompagné d'un regard qui se voulait à la fois moqueur et séducteur.

-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Malefoy !

-Hum, non, pas vraim…

-Oh, ça va ! la coupa-t-elle. Encore ton fichu sang ?!

Il prit un air outragé et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Non. Mais je préfère les belles blondes pulpeuses, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, je vois, fit Hermione, se prenant au jeu, je ne suis pas assez belle pour le Grand Malefoy ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-il d'une voix neutre (Hermione se sentit légèrement rougir « _Cesse de te comporter comme une idiote, Mione…_ ») Oh, et puis, ajouta-t-il, tu peux m'appeler Monseigneur…

-Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent, par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ? fit-il innocemment.

Ils se sentaient soudain complices. Enfin, peut être pas tout à fait, mais leur différences semblaient momentanément mises ce côté. Si la brune n'avait pas été tant prise dans le « jeu » elle n'aurait pu faire autrement que de voir sa mâchoire se décrocher de voir Malefoy _plaisanter_ avec elle !

-J'en ai marre de travailler, soupira-t-il soudain, repoussant la pile de parchemins étalés devant lui.

-Si tu as été sage, tu peux faire une pause, répondit Hermione, toujours sur je ton de l'humour.

-Merci, Môman, répliqua-t-il. Et je peux avoir un bonbon ?

Hermione éclata de rire, tentée de le mettre en garde contre les caries –Eh oui, avec des parents dentistes, on ne se refait pas- non sans remarquer qu'il avait prit une moue d'enfant le rendant absolument adorable.

« _Adorable ? Ma pauvre Hermione, tu ne sais plus où tu en es. On parle de Malefoy, souviens-toi… _»

Drago, de son côté, découvrait avec surprise cette facette d'Hermione dont il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse exister. Et puis, elle était jolie quand elle lui souriait… « _Attends… jolie ? Drago, ma parole, tu dérailles, n'oublie tout de même pas qui elle est… une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe…_ »

-Je m'ennuie, soupira encore Malefoy en regardant avec dégoût les ouvrages poussiéreux empilés en un équilibre précaire sur la petite table où ils se tenaient.

-Pauvre petit Drago, tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? (il avait légèrement tressailli lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom)

-Cache cache, fit il surprit, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu… tu ne connais pas ? Ça alors !

-Aller, explique, ça a l'air marrant répliqua-t-il, un peu agacé. Il n'aimait pas être prit pour un imbécile.

-Heu… je ne crois pas que ça t'amuserait. C'est un jeu moldu, dit –elle, craignant sa réaction. Comme il ne bronchait pas, elle continua :

-En fait, c'est un jeu d'enfants qui consiste à se cacher et l'un deux doit tous les retrouver.

-Mwoui, tu as raison… Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

Hermione était un peu déstabilisée. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il avait l'air si sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas _réellement_ avoir envie de _jouer _à un jeu avec elle.

-Eh bien… tu sais, je ne connais pas grand-chose… Je sais pas, il y a « Confiance » ou « Gage ou vérité » mais…

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?

-Eh bien le principe est de poser des questions, chacun à son tour, et l'autre répond. Le deuxième est une variante du premier, ou le contraire, enfin on a le choix entre un gage ou une question…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait cette discussion. Avec _Malefoy_, qui plus est. C'était... totalement loufoque. Saugrenu. Absurde. Oui, c'était le mot : absurde.

-ça me parait bien. Alors, tu commences ?

-Heu… Malefoy, tu es _sûr_ que tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme perplexe, veillant à appuyer chaque mots.

D'une signe de tâte agacé, il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Bon… -après tout cela pouvait être amusant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus participé à ce genre de jeu et puis ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui- le jeu se base sur la confiance. Il faut répondre sincèrement, mais si vraiment on ne veut pas répondre à la question, on peut choisir un gage à la place, ou inversement.

-OK.

-Alors, heu… Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Il prit un air très sérieux.

-Le noir. C'est passe-partout et puis… je trouve ça très sexy sur une fille ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au pantalon d'Hermione et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit un peu.

-Oh.

-A moi, dit-il, enthousiaste, hum… et toi ? Le rouge, je suppose ?

-Non, le bleu. J'aime aussi le brun. Quelles est ta réelle couleur de cheveux ?

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que ce sont tes cheveux d'origine, pouffa Hermione.

-Bon, bougonna Drago, d'accord… j'ai les cheveux blonds, mais plus foncés. Ça te va ?

-Mh, mhm. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, dit-elle, essayant de garder son sérieux devant sa mine renfrognée. Ça te va très bien, rassure-toi.

Il sourit. D'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-A ton tour, ma jolie (Hermione rosit un peu malgré elle et pesta intérieurement sur elle-même) as-tu déjà eu un petit ami ?

-Heu…eh bien… je suppose qu'on peut dire oui, mais…

-Première nouvelle. La Belette ? Ou les rumeurs concernant Krum étaient vraies ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Et non, ce n'est pas Ron.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

-Trop tard, Malefoy, j'ai déjà répondu à ta question, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. Heu… je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination pour ce genre de jeu… je ne sais pas, quelle genre de musque aimes-tu ?

« _Pfff vraiment nul comme question, ça_ »

En réalité, la brune avait une foule que choses qu'elle aurait bien aimé demandé à Malefoy mais elle préférait y aller en douceur, pas totalement certaine des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir.

-Peuh… J'sais pas. J'écoute pas beaucoup de musique, fit-il avec un air dédaigneux. En tous cas j'aime pas les trucs dégoulinants genre guimauve « oh ouiii je t'aime pour toujours, toi aussi tu m'aimes », ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë qui ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement au « drakichounet chéri » de Pansy Parkinson…

-Voyons, reprit-il en se frottant les mains.

-Gage, devança Hermione avec un air de malice.

« _Très bien tu la joues comme ça, Granger »_, se dit Malefoy.

-Hum… Eh bien, je pourrais te demander de retirer ton t-shirt ou de danser sur la table, par exemple, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Ou peut être les deux à la fois…

Hermione perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-Très bien soupira-t-elle. Il y a eu Krum, enfin, moi je le considérais un peu plus comme un ami mais… et puis, oh, un moldu mais c'était il y a longtemps et puis ça a à peine duré quelques semaines et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous…

-Ne serais-tu pas un peu « coincée », Granger ?

-Es-tu sorti avec Pansy Parkinson ? répliqua immédiatement Hermione, piquée au vif.

Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à Malefoy.

-Non. Je la connais depuis qu'on est tout petits et je ne souhaiterais jamais sortir avec elle, même si elle le voudrait bien.

Le ton s'était durci et Hermione comprit qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin. En tous cas, elle n'avait apparemment pas choisi la bonne question car Malefoy s'était rembruni. Elle ne posa plus que des questions anodines –du genre quel était son plat préféré.


	11. Questions anodines et existentielles

_Voici la suite tant attendue !_

_Oui, oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours aussi « courts » (enfin ça va quand même… non ?) mais bon je fais de mon mieux et pour me faire pardonner je posterai vite le suivant ! Ça vous va ?_ ;-)

_Bonne lecture à vous et merci à tous ceux qui me souvent et m'envoient des encouragements !_

_---_

Hermione était allée se coucher, se remémorant la journée avec Malefoy.

Les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Mieux, même, qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.  
On ne pouvait bien sûr pas dire que c'était le grand amour, ni même d'amitié à proprement parler, mais ils n'étaient plus non plus –ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait- « ennemis ». Ils avaient même eu quelques instants complices, ce qui relevait presque du miracle, au vu des années précédentes !

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit, se disant qu'il restait de l'espoir…

De son côté, Drago Malefoy avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, réalisant qu'il « fraternisait avec l'ennemi » Il avait _apprécié_ l'après-midi en sa compagnie, oubliant presque qu'elle était fille de moldus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de comportements, c'était indigne de son rang, en plus d'être risqué vu ses nouvelles… attributions –entendez par là le tatouage noirâtre qui ornait à présent son bras.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi, mais ce jeu un peu stupide lui avait pourtant fait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il avait pu envisager les choses avec légèreté et un peu d'humour. Et puis, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, presque n'importe quelle personne dépassait largement les capacités de conversation de Crabe et Goyle réunit. Ces deux acolytes étaient bien utiles pour effectuer les tâches subalternes sans poser de questions, mais ce n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. Ils étaient totalement stupides, et même si un Malefoy n'a pas à se rabaisser à des activités de moldus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu simplement se divertir, autrement qu'en insultant les Gryffondors.

Mais son petit tatouage en forme de serpent sur le bras, placé en attendant qu'il soit en âge de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, lui rappelait sa mission, et de quel côté il se trouvait.  
« _Granger n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe…_ »

C'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'il fini par s'endormir.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne reparle à Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de le harceler ! Et puis, même si la hache de guerre semblait provisoirement enterrée, tout continuait à les opposer, à commencer par leur maisons respectives. Elle n'était pas franchement certaine qu'elles verraient d'un bon oeil qu'ils ne deviennent trop proches.

« _Pff, trop proches… ne rêve pas trop, Hermione. Rappelle toi qui il est…_ »

Elle avait remarqué que Drago se montrait peu, il n'apparaissait d'ailleurs pas toujours aux repas.

Elle avait donc laissé passer plusieurs jours avant de l'aborder à nouveau.  
Pendant ce temps, elle avait lu quelques ouvrages pas-si-o-nants, préparé un planning efficace de révisons et fait tous ses devoirs, bien entendu –Hermione reste Hermione, on ne se refait pas, que voulez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole, ce jour-là, quelque chose dans son regard lui donna l'impression que ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines étaient parti en fumée. Quelle froideur dans ses yeux orageux, quel méprit que lui renvoyait son visage de marbre et sa stature hautaine face à elle !

Cependant, il semblait moins froid le lendemain, à la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Hermione avait d'abord voulu s'habiller de façon un pu plus « osée » que d'habitude : une courte jupe en jean, des bas noirs, un t-shirt au décolleté rond, noir aussi, un petit gilet kaki et des ballerines assorties. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches dépasser et s'était contentée d'un simple coup de crayon noir sous les yeux et de rose pale sur les lèvres. Elle s'était observée dans le miroir, satisfaite de l'image qu'il lui renvoyait mais juste avant de partir, elle avait subitement changé d'avis, sur un coup de tête.

Elle s'était précipitamment changée et avait troqué ses vêtements qui lui donnaient l'air de « gourgandine » selon ses termes –même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements- contre un simple jean, sa ceinture noire préférée et un t-shirt noir (tout de même) dont l'encolure laissant entrevoir le début de ses épaules nues. Elle avait mit une chaîne d'argent à son cou et avait enfilé ses petites boucles d'oreilles en se précipitant dans le couloir, se traitant d'idiote, se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me comporte comme une gourde, c'est pas possible… Il me fait vraiment tourner la t… _Non_, Mione ! C'est _Malefoy_, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, bon sang ! Il ne te plait pas _vraiment_, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas laid et que tu es obligée de penser à lui pour sauver Harry… Oui, c'est ça…_ »

-Gage ou vérité ? l'accueilli Malefoy sarcastiquement, un sourire en coin.

-Tututut, Malefoy, c'est toi qui a posé le dernier une question la fois passé, c'est donc mon tour à présent, ne se laissa pas démonter Hermione. Alors… Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

Il fut tenté de lui répondre « bien » ; réponse bateau à une question habituellement bateau. Mais il se reprit.

-Eh bien… Globalement, on peut dire que je me porte bien, mais j'ai quelques soucis –dont je n'ai pas envie de parler ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille. A mon tour, ajouta-t-il, tu as mis ce t-shirt noir pour moi ? dit-il, taquin.

Hermione piqua un fard.

-Heuuu… mwoui, fit-elle piteusement, je savais que tu aimais cette couleur…, fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Il fut plutôt surpris mais intérieurement cela lui fit plaisir –même s'il aurait préféré finir avadakedavrisé plutôt que de le reconnaître.

-Ooh… le professeur Rogue aurait-il eu raison à propos de Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Se souvenant de la remarque ne question « _Rogue m'avait traitée de _groupie_… Non mais vraiment ! _» Hermione se renfrogna et proposa alors de commencer à travailler.

Drago sourit intérieurement de l'avoir irritée mais il n'en laissa rien paraître –rien ne servait à ce que l'ambiance se dégrade trop.


	12. La honte

_Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! _;-)

_Z'avez vu, j'me suis dépêchée, hein ? Je voulais la poster hier mais le mardi je n'ai jamais (ou presque) accès à l'ordi car je dors chez mes grands-parents… Enfin bref, on s'en fout de ma life donc passons aux choses sérieuses… : _

_Bonne lecture ! _;-)

---

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin ; il ne restait qu'un week-end avant le retour fatidique de la reprise des cours.

Tout le monde l'appréhendait un peu, même Hermione car celle-ci estimait avoir prit beaucoup de retard dans ses révisions. En effet, la fin de ses vacances avait surtout occupée par un certain Serpentard…

Passant beaucoup de temps à se lancer des « _gages ou vérité ?_ » à tout bout de champs, le travail à remettre pour Rogue à la fin de l'année se voyait fort ralenti. Et pour une fois, la brune ne faisait –presque- rien pour rendre l'ambiance plus studieuse. Il s'était développé une sorte de jeu entre eux, mêlé à une touche de séduction voilée, peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit, les habituelles remarques sarcastiques et répliques cinglantes s'étaient plus que jamais effacées, au profit des questions, lancées aux moments parfois les plus inattendus. C'était en quelque sorte devenue leur façon de communiquer.

-Quelle est ta pire bêtise, Granger ?

-Hum… Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, voyons, Malefoy, fit Hermione d'un air sérieux.

Devant son sourcil dressé et son air narquois, elle ajouta :

-Bon… En fait, c'était quand j'étais petite… Je ne savais encore que j'étais une sorcière. J'étais en primaire et une institutrice venait de faire repeindre toute la classe et mettre de nouveaux bureaux et des chaises neuves. Accidentellement, j'ai fait une petite tache de peinture sur mon banc ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, je ne me souviens plus très bien… Rien d'important en tous cas, mais elle a piqué une crise et m'a traitée d'idiote devant toute la classe, en me hurlant dessus. Le soir, j'ai _imaginé_ pour me venger que toute sa classe était fichue… Et le lendemain matin, quand je suis arrivée, la classe était littéralement recouverte de peinture, jusqu'au plafond. Il y en avait partout, de toutes les couleurs et ça dégoulinait. L'institutrice était verte de rage et elle avait reçu l'équivalent d'un pot de peinture brunâtre sur la tête, lorsqu'elle était rentrée en classe, s'était trop drôle, pouffa Hermione, après elle est devenue hystérique et m'a accusée (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux) mais personne n'a cru qu'une gamine de six ans aie pu s'introduire dans l'école en pleine nuit pour recouvrir la classe de peinture, évidement.

-Granger s'en prenant à une _salle de classe_, ça s'est un scoop se moqua Malefoy, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Quelle est la plus grosse honte de ta vie, répliqua Hermione, avec une expression très serpentarde sur le visage.

Les joues de Malefoy se teintèrent alors de taches rouges et il perdit son sourire en coin.

« _Rrrr, tu me le paiera, Granger_ »

-Je prends le gage, bougonna-t-il.

Il avait éveillé sa curiosité et Hermione choisit avec soin un gage auquel elle se dit que Malefoy refuserait de faire.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, fit-elle lentement, tu devras me… déclarer ta flamme, en vers, bien entendu, précisa-t-elle, le sourire rayonnant.

C'était totalement ridicule, et elle aurait été bien en peine de savoir quel choix le blond allait faire.

Les oreilles de Malfoy devinrent cramoisies, dans une parfaite imitation de Ron Weasley d'ailleurs, songea Hermione. Une véritable lutte s'était engagée sous le crâne de Drago.

-_Hermione_, prononça-t-il difficilement, _ma… princesse, ma mie,_ dit un Malefoy écarlate,

_Tu hantes mes nuits_, heu…

_Je ne pense qu'à toi, _

_À tes yeux, _hum_, chocolats, _

_Ton sourire charmeur…_

_Fait…_ mglbl_… battre mon cœur_, acheva d'une voix grinçante Malefoy rouge de honte, tandis qu'Hermione manquait d'étouffer de rire, les joues roses.

Lorsque Hermione fur remise de son fou rire, Malefoy passa à l'attaque :

-Réflexion faite, je me demande si ce n'est pas _ça_ la honte de ma vie, maugréa-t-il tandis qu'Hermione se retenait à grand-peine d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Elle reprit cependant son sérieux, sachant que c'était son tour à présent. Malefoy arborait une expression typiquement malefoyenne et la jolie brune blêmit.

-Allons, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger, Granger, fit Malefoy goguenard. Voyons… aller, je ne vais pas être méchant : quels sont les garçons qui te font craquer dans cette école ?

Sa voix s'était faite cajoleuse, voir même un peu séductrice. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, sans grand succès. Elle soupira bruyamment, le regard fuyant. Oh. Non. Pas ça, gémit intérieurement la Gryffondor.

-Aller, Granger, ne me fait pas croire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne te laisse indifférent… Il doit bien en avoir quelques-uns qui te plaisent, insista Malefoy.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle poussa un léger soupire, et nota pour elle-même d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de ridiculiser son partenaire de travail.

-Ron me plait –physiquement- j'aime bien les yeux et les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, marmonna-t-elle, Logan Jonson est mignon… hum, j'aime les yeux bleus de… pff je sais même pas son nom, mais il est à Serdaigle et… etpuistunestpasmalnonplus, termina Hermione dans un murmure à peine audible, tentant désespérément d'ignorer ses joues en feu.

-Pardon ? souffla Drago, les yeux brillants et un air ravi.

-Tu m'as très bien entendue, Malefoy, grogna la brune, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin vierge posé en face d'elle qui semblait soudain _tout à fait pas-si-o-nant_…

Ils n'avaient pas été au dîner, oubliant totalement l'heure et s'étaient fait apparaître quelques sandwiches et une flasque de jus de citrouille en prenant grand soin que Mme Pince ne les surprennent pas –elle les aurait littéralement étripés sinon.

Malefoy ne cessait de faire des remarques narquoises -au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione- depuis qu'elle avait reconnu qu'il lui plaisait, de à quoi elle tentait de répondre par un air digne et indifférent tandis que ses joues semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'embraser…

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si elle avait dit qu'elle fantasmait dessus, non ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser un peu tranquille, vraiment, il devait bien se douter qu'avec ses mèches blondes et ses traits parfaitement réguliers, il était loin d'être moche…

La brune était tentée de demander la même chose ou les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti mais bizarrement, elle préféra ne pas savoir, sentant un drôle de sentiment s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle pensait au jeune homme blond, accompagné d'une fille. Un peu comme… de la jalousie ?

Non, non, non ; qu'aller vous croire là, Hermione n'était _pas_ jalouse de ses stupides greluches sans cervelles qui lui tournaient autour !

Enfin, peut être juste un tout petit peu alors…


	13. Sous la Lune

_Hello hello mes p'tits reviewers ! __(et ceux qui lisent tout simplement aussi _;-)

_Tout d'abord eh bien j'espère que vous continuer à apprécier ma fiction (enfin je suppose que vous ne seriez pas là sinon… ) et je tenais à vous annoncer (fièrement !) que je vous ai concocté un chapitre très __**LONG **__ce qui fera plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous, je crois _:-)

_Je voulais aussi répondre à __**rebecca**__, car elle ne m'a pas laissé son adresse : eh bien, oui, j'ai lu le tome 6 et je peux te confirmer que le fameux livre de potion du « prince de sang mêlé » appartenait bien à Rogue, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. On le comprend à à la fin du livre, où il le dit lui-même à Harry, lorsque celui-ci essaye d'utiliser un de ses propres sort contre lui. En ce qui concerne le « prince », c'est parce que sa mère s'appelait Eillen _Prince_, et qu'il avait un père moldu, d'où le sang mélangé… Enfin voilà ! Mais merci de ta review et je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic !_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_---_

Le soir était tombé à une vitesse alarmante et ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la bibliothèque, avant que Mme Pince, l'irritable bibliothécaire, ne s'en charge, à coups de dictionnaires sur la tête…

N'ayant pas la moindre envie d'aller dormir, ni de se faire surprendre à traîner dans les couloirs par Rusard ou miss Teigne et d'écoper d'une retenue, aussi ils choisirent une troisième option : ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils étaient fille de moldus et fils de Mangemort.

Plus tard, Hermione y repenserait avec effarement, se demandant ce qui l'avait prit pour qu'elle oublie ainsi toute prudence –après tout, seule dans le parc, la nuit qui plus est, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait, ni en quelle compagnie. Non, vraiment, elle avait manqué de discernement, et s'était laissée emporter. Cependant, elle ne le regrettait pas…

La conversation, drôle au départ, avait prit une tournure plus sérieuse.  
Peut être était-ce du au silence de la nuit ou à la pénombre et la lune qui renvoyait des ombres effrayantes sur la pelouse, à leurs pieds.

Il faisait froid et Hermione frissonna, et se rapprocha instinctivement de Drago, présence malgré tout rassurante et chaude dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Celui-ci ne songea pas à la repousser.

Ils marchaient près du lac, silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur, Granger ? dit-il en brisant le silence.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit pensivement Hermione.

-Je sais que les Gryffondors se prétendent courageux, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, fit Drago.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Bien sur que j'ai peur de différentes choses, mais je ne sais pas ce que je crains le plus… Je ne suis pas passée devant l'Epouvantard, en troisième année, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu tant de choses effrayantes… Je crois que le pire serait de perdre les gens que j'aime, me retrouver toute seule…

Malefoy ressenti malgré lui une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité en se disant qu'avec le conflit final qui approchait, elle risquait pourtant de perdre beaucoup de proches…

-Et toi ?

Malefoy hésitait un peu, entre Voldemort et son père. Après tout, Voldemort était capable de le tuer et lui infliger les pires tortures d'ici la fin de l'année s'il échouait… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas exactement de quoi son père était capable. Il pouvait très bien le faire souffrir, alors qu'il était son propre fils, et ça, c'était effrayant. Mais Lucius Malefoy était a Azkaban pour l'instant alors…

-Tu-Sais-Qui, lacha-t-il.

Voldemort ? Malefoy avait-t-il peur du châtiment qu'il lui réservait s'il ne tuant pas Dumbledore ? Était-il de son côté par crainte ? Par choix ? Par obligation ? Elle cherchait les réponses à ses questions en observant le visage de Malefoy, mais celui-ci semblait avoir revêtu un masque insondable, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soi dans ses yeux orageux.

Malefoy avait tout à coup froid.

Jusqu'où ce jeu irait-il ? Il redoutait les questions d'Hermione à présent.

« _J'ai peur de me faire démasquer_ »

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il ne voulait pas que les yeux d'Hermione se chargent de peur face à lui. Ou pire : de méprit. Il voulait qu'elle conserve son sourire aux dents bien plus régulières qu'en première année, son regard intelligent et ses yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle riait…

Bien sur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dénonce, ou qu'il doive la faire taire… Mais ce n'était que secondaire. Et il se cachait derrière ces excuses. La vérité c'est qu'il avait finit par apprécier la présence de la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Oh, juste un tout petit peu…

Ils avaient fini par atteindre un petit endroit près du lac, avec un gros arbre qui leur tendait son tronc.

Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, en silence, et avaient un instant observé le ciel dégagé et les étoiles qui les fixaient d'un air bienveillant.

-Tu crois aux extraterrestres, toi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses qu'ailleurs, il y a de la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit lentement Drago, je suppose qu'il doit bien y avoir d'autres formes de vie, loin d'ici. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de petits bonshommes verts, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'humour. Et toi ?

-Je ne croyais pas aux sorcières avant, alors… qui sait ! dit Hermione en riant. Puis elle ajouta, plus sérieusement, j'ai du mal à croire que la Terre soit le seul endroit dans tout l'univers qui abrite des êtres vivants. Mais je suppose aussi que sur d'autres planètes, la vie n'est sans doute pas au sens où nous, nous l'entendons…

-J'ai envie de me baigner, dit soudainement Malefoy.

-Tu es fou, fit doucement Hermione. Il fait trop froid…

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée et il aurait sans doute un petit rhume le lendemain mais il avait envie de faire quelques brasses.

-Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci, sans façon, répliqua Hermione en regardant la surface noire du lac qui reflétait la lune.

-Alleeeeer, fit-il, presque suppliant, sous le regard amusé de la brune.

Mais il eut soudain une _brillante_ idée et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il croisa les doigts dans sa poche de sorcier et demanda d'un ton négligent :

-Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Hermione voulu dire non, mais les images des discutions qu'elle avait eut avec Drago à la bibliothèque lui revinrent en tête. Elle revoyait ses cheveux qu'il ne plaquait plus sur sa tête et qui retombaient à présent avec une sorte de grâce, son trop rare sourire sincère mais qui se faisait plus présent, ses yeux gris métalliques lorsqu'il était en colère, gris orage… Elle fut tentée de mentir, mais se dit que le jeu se basait sur la confiance. Et puis, elle ne devait –pas encore- dire de qui…

-Eh bien… oui, répondit-elle en remerciant le ciel pour que la nuit soir si noire, dissimulant ainsi une partie de sa gène et ses joues écarlates.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit –et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

-Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle, espérant secrètement une réponse positive.

Lui ? Amoureux ? Stupide ; les Malefoy ne tombent pas amoureux… Mais en observant les yeux de la jeune fille, rendu brillant par la lune, il se mit à douter. Oh, juste un peu…

-Peut être bien, fit-il, se voulant mystérieux. Alors… qui fait chavirer le cœur de Miss Hermione Granger ? Weasmoche, sans doute ?

-Non, grogna Hermione, se rendant trop tard de son erreur : il allait plus que jamais se demander qui, à présent.

Elle accusa le coup. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas lui dire. Enfin, elle ne le voulait pas, surtout…  
Que dirait-il ? Il la rejetterait, c'est certain. Une Sang de Bourbe avec un Malefoy ? Absurde…

-Gage, répondit Hermione, un peu lasse.

Content que son stratagème ai marché, même si un peu frustré de ne pas savoir et surtout étonné que ce ne soit pas « l'autre abruti de rouquin », il dit d'une voix doucereuse –qui aurait d'ailleurs pu rivaliser avec le ton que réservait habituellement Rogue –cet abominable personnage !- à Harry :

-Eh bien, je crois que tu vas tout de même devoir m'accompagner dans le lac, Granger.

Elle le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il lui offrait son sourire le plus innocent. Elle retira son pantalon, ses chaussures et son t-shirt mais garda son débardeur.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ? attaqua Hermione, la voix rendue acide par la colère de s'être fait piéger.

Malefoy, en boxer, « _Non, Mione, ne rougit pas…_ » et les pieds dans l'eau « _Ouh, c'est tout de même un peu froid…_» répondit tranquillement :

-Gage.

« _Très bien…_ »

-Plonge direct dans l'eau ! fit Hermione méchamment.

A sa plus grande surprise, Malefoy n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il s'élança et fit une énorme bombe qui… éclaboussa Hermione d'eau glacée.

-Rhaaaa ! Malefoy, je vais te tuer ! cria-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite, ignorant l'eau froide, et tenta de l'éclabousser le plus possible.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, un instant de s'asperger d'eau pour reprendre leur souffle, Malefoy contre-attaqua :

-Bon, tu ne veux pas me dire quel est le bellâtre qui fait fondre ton petit cœur, ricana Malefoy –Hermione se retint à grand peine de rire ; Malefoy venait de s'insulter lui-même, voilà qui n'était pas commun ! Mais tu devrais pouvoir me le décrire sommairement, non ?

La brune soupira. Il n'allait décidément pas la laisser tranquille.

« _Il est grand, mince, beau…_ »

Jusque là, ça n'était pas trop compromettant.

« … _Il a les cheveux blonds très clairs…_ »

Aïe. Peu de gens avaient les cheveux de cette couleur dans son entourage proche. En fait, peu de gens étaient blonds dans l'école, voir aucun blond de la couleur bien particulière de Malefoy.

« … _et il a de superbes yeux gris orage. Oh, et puis, tant qu'on y est, il est à Serpentard et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris il s'appelle Drago…_ »

Hermione secoua la tête. Bof, pas terrible si elle souhaitait garder ça pour elle…

-Gage, marmonna-t-elle.

Malefoy réfléchit à un gage vraiment dur. Du genre qu'elle ne voudrait _vraiment pas_ faire. Une idée lumineuse lui vint.

Oui, oui, oui… Si elle refusait le gage, il saurait qui était ce fameux garçon –chose qu'il souhaitait savoir plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre- et si elle prenait le gage… Eh bien, ça risquerait d'être… hum… _intéressant_…

-Embrasse-moi, alors.

Hermione resta abasourdie quelques instants. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non… Elle devait être en plein délire –après tout, elle aurait sans doute envoyé à l'asile celui qui lui aurait prédit qu'un jour elle se serait retrouvée à se baigner à deux heures du matin dans le lac de Poudlard, en sous-vêtements et… avec _Malefoy_. Peut être s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle refuse ? Mais oui, bien sûr !

« _Franchement, Mione tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'il veuille _vraiment_ t'embrasser… _»

Ah c'était comme ça… Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise, le « sang pur »… D'un autre coté –et ça ennuyait Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne voulait d'admettre- elle regrettait un peu que son premier baiser avec Malefoy se passe de cette façon… à cause d'un simple gage…

« _Heuuu… Mione, youhou ! On parle de _Malefoy_, là. Ton premier baiser ? Comme si il y allait y en avoir d'autres ! Pff tu délires ma vieille… _»

Drago, quant à lui, observait la jeune femme indécise, plongée dans ses pensées, attendant sa réponse, le cœur battant.

-OK, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se rendant soudain compte à quel point il faisait froid ; elle grelottait un peu.

Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Malefoy. Celui-ci la senti un peu trembler et la serra contre lui sans réfléchir. Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides, à cause du lac. A cet instant, plus rien ne semblait exister pour ces deux adolescents. Seuls comptaient leurs lèvres unies et leurs corps enlacés. Ni la brise, ni l'eau froide du lac ne les atteignaient. Ils ne sentaient que la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait. Oubliées, leurs conditions sociales, effacées leurs différences, leurs maisons respectives, les années d'insultes et de haine, les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel, ce que pouvait bien penser les autres. Le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines ne servait qu'à faire battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

Lentement, ils se détachèrent, tremblants, se fuyant à présent du regard. Trop de choses étaient passées dans ce simple baiser pour que l'autre n'ait pas ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Ils sortirent du lac, gênés. Hermione leur lança à tous les deux un sort de séchage, puis ils se remirent à marcher, une fois habillés, sans échanger une parole. Une tempête faisait rage sous le crâne de Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione se demandait si son cerveau n'allait pas exploser.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Cette question taraudait les deux jeunes gens à peine sorti de l'enfance.

Le Serpentard, la Gryffondor ;-  
Le riche héritier des Malefoy, famille au sang pur depuis des générations, et la fille unique, des parents dentistes et modlus ;  
Le blond froid, la brune fougueuse ;  
Le Mangemort et la fille de moldus…

« _Digne de Roméo et Juliette_ » songea tristement Hermione, avant de se dire qu'au moins Roméo aimait sa belle…

-Malefoy ? risqua timidement la jeune fille après de longues minutes de silence, tu crois vraiment en la cause de Voldemort ?

Drado tressailli. Elle _savait_. Avait-elle tout deviné ? Comment ? Il avait l'impression d'être paralysé sur place. Il ne chercha pas à éluder la question, ou nier ; faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, de répondre « gage ». Le stade du jeu était dépassé depuis longtemps. Il se sentait si las.

-Je ne sais pas, Granger, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, dit-il d'un un peu accablé.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? répliqua Hermione, taquine.

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Il était fatigué, un peu perdu. Ça pouvait peut être lui faire du bien de parler, alors…

-Depuis tout petit, j'ai été élevé avec les idées de mon père. Sur le sang, et d'autres choses. Je suis un Malefoy, je porte à moi tout seul la famille puisque j'en suis l'unique héritier. Longtemps, mon père à été un modèle… J'ai pensé comme lui. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus certain. Mais il est sans doute trop tard pour reculer…

Malefoy parlait à présent sans s'arrêter, sans hésiter. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier, juste expliquer, raconter. Il évitait le regard de la brune ; il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Maintenant qu'il avait laissé sortir les mots, il voulait continuer, terminer.

-Mon père est en prison. Je dois lui faire honneur. Je… je n'aime pas V…Voldemort, chuchota-t-il, se sentant soudain vulnérable sous la lune. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai une mission à remplir et si je n'y arrive pas, si j'échoue… il me tuera. Il tuera ma mère. Pour l'exemple, tu comprends ? cria-t-il presque.

-Mais que veux-tu, toi ? demande doucement Hermione.

Devant son silence, elle demanda encore :

-Mais pourquoi ne pas demander la protection de Dumbledore ?

Il ricana. Un rire sans joie, amer. Il y avait de quoi !

-L'ordre pourrait te cacher, te protéger, insista la brune.

-Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent rien pour moi, et encore moins l'autre vieux fou. Et puis… qui voudrait de moi ? L'Elu Balafré ? dit le blond, acide.

Hermione le sentait perdu, fragile à cet instant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle fit alors ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait avec un autre : elle le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter un peu.

-Moi… souffla-t-elle si bas qu'elle douta que Malefoy l'ai entendue.

Mais ça ne plu pas du tout à Drago. Il la repoussa brutalement au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sang de Bourbe ! cracha-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant Hermione seule et désemparée au milieu du parc plongé dans la pénombre.

---

_Valaaaa ! C'est fini pour se chapitre, il était long hein ? Vous êtes contents ? (Vous habituez tout de même pas trop, je le ferai pas à chaque fois ) _

_Ben j'espère que vous aurez appréciés –malgré ma ptite fin moins rigolote… _

_A bientôt et… blabla habituel ; si vous voulez laisser des reviews…n'hésitez pas !_ ;-)


	14. Changement de Programme

_Suite à vos (virulentes ! ;-) ) reviews réclamant la suite… eh bien, là voilà ! _

_Alors, heureux ? ;-) _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant même si elle n'est pas aussi longue que le chapitre précédent…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione était d'une humeur tout simplement massacrante.

Après que Drago l'ai plantée dans le parc –« _Non mais quel toupet !_ »- elle était retournée au château, marchant à pas de loups dans les couloirs, priant le ciel, Merlin et tous les saints pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard, ce qui risquait de lui valoir de longues heures de retenue en perspective –voir pire…

Elle avait tant bien que mal réveillé la Grosse Dame, qui avait fini par la laisser entrer de mauvaise grâce dans la tour Gryffondor. Exténuée, Hermione s'était endormie dans un canapé, se disant qu'après tout, il n'y avait que quelques Gryffondors, tout au plus, en deuxième ou troisième année seulement.

Elle s'était réveillée avec des courbatures et des poches sous les yeux dues au manque de sommeil, grognant, elle avait prit une douche pus était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur une chaise à sa table, dans la Grande Salle, et s'était distraitement servie de la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main : porridge au chocolat et jus de citrouille.

En relevant la tête, elle avait aperçu Malefoy, assis presque en face d'elle à la table verte et s'était dépêchée de retourner à la contemplation de la bouillie brunâtre de son assiette, se refusant obstinément de croiser le regard de ce « pauvre idiot » Cependant, même si elle ruminait de sombres pensées pour l'instant, elle se doutait bien qu'au fond, le but de Malefoy n'avait pas été de la blesser mais qu'il avait sans doute été un peu trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour accepter qu'elle le console et avait réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en la repoussant, en se fermant aux autres… et en les blessants pour qu'ils n'entrevoient pas ses propres faiblesses.

« _Non mais vraiment, il m'embrasse et puis Môssieur me repousse, en m'insultant, par dessus le marché ! _»

Même si elle l'aurait fermement nié, sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas seulement due à sa nuit trop courte. Elle regardait quelques fois l'objet de sa colère d'un oeil noir, mais peu de temps car lorsqu'elle observait son visage impassible –il avait l'air fatigué, mais pas autant qu'elle- elle sentait sa mauvaise humeur s'estomper et elle repensait alors à leurs discutions et… leur baiser dans le lac.

« _Grrmlbl… Enlève-toi ça de la tête, Mione, il n'en a rien à faire de ton « sang impur » _-Non mais vraiment !- _et même s'il t'apprécie peut être un peu, ça ne sert à rien de te tourner des films… _»

Drago, de son côté, ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prit.

Il avait senti que la situations lui échappait, il se sentait bien dans les bras d'Hermione, puis il s'était souvenu de qui elle était, ça l'avait effrayé et il avait agit avec violence, sans réfléchir. Il le regrettait sans doute un peu, mais il était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer.

Une terrible lutte silencieuse s'étaie engagée. Des bribes de conversations lui revenaient en mémoire. Croyait-il vraiment en la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Bonne question…

La réponse lui aurait semblée évidente il y a peu de temps encore. Mais maintenant…

_« Les Sangs Purs sont supérieurs… »_

_Vraiment ? Hermione –Hermione ? Merlin ! Je veux dire _Granger_- est pourtant très douée, alors que Crabbe et Goyle réunit son aussi futé qu'une paire de chaussettes… _

_« Oui, mais les moldus sont pitoyables… »_

_Pourtant…ils arrivent à se débrouiller sans magie, non ? Alors que nous, nous en serions bien incapables… _

_« Dumbledore est un vieux fou ! »_

_Vieux, sans aucun doute, mais ne dit-on pas qu'il est un des plus grands sorciers du monde ? N'a-t-il pas tenu tête à Vol… hum, au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus puissant ! Il est revenu à la vie ! »_

_Oui mais… c'est cet imbécile balafré de _Potter_ qui a faillit l'envoyer au placard à l'âge d'un an ! _

_« Aaarg ! Je vais devenir fou ! »_

Que voulait-il, lui ? Que croyait-il ? Il aurait aimé le savoir…

---

Les vacances étaient à présent terminées.

Hermione n'avait plus parlé à Malefoy, mais ne lui en voulait plus non plus. Un nouveau plan avait germé dans son esprit. Malefoy ne « savait pas » s'il croyait en la cause de cet espèce de psychopathe néo-nazi de Voldemort ? Il hésitait ? Il suivait la voie de son père mais ne savait pas ce que lui voulait vraiment ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle avait préparé un plan d'attaque qui lui remettrait les idées en place ! Elle avait hâte de le mettre à exécution, mais d'abord il fallait attendre qu'ils soient en meilleurs termes. Se reparler serait déjà un bon début…

Harry et Ron étaient revenus du Terrier, contents de leurs vacances.

Ils avaient questionnés Hermione sur les siennes, qui s'était empressée de marmonner de vagues explications et changer de sujet. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardés, perplexes, mais n'avaient pas insistés, se disant qu'elle n'était sans doute pas d'humeur.

Les cours à peine repris et les sixièmes années avaient déjà une montagne de devoirs à faire, ce qui faisait pester Ron. Hermione avait déjà presque tout terminé et houspillait les garçons de temps en temps, les menaçants de ne pas leur venir en aide en juin. Cependant, elle mettait moins de cœur à les réprimander, trop occupée par son « plan diabolique » comme elle l'avait baptisé.

Elle avait parlé une fois à Malefoy, mais celui-ci avait été extrêmement fermé. Il semblait sous pression. Elle se demandait si c'était l'avancement de sa mission qui le mettait dans un tel état ou le fait que l'école était à nouveau pleine de monde pour les montrer du doigt si on les voyait ensemble. Ou si c'était leur dernier moment qui suscitait une certaine gêne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en fut pas question à un seul moment.

Leurs « retrouvailles » dans la bibliothèque avaient été plutôt silencieuses et froides, mais leur complicité avait fini par en partie revenir, après une bonne demi-heure à consulter un ouvrage sur les « propriétés magiques des pieuvres pourprées du moyen orient »

Une fois que sa patience fut usée (face aux étoiles de mer à 8 branches épineuses du bassin méditerranéen) Malefoy entassa consciencieusement ses affaires dans son sac. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Hermione le retint.

-Malefoy ? fit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Il eut un léger geste de recule, mais se retint de retirer son bras, pour ne pas la froisser. Il inclina la tête, lui faisait signe de continuer. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha du Serpentard d'un pas félin et murmura de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle put :

-Dis donc, beau blond, ça te dirait de me retrouver samedi prochain, devant la statue d'Ulrike le Bigleux ?

Malefoy resta interloqué, son cerveau refusant obstinément de réagir pendant quelques secondes. Était-ce bien Herm… -heu _Granger_- qui venait de lui dire ça, accompagnant ses paroles d'une gentille œillade ? La Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, l'amie de « l'Elu » et Weasmoche ?

-Granger, tout va bien ? dit-il retrouvant la parole, se voulant sarcastique pour reprendre contenance. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas totalement à dissimuler son trouble.

Hermione sourit intérieurement.

-21 heures, souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la bibliothèque d'une démarche souple en laissant un Drago plus perplexe que jamais.

Un fois un peu plus loin, elle explosa de rire dans le couloir désert.

« _Houhouhou, la tête de Malefoy… Rholala, j'y ai été fort mais… Mrfff… Haha… Trop drôle… J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer trop de choses –il risque d'être déçu- Hu hu… En plus, j'en ai profité pour l'embrasser… Aaah… Bon, stop Mione, ça suffit _» se dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Elle rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas dansant. Ron et Harry étaient couvert de boue –manifestement du au Quidditch- et plissaient les yeux face à un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement complexe.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Hermione d'une vois enjouée. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Ron (il faut dire qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là et que le ciel était plutôt menaçant) qui aurait presque pu rivaliser avec Malefoy. Quoique…

En y repensant Hermione faillit piquer un fou rire mais se retint. Elle prit d'office les deux parchemins de ses meilleurs amis et commença à rayer quelques phrases par-ci, ajoutant quelques-unes par-là, corrigeant, et leur remit finalement avec un sourire radieux au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-Et voilà le travail !

Harry la regarda également d'un air bizarre, surtout après qu'elle ai affirmé que le travail de Ron était « pas mal du tout » alors qu'elle avait presque entièrement raturé sa feuille…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? T'as avalé une potion d'Euphorie ou quoi ?

-Non, non… Tout va très bien. Bon, je vais me coucher ajouta-t-elle en se sentant légèrement rougir.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, perplexes, puis haussèrent les épaules : il valait mieux qu'elle soit comme ça que le contraire…


	15. Rendezvous

_Hello hello ! _

_Je vous poste rapidement un p'tit chapitre à la sauvette ; m'en voulez pas si je ne suis un peu plus lente que d'habitude (je me débrouille quand même plutôt bien ; 15 chapitres en 3 semaines, avouez que c'est quand même pas mal…) mais je suis en plein préparation d'un exam ; je dois faire un MEGA dossier d'une quarantaine de pages en économie et le présenter lundi pendant une heure (en bref je dois donner cours pour ceux que ça intéresse… :s ) et donc voilà on s'en fout mais ça me prend pas mal de temps…_

_Enfin, promis, je me dépêche de poster les suivants !_

_Bisous à tous mes lecteurs, lectrices, reviewers et revieweuses ! _:-)

_Et … Bonne lecture, bien sûr ! _;-)

* * *

Une fois en pyjama et confortablement installée dans son lit, elle repensa encore une fois à son fameux « plan machiavélique ».

L'excitation était retombée et elle se sentait à présent un rien angoissée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Elle devait suivre ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien… Car si elle échouait…

« _Dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ma pauvre Mione_ » gémit la jeune fille. La tête de Malefoy tantôt semblait une bien moindre consolation.

De toute façon, se dit-elle, il était déjà trop tard. Les choses avaient déjà basculé depuis ce baiser, dans le lac de Poudlard… Non, en fait, c'était depuis ce fameux rêve que tout était différent… Et surtout depuis que son cœur battait un peu plus fort lorsque l'image d'un certain blond lui traversait l'esprit…

_Malefoy_… Qui l'eut crût ?

Après ces années d'insultes, de mépris, de colère et de violence (Hermione lui avait tout de même asséné une baffe monumentale dont elle n'était pas peu fière il y avait quelques années…) voilà qu'ils découvraient tout autre chose.  
Il s'avérait agréable s'il y mettait du sien. Sa carapace d'indifférence n'était en fait qu'une façade et même s'il était encore pétrit des idées de son père, il restait de l'espoir, car son masque de dédain se fissurait un peu chaque jour. Bien sur, au départ, si les choses se passaient bien c'était uniquement car la jeune fille faisait des efforts immenses pour garder un semblant de bonne ambiance pour réaliser le travail donné par Rogue. Mais après… Elle se demandait ce qui avait été l'instant déclic, ce qui avait fait rompre les barrières de la différence. Leur complicité était venue avec le jeu… Et les choses étaient allées d'elles-mêmes ensuite.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que le Serpentard remplace petit à petit Ron ?

Peut être était-ce le fait de se découvrir un peu chaque jour, de d'entrevoir une petite partie de l'autre dont on ne soupçonnait pas l'existence ? Hermione avait toujours eu le goût d'apprendre…

Peut être était-ce cette complicité, ce jeu de sarcasmes et d'humour qui avait fait la différence ? Peut être leurs points communs. Car au fond, Hermione l'avait dit elle-même ; en fait, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun… La solitude de l'enfant unique à commencer. Ce sentiment de ne parfois pas être à sa place… Hermione aimait beaucoup Harry et Ron bien sur, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait comme avec des amies, et puis, ils étaient bien plus proches qu'avec elle… Malefoy savait peut être au fond que tout ce que lui disait son père n'était pas exact ?

Qui sait…

La semaine sui suivit fut sans doute une des plus pénible pour Hermione.

Au début, les jours semblaient s'étirer mollement et ne pas vouloir avancer, mais au plus on se rapprochait de la date fatidique, au plus eux-ci filaient alors soudain à toute allure, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui commençait à paniquer.

Samedi matin, elle se sentait affreusement mal, un peu nauséeuse.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'irait pas, tant pis, elle laissait tout tomber, mais le courage des Gryffondors le lui faisait malheureusement pas défaut, elle se présenta tout de même à l'heure convenue, à l'endroit prévu.

Elle craignait à présent que Drago -« _enfin, Malefoy…_ »- ne vienne pas elle a la fois, elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle se tordait les mains dans le couloir, espérant que personne ne la surprendrait après le couvre feu.

Elle s'était forcée à avaler un peut déjeuner ce matin, après s'être levée et avait fini par trouver une méthode qui fonctionnait plutôt bien : à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la panique l'envahir, elle se forçait à respirer calmement et pensait aux douces lèvres de Malefoy. Ça lui donnait parfois l'ai ailleurs et un sourire béant mais il valait mieux ça que de trembler toute la journée.

Elle s'était chouchoutée, bichonnée, pomponnée, tout en veillant à ne pas en faire trop.

Elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin –noirs bien sur- et opté pour un léger maquillage. Elle portait une jupe brune asymétrique avec un cache-cœur noir et un débardeur aux fines dentelles par-dessous, noir également, et des ballerines assorties. Elle avait longuement hésité à se lisser les cheveux comme ne quatrième année mais elle ne voulait pas attirer trop l'attention sur elle.

« _Et puis, il n'aura pas vraiment l'occasion de voir mes cheveux…_ »

Elle s'était douchée et parfumée et s'était permise une ultime coquetterie ; un joli pendentif doré autour du cou et des boucles d'oreilles où brillaient de minuscules petits diamants.

Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps devant le miroir –sauf pour le bal de Noël- et elle avait cru devenir folle après s'être demandé si, tout compte fait, elle n'était pas mieux de s'habiller avec un pantalon et d'attacher ses cheveux… ou porter son t-shirt bleu ?

Elle avait décrété qu'il était de tout façon trop tard pour changer d'avis, se maudissant pour cette attitude puérile.

« _Je me comporte vraiment comme une imbécile ces derniers temps…_ »

De son côté, Malefoy avait aussi soigné son apparence, même si cela se voyait moins puisque c'était déjà dans ses habitudes. Il était très intrigué par ce rendez-vous et cherchait où était le piège. Il avait hésité à ne pas y aller et planter Hermione mais ne trouvant pas, il se dit qu'il verrait bien, si tant est qu'il y en avait bien un.

Il se sentait un peu nerveux malgré lui et se reprit. Un Malefoy n'est jamais nerveux…

Hermione attendait donc devant cette fichue statue, anxieuse, lorsque Malefoy apparut au bout du couloir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire radieux, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Les pas qui les séparaient leurs semblaient interminables.

Enfin, il arriva à sa hauteur. Il la regardait, non pas d'un air méprisant, mais perplexe, étonné. Ses yeux semblaient lui l'interroger : que veux-tu ? Qu'as-tu préparé ? Gênée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Salut, fit-elle.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il.

« _Mpff, pas terrible, la conversation… On peut décidément pas dire que ce soit notre fort…_ »

Elle regarda s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et entraîna Malefoy, le prenant par la main.

-A quoi tu joues, Granger ? Où tu m'emmènes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais réponds-moi, bon sang ! chuchotait le bond, s'énervant légèrement devant son silence.

Il la suivit néanmoins, de mauvaise grâce.

Elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur que Malefoy ne reconnu pas tout de suite.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer, à la fin… ? commença Malefoy, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Alors voilà, Malefoy… C'st un nouveau jeu. C'est moi qui fixe les règles. Tu dois me faire confiance, dit-elle ne le regardant dans les yeux, l'intimant silencieusement de ne pas l'interrompre. Tu peux tenter l'aventure ou partir maintenant. A toi de choisir… Mais il n'y a pas de pièges, Malefoy, je t'en donne ma parole, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Drago se tenait là, hésitant. Ces secrets l'agaçaient un peu et il était tenté de tourner les talons. Mais à la fois, de jeu… ce mystère... Ça l'intriguait. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité et il voulait savoir.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Hermione lui sourit, un sourire sincère et spontané.

Elle sorti un fin bandeau noir qu'elle posa alors sur les yeux de Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci avait un premier réflexe de recul. Il se laissa tout de même faire, docile. Elle passa ensuite trois fois devant le mur, et entra ensuite dans la Salle sur Demande, guidant Drago Malefoy.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle.

« _Parfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Tiens-toi bien Malefoy, la phase 1 va commencer… _»

* * *

_Et valaaaa c'est fini pour cette fois ! _

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bon il n'est pas vraiment passionnant je l'avoue mais je place le décors et l'ambiance._

_Vous avez une p'tite idée de ce qui se cache dans la salle ? _

_Quel est ce « plan machiavélique » ? _;-)


	16. Sens

_Eh bien voila je me suis démenée pour vous faire un petit chapitre supplémentaire pour le week-end mais je suis un peu déçue par vos reviews. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas beaucoup aimé mon chapitre précédent… Enfin, de toute façon j'écris surtout cette fiction pour moi mais c'est plus gai de savoir que d'autre l'apprécie. N'hésiter pas à me dire s'il y a des choses que vous trouvez qui doivent être améliorées (ou qui sont parfaites comme ça.. _;-)_) J'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera davantage (je l'ai fait long ! _;-)

_Bonne lecture à tous !!!_

_---_

Hermione était dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Il est pourtant tard, très tard. Elle se tournait dans son lit, à la fois exténuée et en pleine forme. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Ou plutôt si. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette soirée…

Elle se redressa brutalement, rejetant sans pitié les draps rouges au fond de son lit, se leva silencieusement et alla à la fenêtre, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati, qui dormaient tout près.

Elle posa front sur la vitre froide, observant les étoiles et la lune qui se découpaient sur le ciel sombre.

**Flash back :**

_-Alors… voilà, avait commencé laborieusement Hermione, il s'agit d'un nouveau jeu, en quelque sorte. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais tu découvriras bien assez vite comment il fonctionne. Heu… je suppose que tu ne dois pas être à ton aise avec les yeux bandés mais c'est normal et… je te promets que je ne vais pas ta faire de mauvaise blague –Malefoy grogna, mais resta immobile, stoïque ; attendant._

_-OK, dit Hermione dans un sourire. Alors, c'est parti !_

_En face d'eux se tenaient une rangée de chaises, tabourets et fauteuils de toutes formes, couleuse et tailles._

_-Je… je vais te guider, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, les mains légèrement tremblantes. On va aller s'asseoir…_

**Fin du flash back**

Toujours devant la fenêtre, Hermione sourit.

Le « jeu » s'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'était certes pas formidable, mais il risquait de devenir intéressant…

Malefoy ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait vraiment, alors elle avait imaginé un stratagème pour l'inciter à découvrir ce qui lui plaisait et ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Avant de s'aventurer dans les valeurs et croyances, il fallait revenir aux sources : les sens.

Le premier de la liste ? Le toucher. Un sens que l'on connaît bien mais qu'on a tendance à négliger trop souvent, surtout lorsqu'on vit une vie de sorcier, avec baguette magique et elfes de maison prêt à satisfaire vos moindres désirs. De plus, les gens l'oublient souvent au profit de la vue.

**Flash back**

_La première étape était celle du « siège »_

_La moins amusante sans doute (enfin, Hermione, elle trouvait ça très drôle à regarder) mais il fallait bien passer par là._

_Hermione fit asseoir Malefoy dans chacun d'eux, lui demandant de choisir lequel lui convenait le mieux._

_Le premier était un simple tabouret de bois vermoulu, à trois pieds, et le blond faillit bien tomber à la renverse, surprit qu'il n'y ai pas de dossier. Hermione s'était retenue à grand-peine d'éclater de rire et lui avait proposé un autre siège, tandis que Malefoy se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, légèrement agacé, mais surtout curieux de savoir que qu'Hermione lui avait préparé._

_Drago avait essayé un vieux divan poussiéreux et défoncé qui le fit tousser, une chaise sur laquelle il devait se tenir droit comme un « i » qu'il n'aima pas du tout, un petit pouf marocain mais où il s'enfonçait tellement qu'il eu du mal à se relever, une banquette de train qu'il trouva _« pas trop mal mais pas terrible non plus_ », quelque chaises de toutes sortes et peintes avec des couleurs vives qui commençaient à s'écailler, un canapé biscornu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec un vieux crapaud, si ce n'est qu'il était recouvert d'un tissu rêche et orange vif, une chaise bancale en plastic bleu, typiquement moldue, et bien d'autres sièges encore, dont une chaise de bureau à roulettes –ce qui l'amusa beaucoup après sa première frayeur de se rendre compte qu'elle _bougeait_- et une sorte de trône noir gotique qui n'aurait pas parut déplacé dans une salle de torture _(« Non mais t'as voulu que je m'embroche ou quoi, Granger !?_ » rouspéta-t-il après avoir senti une des piques sous ses doigts)_

_Il jeta finalement son dévolu sur un confortable fauteuil aux larges accoudoirs de bois sculptés et –et cela fit sourire Hermione- au tissu rouge et or…_

_Une fois installé, elle lui proposa de lui faire passer des objets qu'il devait d'abord classer dans la catégorie « j'aime » ou « j'aime pas » et, si possible, les deviner…_

_Malefoy était sceptique au départ –cela se voyait malgré le bandeau qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du visage mais il finit par bien s'amuser. Il faut dire que la Salle sur Demande avait réalisé exactement ce que voulait Hermione :_

_Une sorte d'immense panier d'osier était rempli de toute sortes d'objets, parfois les plus étranges ou farfelus. Il y avait aussi deux petits tapis, sous les vœux de la brune, sur lesquels Hermione déposait les objets que Drago avait touchés, après avoir décrétés qu'ils étaient agréables ou non._

_Si Drago s'amusait beaucoup en essayant de deviner les choses qu'Hermione lui mettait entre les mains, la Gryffondor ne s'ennuyait pas pour autant. Elle trouvait souvent drôles les réponses parfois saugrenues du blond, et plus que tout, elle trouvait hilarant et attendrissant de voir ses sourcils se froncer et sa bouche se tordre en une moue perplexe, alors qu'il tenait un objet que n'importe quel moldu aurait trouvé en quelques secondes. Il avait aussi par exemple prit pour « _un vieux hochet décrépit_ » une petite statuette représentant Salazar Serpentard et confondu une peluche de lapin avec une fleur cotonneuse, au duvet légèrement pelucheux._

_Hermione ne se souvenait même plus de tous les objets qu'elle avait sortis de la corbeille._

_Il y avait entre autres une balle de rugby (Drago avait eu une expression dubitative face à cette « _chose bizarre_ »), un savon au chèvrefeuille (l'odeur l'avait aidé), un coquillage, un ver de terre de farces et attrapes en plastique _(« eh ! C'est quoi ce machin ! Beurk, c'est dégeux !_»), un petit porte-clé en forme de cœur, une carotte, une, pièce de monnaie moldue (il avait été intrigué et avait demandé à Hermione d'un ton dégagé s'il pourrait la voix ensuite), une casquette pour enfant, avec des oreilles de Mickey dessus, une vieille chaussette trouée (mais propre), une raquette de tennis (là aussi Malefoy était resté perplexe) un gant de toilette humide qui avait provoqué sur le visage de Malefoy une jolie mimique de dégoût, un oisillon vert qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître avec sa baguette (Drago avait effleuré tout doucement les plume du petit oiseau qui gazouillait gentiment dans sa main, de peur de lui faire du mal), un porte-mine (Malefoy avait refusé de croire qu'on pouvait écrire avec une chose aussi étrange et la brune lui avait promis de lui montrer ensuite), une poignée de sable, un petite bouteille de parfum, une fleur, une grappe de raisins (que Malefoy avait ensuite mangé), une châtaigne, un gros champignon (que Malefoy avait ensuite lâché en sentant la chaire spongieuse du gros bolet et avait décrété qu'il ne voulait plus sentir cette « _chose immonde_ » alors qu'Hermione riait en affirmant que, rissolé à la poêle avec du beurre et du sel, c'était délicieux), une gomme, une orange (cette fois encore, l'odeur avait aidé), de vieille lunettes, une craie, une petite voiture jouet pour enfants, une écharpe d'Hermione, un escarpin et bien d'autres choses encore…_

_Une fois les objets classés, Hermione avait autorisé Malefoy à retirer son bandeau et observer les deux tapis, où s'amoncelaient une foule d'objets divers. Le blond avait d'abord cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par la lumière, il avait semblé horrifié par la couleur du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, puis avait fouiné, l'air aussi émerveillé qu'un gosse ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attendrir Hermione -prenant grand soin de le cacher au Serpentard._

_Parfois étonné, tantôt triomphant, car il avait deviné juste, il avait énormément de mal à conserver son masque d'impassibilité, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione._

_Elle lui montra le fonctionnement de quelques objets moldus, dont le porte-mine et la raquette de tennis, et celui-ci ne parut pas du tout fermé, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'objets sorciers._

_Enfin, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait préféré._

_Après réflexion, il fini par admettre qu'il avait beaucoup aimé l'oisillon. Hermione murmura alors une formule et fit réapparaître le petit oiseau vert, et le lui offrit._

_Malefoy marmonna un vague « _mgmercibl_ » mais la brune comprit que ça lui avait fait plaisir._

_-Gage ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule._

_-On va dire vérité, pour commencer, répliqua Drago._

_-Comment as-tu trouvé le jeu ? fit-elle timidement, espérant une réponse positive._

_-Hum… fit Malefoy, l'air très partagé –il avait envie de faire durer un petit peu le supplice d'Hermione, devant son air inquiet, mais finit par avouer que c'était pas mal. J'ai bien aimé, admit-il._

_Hermione ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement et lui fit son plus beau sourire._

_-Allons, tu es de mauvaise foi, dit-elle, ce jeu était extraordinaire, reconnais-le, Malefoy._

_-Pfeuu, tu rêves, répliqua la blond sur le même ton, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie, ajouta-t-il, mimant une ébauche de bâillement._

_Hermioen prit un air outré._

_-Menteur ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton théâtrale. Je connaît votre secret mon cher, n'essayez pas de le nier, je sais que vous ne savez pas comment reconnaître que je suis la meilleure créatrice de jeu de la planète –que dis-je ? De l'Univers ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux point…_

_Il se séparèrent finalement, retournant à leurs dortoirs respectifs, contents de leur soirée._

**Fin du flash-back**

Hermione sourit aux étoiles et retourna se coucher, se pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

Elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la suite de son plan…


	17. Cher Malefoy

_Hello ! _

_Woah, cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment reçu de chouettes reviews de votre part ! Alors un tout grand merci à vous, en particulier à __**Little Angel**__ qui m'a pas mal remonté le moral mais aussi __**Lyly J**__,__** Ana Malefoy**__,__**œil-de-nuit**__ et __**kimlovetom**__ ! Et puis ceux qui me lisent en silence aussi bien sûr ! _;-)

_Voilà ; maintenant... la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_---_

_**Cher Drago**__…_ Non.  
Hermione ratura son parchemin. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Et écrire « cher Malefoy », ça ne le faisait que moyen. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'appeler par leur nom de famille, mais par lettre… Elle n'allait pas l'appeler monsieur, non plus !

_**Beau blond, rendez-vous samedi soir, même lieu, même heure que la dernière fois…**__  
_Hum, hum. Peut être un peu trop osé ? En tous cas si quelqu'un le lisait, personne n'imaginerait qu'elle puisse être à l'origine de ce mot…

Néanmoins, elle n'étais toujours pas satisfaite et raya sa phrase pour la énième fois. Allons, ça ne devait tout de même pas être si compliqué !

« _Voyons… réfléchis, Mione_ »

_**Très cher candidat, vous avez été sélectionné pour la deuxième partie de notre super jeu !**_

« _Pfff… Pitoyable. Si avec ça il ne te prend pas pour une débile… Bon…_ »

_**Gage : (ne t'avis surtout pas de me répondre vérité, Malefoy !) Rendez-vous samedi, même heure, même endroit que la dernière fois. Signé : S.B. **_

Là. Hermione était enfin satisfaite.  
S.B. ; _Sang de Bourbe_… Personne ne la chercherait sous ces initiales, pensa-t-elle avec une ironie amère, et à la fois, Malefoy comprendrait le message... Oui, c'était parfait. Elle ensorcela le mot, qui vola alors discrètement vers Drago, assis un peu plus loin et qui semblait aussi passionné que Ron par la lecture du chapitre : « Les créatures Visqueuses de la nuit : comment s'en débarrasser en 3 leçons »

Celui-ci déplia le papier, et le lu, intrigué. Pansy essaya tant bien que mal de lire par-dessus son épaule mais il le lui cacha délibérément. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Hermione - « _Espèce de sale peste à tête de pékinois…_ »- qui rosit légèrement quand elle croisa son regard et retourna précipitamment à sa lecture.

Un petit mot apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. La réponse qu'elle attendait, visiblement…

**Ta proposition me semble très intéressante, mais pardonne-moi, j'ai tant d'admiratrices que je n'arrive pas à placer un visage sous tes initiales…**

… ou pas. Hermione lut le mot qui était revenu à son point de départ, fronçant les sourcils.

« _Toujours aussi « modeste »…_ »

_**Allons, fait un effort,**_**Drakichounet**, écrivit-elle, _**Belle, brune, intelligente… cela ne te dit rien ? En ce qui concerne S.B., c'est un joli surnom que **__**tu**__** m'as attribuée ces dernières années, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Signée : xXx**_

Hermione ensorcela le nouveau mot et l'envoya une fois encore à Malefoy, qui sourit d'un air narquois. Il répondit immédiatement, après avoir vérifié que personne ne lisait ce qu'il écrivait :

**Oh oui, bien sûr, tu ne peux être que… Myriam Ziriel, suis-je bête ! Nous avons en effet passé de très agréables moments… A samedi, beauté, signé : le Tombeur**

Le blond s'amusa beaucoup de voir la Gryffondor crisper les poings, l'air furieux, les joues rouges, lorsqu'elle lu sa réponse. Rageuse, elle lui répondit :

_**Hum, non je te parle d'une fille **_**vraiment**_** belle et **__**brillante**_**… **(« _Et pas cette fille complètement cruche ! _») _**Mais je vais finir par croire que tu as raison ; tu dois en effet être bête… Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée sur ton compte… tu ne me semble pas très vif comme garçon…**_

« _Et toc !_ »

« _Ah c'est comme ça…_ » se dit Malefoy, vexé.

**Allons, allons, ma jolie brune, ne te vexe pas pour si peu… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai tant de succès. Je suis tellement beau, grand, musclé, irrésistible, athlétique, gracieux et tellement… **_**moi.**_** Je sais bien que vous voulez toutes sortir avec moi…**

_**Quelle modestie ! N'aurais-tu pas les chevilles qui enflent ? Je crois que je préférais encore jeter mon dévolu sur Goyle ! **_

C'était totalement faux, bien entendu. Mais bon, il n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'elle trouvait ses yeux orageux ensorcelants…

« **Hum… Personnellement, je te conseillerais plutôt Crabbe. Moins idiot…** »

Hermione faillit éclater de rire à cette remarque –il faut dire que ledit garçon était précisément en train de se gratter la tête d'un air ahuri, ce qui lui donnait une ressemblance frappante avec un troll des montagnes particulièrement stupide…

_**Mwoui, je ne sais pas, chacun ses goûts, Malefoy. Après tout, tes, hum, **_**préférences**_**, ne regardent que toi…**_

Lorsqu'il reçu le mot, Drago prit une délicate teinte entre le vert et le rose.

**Aaarg ! Non mais ça va pas d'insinuer des trucs pareils ? Je te le laisse, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, fais-en ce que tu veux !**

_**Hum, merci beaucoup mais… Je préfère les beaux blonds…**_

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout, même si ça partait d'une taquinerie. Mais alors que Malefoy prenait un air fier, Hermione envoya rapidement un deuxième mot :

… _**comme Colin Crivet**__._

Ce qui lui fit instantanément prendre le sourire et prendre un air boudeur, au grand amusement de la brune.

_**Allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu n'es pas mal non plus…**_

Mais alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à ajouter « _par rapport à Goyle, bien sûr_ », une ombre aux cheveux graisseux se pencha sur elle, lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

-Eh bien, Miss Granger, cela fera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione baissa la tête, même si c'était plus de peur qu'il n'arrive à lire dans ses yeux toutes les insultes et le mépris qu'elle lui portait que par soumission, alors que Rogue continuait d'une voix doucereuse, juste assez forte pour que tout le monde entende distinctement :

-Oh, mais que vois-je ? Vous écrivez des petits mots ? « Allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu n'es pas mal non plus… » lut-il en prenant grand soin de détacher lentement chaque mot. Eh bien Miss Granger, comme c'est _charmant_ –cependant, il était loin d'avoir l'air de trouver ça charmant, d'après son rictus et ses yeux qui la fixaient d'un air mauvais.

Les Serpentards ricanaient allègrement et la brune n'eut pas le courage de regarder en direction de Drago Malefoy. Ron avait l'air furieux et ses oreilles étaient plus que jamais cramoisies, tandis qu'Harry la regardait d'air à la fois compatissant –il savait ce que c'était de se faire humilier par Rogue- et étonné. Lavande et Parvati quant à elles, regardaient Hermione d'un air surexcité, tandis qu'Hermione aurait voulu disparaître à cet instant précis.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna et elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour filer hors de la classe, rouge de honte, sous le regard accusateur de Ron dans son dos.

---

_Valaaaa ! Bon je sais bien qu'il n'est pas très long (toute façon c'est toujours trop court…) mais j'en posterait rapidement la suite, même si le rythme sera peut être un peu moins soutenu (Eh oui, les examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas.. :s) Et puis pour ceux qui ont eu le grand courage de lire mon blabla jusqu'ici, sachez que J'AI REUSSI MON ORAL EN ECO-heu ;p (nananinanèreuuuh !) Tout le monde s'en fout, mais moi je suis contente_


	18. La dispute

_Alors là…vous m'avez gâté, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !  
Je viens voir mes p'tites reviews du moment et … Waw ! Mais c'est que j'en ai reçu tout plein _:-)

_Ben voilà vous m'avez mis de bonne humeur, c'est le début du week-end et je vous poste un p'tit chapitre pour vous remercier ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_---_

Hermione était directement allée à son dortoir et avait refusé d'en sortir, préférant ne pas descendre manger. Ginny était venue lui rendre visite et lui apporter quelque chose à grignoter, mais la brune n'avait pas voulu lui donner la moindre explication, qu'elle reçu d'Harry par la suite. Et de toutes façon, les rumeurs s'étaient déjà répandues comme une traînée de poudre dans le château…

La seule consolation d'Hermione fut un petit mot, qu'elle reçu plus tard dans la soirée.

« **Je prends le gage. A samedi… jolie brune !  
PS : Alors comme ça je ne suis pas si mal que ça ?** »

Le lendemain fut une journée éprouvante pour Hermione. Les Serpentards lui lançaient évidement des commentaires dés qu'ils le pouvaient, mais en plus des « gentillesses » habituelles des verts et argent, elle devait supporter les incessantes questions du genre « _Alors ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu t'es _enfin_ mise avec Ron ?_ », ce à quoi elle répondait invariablement par des soupires excédés ou les yeux au ciel. Elle passait son temps à se répéter mentalement « _N'y fais pas attention, Hermione, n'y fait pas attention… Ils finiront pas se lasser… N'y fais pas attention…_ » Mais en plus de tout cela, elle devait essayer d'éviter Harry et Ron, ce qui s'avérait bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

Ron était aussi au centre de l'attention. Plusieurs filles gloussantes tentaient de faire leur enquête et Lavande lui jetait souvent des regards accusateurs. Cependant, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il semblait tant s'irriter de cette situation, et le doute fini par s'installer. Si ce n'étais pas lui… Qui était-ce alors ?  
Et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres (Entre autres, qu'Hermione vivait une passion secrète avec le Survivant, que son petit ami était un première année à qui elle avait fait boire une philtre d'amour ou encore que la brune sortait avec Gregor Balle, un Serpentard de cinquième année aussi futé que ses pantoufles et au visage qui semblait s'être fait écrasé par un bulldozer lorsqu'il était petit.)

Néanmoins, il fallut bien affronter ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce qui arriva d'ailleurs bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione.

Alors qu'elle revenait à la Tour Gryffondor avec la ferme intention de rester dans sa chambre toute la soirée, sous peine de devenir folle, elle se vit bloquée le passage par… Ron, qui paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il sans préambule, les mains sur les hanches, dans une imitation plutôt réussie de Mme Weasley.

-Alors quoi ? demanda innocemment Hermione, ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût du rouquin.

-Qui s'est ? répliqua-t-il, hargneux.

-Personne, fit Hermione.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, menaça Ron. Qui est l'espèce d'imbécile… ?

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car la brune qui avait déjà les nerfs à vifs perdit le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

-D'abord qui te dit qu'il y a quelqu'un, articula-t-elle, les dents serrées.

-Et ce mot, hein ? Je veux savoir qui c'est et je vais aller lui casser la g… s'obstina Ron.

-Maintenant ÇA SUFFIT ! Cesse de faire l'imbécile, Ronald Weasley…

-Moi, je fais l'imbécile ? s'énerva Ron.

-PARFAITEMENT ! JE TIENS À TE SIGNALER QUE TOUT CELA EST DE _TA_ FAUTE ! ÇA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVE SI MÔSSIEUR N'ETAIS PAS ASSEZ IDIOT POUR ME FAIRE ATTENDRE CINQ ANS ET NE PAS SE RENDRE COMPTE QUE JE _SUIS_ UNE _FILLE_ ! Et en plus, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, de sortir avec _Lav-lav_ !

Avant de disparaître en haut des escaliers, elle ajouta calmement :

-Et puis, je ne sors avec personne.

Laissant Ron livide au milieu d'une salle commune devenu silencieuse, alors qu'Harry, qui venait d'arriver, restait figé devant le trou de la Grosse Dame.

-Elle… elle a bien dit ce que j'ai entendu ? prononça finalement le rouquin d'une voix rauque, au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable.

Les regards s'étaient enfin détournés de la grande silhouette immobile, mais les chuchotements surexcités avaient repris de plus belle.

-heu… Ouais, je crois, parvint à articuler Harry, un peu moins choqué de Ron.

Le rouquin monta alors précipitamment dans son dortoir, laissant Harry perplexe.

S'il s'était attendu à ça… Il savait, bien sur, que Ron n'étais pas insensible à Hermione. Mais il avait toujours été persuadé que c'était réciproque –apparemment ça avait été le cas- mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il est vrai que ça devait finir par arriver ; ils étaient toujours à se tourner autour, à se chamaille, sans jamais reconnaître leurs sentiments, préférant enchaîner disputes sur disputes.

Le fameux Survivant était partagé ; d'une part, il se demandait qui était le garçon du mot. Il est vrai qu'Hermione était plus souvent absente mais pourquoi ne leur avait-elle rien dit ? Puis il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit « Je ne sort avec personne ». Etait-ce vrai ? Sans doute… elle n'étais pas du genre à mentir si ouvertement, mais ça ne résolvait pas la question de qui était-ce… D'autre part, il s'inquiétait pour leur future amitié. Serait-elle encore identique après cela ? Elle s'annonçait plutôt précaire… Il avait craint qu'ils sortent ensemble, après avoir « quitté » Cho, car s'ils se séparaient plus tard, cela compliquerait terriblement leurs relations. Mais à la fois, les choses ne semblaient pas au beau fixe actuellement alors…

Réalisant qu'il était toujours debout, perdu dans ses pensées, il décida d'aller faire un tour, se doutant que Ron avait besoin d'être seul, et laissa son esprit vagabonder, s'attardant sur une certaine rousse de Gryffondor…

…

Ron et Hermione avaient d'abord refusés de se parler et Harry avait du, comme cela arrivait parfois, partager son temps entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Cependant, il voyait moins Hermione –ça n'était décidément pas pareil qu'avec Ron- mais elle lui avait semblée différente, changée. Peut être avait-elle mûrit davantage ? Elle paraissait à la fois plus enjouée que d'habitude, plus portée sur l'humour, mais à la fois, elle avait souvent l'air soucieuse ou perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle portait le poids d'un terrible secret ou qu'elle vivait des choses uniquement connues d'elle-même.

En effet, Hermione était plus que jamais perturbée par son secret. Elle était un peu perdue face à ses sentiments naissants qu'elle éprouvait pour Malefoy –même si elle tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une « _simple attirance passagère_ » - et un peu amère en se disant que c'était une histoire encore plus désespérée qu'avec Ron … Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais effrayée à la fois car elle savait de quel côté il était, ce qu'il complotait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour elle. Leur relation ressemblait à de l'_amitié_ mais à la fois, elle doutait qu'il puisse jamais cesser de la considérer comme une fille de moldus, une Sang de Bourbe…

…

Samedi était arrivé.

La phase II du plan était imminente. Hermione avait longuement hésité, mais son choix c'était finalement porté sur l'ouie. Puisque Malefoy ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il était temps de lui faire prendre conscience ce qu'ils lui révélaient.

Elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin pour coller au thème de la soirée ; chaussures ballerines au léger talon qui produirait un claquement à chacun de ses pas, une jupe qui bruissaient lentement, en valsant entre ses jambes, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et inquiète, comme la première fois, mais tout de même un peu moins stressée. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle échoue cette fois-ci.

Malefoy l'attendait déjà, sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Elle crut voir ses lèvres remuer et former silencieusement les mots « Alors comme ça je te plais ? », renforcés par son regard moqueur, mais elle fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu et l'entraîna vers la Salle sur Demande.


	19. Musique et regards

_Hello hello tout le monde ! _

_J'essaie de poster un maximum maintenant mais d'ici quelques semaines le rythme risque bien d'être ralenti (pas taper ! moi avoir examens ! _;-p_ ) Cela dit, je ne vous ferai pas poireauter trois semaines pour un p'tit chapitre non plus, hein (moi aussi j'attends la suite de cette histoire, je la découvre presque en même temps que vous puisque je l'écris petit à petit… _;-)

_Enfin voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_---_

Comme la fois précédente, elle lui passa un bandeau noir sur les yeux.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien placé et qu'il ne pouvait pas tricher, elle commença le début du jeu. Plus question de choisir son siège, cette fois-ci ! En revanche, il fallait y parvenir. Pour cela, Hermione utilisait une petite clochette, et Malefoy devait aller vers le son (il faut reconnaître que la brune s'amusait un petit peu à le faire tourner en rond. Oh, rien de bien méchant…) et de temps en temps elle lui donnait quelques indications du genre « à gauche » ou « tourne un peu vers la droite ».

Une fois le parcours effectué (la brune avait aussi placé çà et là quelques obstacles, dont un tunnel en plastique. Elle s'était en fait inspirée des fameux « tour du monde » qu'elle faisait à parfois en primaire, aux cours de gymnastique) Malefoy avait pu s'asseoir sur une sorte de fauteuil gonflable, très confortable, dans lequel le bond s'enfonçait légèrement.

Et comme pour la fois précédente, il s'agissait de classer les sons qu'il entendait. Lesquels étaient agréables, lesquels ne l'étaient pas. A son goût, tout du moins.

Hermione avait longuement préparé cette « séance audio » et avait tenté de choisir des sons les plus variés possibles. Cela passait du bourdonnement d'insecte, du pépiement d'un moineau, à la musique classique moldue, au croassement de grenouilles. Il y avait des notes de musiques, des bruits, caquètements, miaulements, hennissement, cris d'animaux en tous genre, de la musique de tous type ; rock, classique, haevy métal, hard rock, chanson française, en passant par le reggæ ou le jazz… Il y avait aussi des bruits, claquements de portes, crissements de craie, des pas, des grincements, le bruit de pluie, le souffle du vent, le crépitement d'un bon feu de bois, la houle des vagues, le tic-tac d'une montre, la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil (« _Mais qui peut être assez fou pour avoir un truc pareil ?_ ») des éclats de rire, les babillements d'un bébé, des bruits anodins, de tous les jours, mais auquel on ne prêtait pas forcément attention.

Malefoy se révéla étonnamment doué pour reconnaître les sons, sauf pour la musique bien sur. Par ailleurs, il sembla plutôt apprécier la musique moldue –ou du moins, avant qu'elle ne le lui fasse remarquer- ce qui fit très plaisir à Hermione –tout n'était pas encore perdu ! Et elle se promit de le lui rappeler, plus tard.

Une fois le classement terminé, elle fit réécouter à Malefoy les sons qu'il avait préférés. Elle les enregistra ensuite sur une cassette, ce qu'elle avait prévu dans l'aménagement de la Salle sur Demande et elle l'offrit à Malefoy, qui afficha un air perplexe.

Elle sourit, taquine ; c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce qui était moldu. Elle se moqua gentiment de son ignorance –pas trop car ça ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire… -et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de ce « _machin rectangulaire bizarre_ »

Il eut un air dédaigneux et prétendit que c'était ridicule, mais il trouvait cela secrètement fascinant –bien qu'il eu préféré mourir avadakedavérisé plutôt que de le reconnaître face à Hermione ! Il était seulement un peu déçu de ne pas avoir le matériel pour écouter cette «_ cassette_ ».

---

Ragaillardie par la réussite de cette deuxième séance avec Malefoy, elle se mit plus que jamais au travail pour organiser quelque chose de passionnant, d'encore mieux que les fois précédentes.

Elle était très impatiente de faire le goût, mais elle choisi de le garder pour la fin. Après quelques hésitations, elle jeta son dévolu sur la vue ; c'était sans doute le thème le plus difficile car plus commun, mais elle avait quelques idées…

Tout semblait être redevenu normal, en particulier avec Harry et Ron, et Lavande ne lui jetait plus de regards courroucés à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Aucun des trois n'avait évoqué ce qui avait été dit, suite au fameux mot intercepté par Rogue, comme d'un accord tacite, ils agissaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Cependant, Ron lui lançait souvent de furtifs regards et devait se retenir de ne pas la harceler pour savoir qui était le garçon du mot. Il faisait de gros efforts pour que tout se passe bien entre eux, mais avait quelque fois des accès de tristesse incontrôlée, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle ne sortait avec personne. Elle faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais avait à plusieurs reprises surpris des coups d'œil furtifs. Ils la mettaient mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle savait que Ron était malheureux, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer quelque chose. Lui faire espérer quoi que ce soit serait pire, en fin de compte. Etrange comme il y a peu, ces regards l'auraient rendus folle de joie…

Le rouquin, de son côté, s'interrogeait souvent sur les propos qu'elle lui avait tenus –enfin, hurlés serait sans doute plus adéquats.

« _Tout cela est de _ta_ faute_ ».  
Sa faute ? _Sa_ faute si elle écrivait des mots à un garçon, lui disant qu'il n'était « pas mal » ? Certainement pas : Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui… ce garçon aurait eu pas mal de problèmes !

« _Ça ne serait pas arrivé si môssieur n'était pas assez idiot pour me faire attendre cinq ans et ne pas se rendre compte que je _suis_ une _fille »  
Avait-il bien comprit se qui se cachait derrière ce message ? Une fille… Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que c'était une fille ! Bon, il lui avait en effet fallut du temps pour y faire attention, pour admettre qu'elle était sans doute un petit peu plus qu'une simple connaissance, qu'une simple amie… Mais s'il savait quelque chose à présent c'est qu'elle étai bel et bien une fille (qui était d'ailleurs sortie avec ce… ce _bellâtre_ –mais décidément trop doué en Quidditch !- de « _Vicky »_ Krum…) Oh, oui, il se rendait compte que c'était une fille et donc potentiellement quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait sortir… ce qu'il espérait secrètement, même si tout le monde semblait aussi au courant.

Il tentait de se montrer enjoué, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien avec son entourage, mais Harry le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. Il n'était pas dupe et espérait que son ami se remettrait assez vite.

---

Rien de réellement notoire ne s'était passé, si ce n'est que le printemps était bel et bien là.

Le ciel était dégagé et l'ambiance s'annonçait joyeuse. Enfin, Harry était enfin sorti avec Ginny, ce qui n'avait évidement pas plu à Ron, mais globalement, on peut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trop mal prit. Au moins, il savait qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien et fiable –et il s'efforçait alors de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé avec se Cho… après tout, Ginny n'était pas Cho !


	20. Canapé ou baleine à bosses ?

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Eh bien voilà j'ai profité d'un peu de temps libre pour vous concocter un petit chapitre supplémentaire ! Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, car, mine de rien, 72 reviews, c'est pas mal du tout... ! (n'hésitez pas à faire exploser le score ! _;-) _)  
J'hésite à reprendre une idée que j'ai déjà vue quelques fois : la centième personne (puis la 200e, etc...) peut choisir un thème pour un OS... Mais j'ai peur de ne pas forcément être inspirée ou en avoir le temps... A réfléchir donc... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_En tous cas, Bonne lecture !_

_---_

Hermione avait renoncé à écrire des petits mots à Malefoy –pas assez sûr et … trop compromettant ! Elle ne tenait pas à recommencer les fiasco avec Rogue, et même s'il n'était pas impartial envers les Gryffondors, et elle devait reconnaître que ni McGo ni aucun autre prof n'aurait pu approuver l'envoi de petits mots pendant ses cours, de toutes façon.

Elle avait cependant décidé de lui envoyer une lettre pour leur rendez-vous suivant dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ce matin-là, Drago vit avec étonnement un gros hibou aux plumes acajou –emprunté à la volière de l'école- voler vers lui, une enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Ce n'était pas le majestueux hibou familial, ni un quelconque oiseau qu'il connaissait, et cela le laissait plus intrigué qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

Il prit néanmoins le lettre que le volatile lui tendait, l'air neutre, pour ensuite se désintéressé du hibou, qui s'envola ensuite à tire-d'aile.

Le papier épais était blanc cassé, tirant légèrement sur le doré, et il n'y avait rien marqué sur l'enveloppe. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire, rêveur, mais en posant par hasard ses yeux sur la table des Gryffondors, il vit qu'Hermione lui jetait de discrets coups d'œil et il comprit. Ou tout du moins, il devina. A moins que ce n'était simplement ce qu'il espérait ?

Il sourit d'un air narquois et rangea la lettre dans sa poche –sous le regard intrigué de Pansy, assise un peu plus loin- d'un air totalement désintéressé, en prenant grand soin que la brune le voit, et se promis de la lire au plus vite ! Ce qu'il fit, une fois éloignée des oreilles –et des yeux !- indiscrets.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il eut l'impression qu'une explosion de couleurs lui sautait au visage. La lettre semblait faire d'un assemblage de lettres, prises de toutes part. Hermione avait en fait reprit l'idée des films policiers, ou les lettres de menaces étaient faites avec des découpages dans les journaux. Il y avait des lettres de toutes les couleurs ; rouges, bleues, noires, brillantes ou ternes, pastelles et même fluorescentes, mais aussi de toutes formes ; petites, grandes, énormes, arrondies, pleines ou enjolivées, en attaché ou majuscule, imprimées, de style gothique ou stylisées… Hermione avait exploité le thème à fond.

**M**_a_**l****e****F**_**o**_**y,**  
Une **f**oiS e_n_cO**R**e, je t'In**vI**te à P**art**Icip_**e**_r _A l__**a**_ 3e P**artiE **_DEN__**o**__tre jEU, __**sA**__m__edi_, **A**u _m_**ê**me e**n**droiT **q**u'à l'A_cCo_ut**u**_m_ée, **m**êm**e heu**_**R**_**E que** _d__'h_a**bit**uDe.  
J**e** sup**p**osE _Que_ **tu**Te **d**ouTe dé**J**A d_u_ tHè**M**e de _la_ S**o**i_r_é**E**…  
A **sa**meDi !

_P_**S** : Co**m**M_en_t se **P**orte T_ON_ oisiL_Lo_N ? J'**esP**E_R_E _que t__u_ eN pr**en**dS soIn, _Ma__**l**__ef__O__y_ !

_**(PS 2 : Pourrait-on se voir cette semaine à la bibliothèque pour le travail de Rogue ? l'échéance approche… Merci.)**_

Malefoy sourit. Cette lettre, c'était du Hermione –enfin _Granger_- tout craché. La préparation en douceur du jeu et à la fois, elle ne perdait pas l'occasion de préciser qu'il fallait avancer dans le travail…

---

Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait tout misé sur l'aspect ludique, sur les petits jeux devenus traditionnels avant le début de l'exercice des sens en lui-même.

Comme la vue était déjà habituellement utilisée, il fallait miser sur autre chose. Elle avait usé de toute son imagination et on peut affirmer sans se tromper que la soirée était particulièrement réussie.

Elle s'était habillée en fonction ; elle avait hésité entre des vêtements avec des couleurs très voyantes, mais avait finalement choisi de porter une jolie robe noire, toute simple, mais qui la mettait en valeur et des boucles d'oreilles rouges, qui contrastaient parfaitement avec la robe.

Elle avait aussi prévu à boire (uniquement des boissons moldues ; coca (Malefoy faillit s'étouffer, surpris par les bulles et décréta qu'il ne boirait jamais cette « _chose ignoble qui avait faillit le tuer _», ce auquel elle avait répondu par un éclat de rire et une réplique du genre "pauvre petit Dragounet" moqueuse, ce qui avait eut pour effet de rendre Malefoy boudeur, et elle avait du se retenir de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il était plus désespérant que sa cousine de six ans) du jus de pomme, et –elle commençait a vraiment aimé cette salle- un cocktail avec beaucoup de fruits et un tout petit peu d'alcool, que Malefoy aima beaucoup) et quelques petits trucs à grignoter ; chips, cacahuettes, tomates cerises et bâtonnets de carotte à tremper dans de la sauce.

La brune avait d'abord engagé une partie d'un jeu auquel elle jouait quand elle était enfant ; il s'agissait de retrouver des paires de cartes, faces cachées. Elle avait cependant fabriqué une version plus sorcière ; les « maison », « soleil » ou « parapluie » avaient été remplacées par un chapeau pointu, un château qui ressemblait étrangement à Poudlard, une baguette magique et, touche ultime et personnalisée d'Hermione : le symbole de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et… Serpentard, bien sûr.

Après une lutte serrée, Hermione gagna de justesse la partie –après tout, la mémoire, ça la connaissait !

-Yesss ! fit Hermione, radieuse, empochant la paire ornée du serpent vert et argent. _J'ai gagné_, chantonna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy grogna.

-Ouh, serais-tu mauvais perdant, Malefoy ? taquina la Gryffondor, d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Malefoy. Aller, vas-y, propose-moi ton second jeu, railla-t-il, je suis certain de te battre !

-Mwoui, vraiment très mauvais perdant… fit Hermione, souriante.

Elle sorti cependant le second jeu. Cette fois, elle s'était basée sur les taches qu'on montrait en psychologie. Elle ne comptait évidement pas dresser le profile psychologique de Malefoy –quoique… ça pouvait être intéressant… ou peut être pas. Si elle découvrait que derrière ces cheveux plus blonds que ceux des anges se cachait en fait un dangereux psychopathe tueur fou ? Hum, ça pourrait être effrayant. Elle ne préférait pas savoir, en fin de compte- mais avait pensé que ça pouvait être amusant de comparer ce qu'ils y voyaient, leurs façons d'analyser les choses.

Là où Hermione vit un papillon, Drago entrevit plutôt une chauve-souris. Là où la Gryffondor devina un oiseau, le Serpentard décréta qu'il s'agissait d'un vif d'or (« _Aaah les garçons et leur Quididdtch quand même… _») et là où la brune était persuadée de voir un livre, le blond haussa les épaules, prétendant qu'il ne voyait « absolument rien »

-Enfin, Malefoy, un peu d'imagination, voyons !

-Tu peux parler Granger, répliqua-t-il, ton imagination n'est pas très étendue puisque tu ne vois que des petits oiseaux et papillons… Pfeu, se moqua-t-il, tu deviens gaga, Granger !

-Parce que c'est mieux de voir tout en noir, Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, vexée.

-Mais qui a dit que je voyais tout en noir ? Je vois une chauve-souris, et toi tu interprètes directement que je suis négatif… Mais il n'y a que _toi_ qui vois les choses comme ça, continua-t-il sur le même ton _trèèès_ agaçant aux oreilles d'Hermione. En fait, c'est _toi_ qui es négative, pas moi, et tu essaies en plus de rejeter tout ça sur moi…

Elle s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais souffla un bon coup, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de se lancer dans une dispute « _Surtout à cause d'une chose aussi futile... Allons calme-toi Mione…_ »

S'en suivait ensuite une partie de Pictionnary effrénée, dont la conclusion fut qu'ils dessinaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce… _truc _? Une baleine à bosse ?

-Malefoy ! C'est un canapé, s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

-Ah, fit Malefoy, dubitatif. Tu es sure ?

-Tu peux toujours parler ! railla Hermione, ton chien, on dirait une vache ! pouffa la brune.

« _Non mais vraiment… Une baleine à bosse… Il est très bien mon canapé…_ »

-Eh ! Pfeuu, même pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis… ta fusée ressemble à un suppositoire !

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient une conversation digne d'enfants de cinq ans…

Il était déjà tard et Hermione s'empressa de clôturer la soirée en faisant passer à Malefoy une sorte de grand album, dans lequel elle avait collé des photos, mais aussi des images, pentures, publicités. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, même si le nombre était plus restreint que d'habitude.

Ils tournèrent les pages en grignotant les restant de chips et cacahuettes, faisant défiler les photos, dessins, posters de tableaux moldus célèbres (Hermione n'osa pas imaginer la réaction des gens si Malefoy venait à affirmer ce qu'il avait dit, à savoir que la prestigieuse Joconde était « _une bonne femme qui tirait la tronche_ » et que le tableau était vraiment « _moche_ », qui plus est) Elle essaya de lui expliquer qu'il était très connu, faisant appel à ces lointains cours d'histoire de l'art, et qu'il valait énormément, Malefoy s'obstina, traitant les moldus de « _bizarres _» (il avait néanmoins fait un effort, devant le regard que lui avait lancé Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les traiter de « pauvres cinglés qui n'avait aucun goût ») et Hermione n'insista plus. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle ne le trouvait pas exceptionnel non plus –mais se garda de le dire à Malefoy !

Elle lui montra de l'art abstrait, qui laissa à nouveau Malefoy dubitatif, du réalisme, que celui-ci aima beaucoup, ainsi que le romantisme (Hermione le taquina ensuite en le traitant de « secret romantique ») Elle lui montra ensuite des photos d'endroits divers –parcs, océans, îles paradisiaques, forêt et décharges publiques, déserts…- une photos de classe lorsqu'elle était en deuxième primaire (Hermione fut très vexée lorsqu'il la désigna comme étant Peggy, une fille qu'elle ne pouvait non seulement pas supporter à l'époque, mais qui portait en plus d'énormes lunettes roses à la Trelawney, qui lui donnaient un air de débarquer tout droit d'un ovni –« _En plus, elle a des couettes tout à fait ridicules_ »- mais il assura ensuite que c'était pour rire et désigna, correctement cette fois, la petite fille qui souriait, exhibant fièrement une dent tombée, avec une touffe de cheveux qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Bob Marley)

Par ailleurs, Malefoy ne semblait pas s'habituer à ces photos immobiles. Ça le perturbait.

Hermione lui montra encore quelques images et une sorte de gribouillis informe, dans les tons oranges, bleu turquoise, et jaune pêche, ainsi que quelques paquets de peinture verte, qui avait séchée et formé des croûtes sur le papier un peu ondulé.

-J'aime beaucoup celle-ci, fit Malefoy sarcastiquement. On dirait qu'un crétin a renversé de la, peinture dessus et qu'une bestiole à tout étalé en marchant dedans, ricana le blond.

-C'est moi qui l'ai faite, dit Hermione.

-Oh.

-A trois ans, précisa-t-elle, ne voulant pas passer pour la dernière des idiotes –déjà qu'il trouvait que son canapé ressemblait à une baleine à bosse ! Non mais vraiment !

-Ah… Alors c'est pas si mal, en fin de compte…

-Eh bien puisque tu reconnais enfin mon talent, je te l'offre, répliqua Hermione, fourrant la « chose » entre les mains de Malefoy.

-Heu…

-Non, ne me remercie pas. Je savais que tu finirait pas reconnaître mon talent ; ne me fait pas croire que tu as préféré la Joconde, si ? Ça ne fait pas un pli que tu me trouve _extrêmement_ douée ! fit Hermione, le ton faussement modeste. Bon, il est temps d'y aller… A bientôt !

Elle planta un rapide baiser sur sa joue et fila sans laisser le temps à Malefoy de répondre, laissant le blond se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce « truc ».

« _Un bon feu de cheminée, peut être ? Hum… Non, ça ne plairait pas à Granger…_ »


	21. Le goût

_Waw ! Eh bien il semblerait que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu, donc j'espère qua celui-ci fera aussi l'unanimité ! Je l'ai fait long, et le suivant devrait l'être aussi (mais je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour taper tout ça… Sorry, on ne peut pas tout avoir hein-;-_)

_Enfin, normalement il devrait vous plaire…_

_Je voulais aussi répondre à __**Blanky **__: déjà, merci pour ta review très sympa (du genre qui fait vraiment plaisir à lire !!!) Quand à la suite eh bien… vos désirs sont des ordres : la voici _;-)_ ! Pour être honnête, j'aimerai bien être écrivain mais bon je sais aussi qu'il y a peu de chances, en tous cas en Belgique, mais bon ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire ! Et puis pour les fautes, j'avoue que je ne relis pas vraiment des masses et ne fait pas lire à qqun d'autre non plus, mais bon je fais quand même un petit peu attention quand j'écris (quand même ! lol)_

_Merci aussi à tous les autres revieuwers/revieuweuses (je réponds pas à tout le monde ici mais j'essaie de le faire le plus souvent directement !)_

_Gros bisous à tous et très bonne lecture !_

_---------_

Le beau temps était là, bel et bien décidé à rester jusqu'à la fin du moi du juin, et sans doute plus longtemps, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il était parfois capricieux et aimait faire de petites « surprises » aux élèves enfin en vacances… Quoi qu'il en soit, le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, uniquement décoré d'un soleil éclatant, fier de faire profiter à chacun de ses rayons.

Arrivée imminente des examens, aussi, mais surtout de l'aboutissement de ce terrible rêve. Il était plus que jamais temps pour Hermione d'avancer dans son plan, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard –même s'il fallait reconnaître que les choses étaient sur la bonne voie… plus en tous cas que la Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pu imaginé il y avait de cela quelques mois à peine -cela dit, ce n'étais pas exceptionnel non plus vu la nature des relations, ou plutôt, des "non-relations", qui existaient entre eux...

Le travail avait été remis pour Rogue et Hermione n'avait plus d'excuse pour l'aborder dans les couloirs –se dont elle essayait de toute manière de limiter au maximum, de toute façon. Il ne se montrait jamais amical dans ces conditions-là.

Il lui restait le goût et l'odorat, qu'elle avait décidé de « coupler », pour raison de temps. D'autant plus qu'elle réservait à Malefoy encore une petite surprise…

_**Très cher piètre dessinateur**_** (****ne t'avise pas de me critiquer, Malefoy ! Je ne dessine pas des poussins qui ressemblent à une montgolfière crevée, moi !)****  
**_**A nouveau, je te propose de te retrouver samedi, comme d'habitude…  
Juste un petit conseil : évite de trop manger au repas du soir…  
Bonne soirée, **_

_**Signé,  
Une bien meilleure dessinatrice que toi !**_

**PS : Une montgolfière est un objet moldu ; une sorte de gros ballon volant avec une nacelle, qui peut transporter des gens… et c'est bien plus confortable qu'un balai !**

Hermione avait parfumé l'enveloppe et avait glissé dedans un bonbon à la menthe, pour marquer le thème de la soirée.

De tous les sens, c'était de loin celui-là (enfin ceux) qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche tout le vendredi après-midi, et une bonne partie de la soirée également, préparant intensivement les futurs examens (à la grande consternation de ses amis, qui l'avaient jugée comme cas « désespérée ») Mais ce n'était pas le stress des examens qui était en cause, non ; cette fois, c'était car ça lui donnait ensuite le champ libre pour préparer les détails de sa soirée avec Malefoy.

Elle s'était autorisée toutes les folies, pour cette fois.

Elle avait profité de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard pour s'acheter une tenue spéciale, et deux ou trois petites choses particulières. Elle était aussi exceptionnellement passée aux cuisines pour demander à Dobby un petit coup de pouce et quelques conseils…

Cependant, toujours attentive au bien-être des elfes de maisons, elle lui avait offert deux chaussettes dépareillées, vêtement qu'elle savait qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, l'une rayée dans un camaïeu de bleus, et l'autre représentant des étoiles rouges, dorées, oranges et mauves sur un fond jaune pêche.

Dobby l'avait alors remerciée d'une voix couinante, ses yeux globuleux rempli de larmes de joie, ses oreilles de chauve-souris battant gaiement.

-Mille fois merci, Miss, Dobby savait que vous étiez une grande sorcière car vous êtes l'amie d'Harry Potter, et que vous avez fondé une association pour nous les elfes de maison (à ces mots-là, quelques elfes lui avait lancé un regard courroucé), mais Dobby ne savait pas que vous étiez si généreuse, si magnanime, si…

-Ce n'est rien Dobby, enfin ! Tu m'as beaucoup aide, tu sais, répondis Hermione, un peu gênée. Oh, au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais ne rien dire à Harry s'il te plait ?

Il la regarda d'un air étonné mais, contemplant ses chaussettes d'un air émerveillé, il promit que oui, encore plein de gratitude.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de cacher tant de choses à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Elle n'était pas franchement certaine qu'il ait bien réagit, et, se disait-elle en riant pour se déculpabiliser « _Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort prématurée de Ron… En apprenant ça, il risquerait un infarctus…au mieux ! _»

Elle se souvenait encore en tremblant de la fois où avait demandé à Dobby de faire suivre Malefoy partout où il allait. Heureusement, il n'était pas entré dans les détails et avait juste précisé qu'il voyait « Miss granger régulièrement » Mais comme elle et Malefoy devaient faire le travail pour Rogue à ce moment-là, Harry n'avait pas posé de question –fort heureusement pour la jeune fille, qui aurait été bien embarrassée.

Elle avait longuement hésité entre parfum coco ou mûre, dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais avait fini par trancher : pêche des iles, en plus des bulles multicolores et d'une mousse bleutée, épaisse, remplissant presque à elle seule la moitié de la mini piscine qui servait de baignoire. Elle s'était lissée les cheveux comme en quatrième année, mais les avait gardés attaché toute la journée, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer –ce qui avait parfaitement bien réussi ; Ron, toujours empoté n'aurait même pas remarqué si elle se les était teint en blonds platine, et Harry n'avait pas aucun commentaires. Seule Ginny l'avait fixement regardée, au dîner, sans rien dire toutefois et Parvati lui avait glissée en la croisant que ça lui allait bien.

Avant de partir pour son « rendez-vous » avec Malefoy, elle avait parfait le tout en laissant ses cheveux libres, mis un peu de parfum à la vanille et du gloss framboise.

« _On va pouvoir te suivre à la trace rien qu'à l'odeur si tu continue comme ça Hermy… Baah après tout, ça colle au thème du goût… C'est bon la vanille et la framboise… huhu…_ »

Elle s'était légèrement plus maquillée que d'habitude, soulignant ses yeux de noir pour aller avec ses vêtements ; elle avait mit un pantalon noir, simple, une chemise blanche largement déboutonnée sur un débardeur, noir lui aussi. Elle avait hésité à porter une cravate ou un truc de ce genre, pour parfaire son « déguisement » de serveuse chic et sexy.

Comme toutes les fois précédentes, elle avait retrouvé un Malefoy impassible devant la statue d'Ulrik le Bigleux –il avait cependant affiché un air surprit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de se reprendre, mais n'avait fait aucun remarque sarcastique, et Hermione essaya de se dire que c'était plutôt un signe positif- et elle l'avait entraîné une fois encore vers la Salle du Demande, lui laissant la vue pour un court instant encore.

Elle avait ensuite prit un air et un ton très distingué, serviette immaculée au bras, le dos droit, et s'était respectueusement inclinée pour faire entrer Malefoy.

-Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine…

Malefoy prit un air hautain, faisant mine de se débarrasser avec négligence d'un manteau imaginaire, et, satisfait, la précéda. Manifestement, il appréciait ce genre d'attention à son égard.

-Sale gosse pourri-gâté souffla Hermione tout bas, amusée.

La Salle sur Demande était préparée de manière très réussie, selon le souhait d'Hermione.

La pièce, d'ordinaire si spacieuse, avait été considérablement réduite. La moquette moelleuse bleu nuit étouffait les pas des deux adolescents tandis qu'un lustre diffusait une lumière tamisée, éclairant une petite table d'acajou, ronde, trônant au centre de la pièce. Deux chandelles et un fin vase décoré d'une rose rouge donnait un petit côté romantique à la petite table, entourée de deux sièges d'aspect confortables. Les murs étaient tapissés de tentures d'un bleu sombre, presque noir, aux fines dentelles dorées et seul un miroir au cadre finement ciselé apportait une touche de décoration.

Derrière s'étendait un long buffet en arc de cercle, recouvert d'une nappe blanche immaculée et de quantité de nourriture diverse.

-Eh ben, siffla Malefoy, tu as sorti le grand jeu, on dirait. Pas mal, pour un plan drague, glissa-t-il perfidement, un sourire moqueur. Je te plais donc à ce point, hum, bon à savoir…

-Idiot ! murmura Hermione, faisant mine de lui donner une tape sur la tête et lui tendant l'habituel bandeau noir. Je crains que tu ne pourras pas profiter mon magnifique travail, dit-elle d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

-Quel dommage, répliqua le blond. N'en profite pas pour admirer mon corps de rêve, Granger ! ajouta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça…

« _… c'est déjà fait_ » compléta-t-elle pour elle-même, ses yeux s'attardant sur la bouche aux délicates lèvres du Serpentard.

-En revanche, je pourrais très bien t'empoisonner ou te faire goûter quelque chose de _vraiment_ mauvais si tu contenue à m'embêter… fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, sentant tout à coup un petit coté Serpentard remonter en elle.

Malefoy se tut alors, affichant un air boudeur.

-Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, fit-elle, reprenant un ton professionnel et lui offrant son bras.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, bougonna Malefoy, trébuchant légèrement sur la moquette sombre.

Elle le fit asseoir et commença alors la douce torture qu'elle réservait à ses papilles gustatives…

Malefoy n'étais pas très rassuré –qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir idée de lui faire manger – mais il se détendit progressivement, réalisant qu'Hermione semblait avoir sélectionné presque exclusivement des plats qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Elle lui fit sentir plusieurs boissons, qu'il du deviner (elle s'amusa beaucoup à ses dépend lorsqu'elle lui glissa un verre d'eau sous le nez, et qu'il resta bien cinq minutes perplexe) mais elle lui versa à boire d'office un jus de banane-ananas-kiwi, avec juste un doigt de Safari.

-Comment tu as su ? interrogea Malefoy, très étonné de goûter sa boisson favorite.

-Ah ça... J'ai mes petits secrets, fit-elle, se voulant mystérieuse.

-_Aller-heuu_, supplia Malefoy d'une voix enfantine, tentant d'attendrir Hermione avec une moue sous son bandeau noir, mais la brune ne céda pas, se contentant de passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle n'avait sélectionné que de la nourriture que Malefoy appréciait –tenant ces précieuses informations de Dobby- mais n'avait su résister à glisser quelques aliments plus typiquement moldus.

Elle lui fit ainsi goûter un peu de canard aux figues, du lard au pruneaux, une roulade de bœuf aux carottes, du lard aux pommes (il grimaça lorsque Hermione lui annonça ce que c'était mais après avoir goûté, il du reconnaître que c'était « pas si mauvais en fin de compte »), une feuille de chicon au fromage, un tout petit peu de bœuf à l'orange (Hermione avait décidément un faible pour les association à priori un peu étranges, et tout particulièrement les sucré-salé, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire partager Malefoy. Après tout, autant plus faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs !), un nem (il se montra particulièrement friand de la nourriture chinoise et vietnamienne et englouti voracement loempia, beignet de scampi, poulet à l'ananas et soupe aux cheveux d'ange, même s'il décréta que la sauce aigre douce était en revanche ignoble, ce à quoi Hermione s'insurgea et prétendit qu'il n'avait « absolument aucun goût ») des frites (Hermione fut abasourdie quand il lui confia qu'il n'en avait jamais mangée)

-Ja… jamais ? bredouilla Hermione, mais c'est… presque contre nature ! fit-elle, effarée.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un petit peu Granger ? bougonna Malefoy.

-Désolée… Mais c'est comme un enfant qui ne connaît pas le père Noël et… _Oh mon Dieu !_ s'écria-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du blond, qui n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler de ce fameux monsieur bedonnant à la veste rouge…

Cependant, elle du bien reconnaître que des frites, ça aurait plutôt fait tâche avec les plats raffinés qu'on servait au Malefoy's Manor

« Mais _tout de même… Je dis pas, ça n'est pas exceptionnel, ni extrêmement délicieux et puis c'est gras mais… Ne _jamais_ avoir mangé de frites, c'est... rare !_ »

Elle avait bien pur prévu des choses « dignes de son rang » comme des huîtres, du caviar et du foie gras (même si elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse manger cette « chose infecte » avec tant d'appétit !)

Hermione ne se privait pas de grignoter elle aussi, et ils firent une petite pause avant d'attaquer la partie sucrée-dessert, où elle consenti –après maintes supplications de la part du jeune homme- à ce que Malefoy puisse retirer son bandeau, à la condition que celui-ci ne regarde pas les mets qui si trouvaient à proximité.

-Sinon je te ferai manger de la sauce aigre-douce jusqu'à ce que tu en exploses ! menaça-t-elle.

Cependant, ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Malefoy, au lieu de trembler de terreur, se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-Eh ! T'es sensé avoir peur, signala la brune.

Pour l'embêter, il fit mine, de jeter un ostensiblement un œil sur la table en demi-lune qui set trouvait derrière eux, avec un air de pure provocation.

-Malefoy ! gronda Hermione.  
-Rhooo, tu me fais peur, Granger, fit Malefoy, sarcastique, les yeux brillants de malice. _Non pitié ne me fait pas manger de sauce chinoise_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement suppliant.

-Tu as tord de sous-estimer le pouvoir de la sauce aigre-douce, fit Hermione, sérieuse, se levant.

Mais alors qu'il la regardait d'un air moqueur, elle ajouta :

-Mais si tu n'as pas peur de ce terrible châtiment… tu devrais craindre _celui-ci_ ! fit-elle, se jetant sur lui.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Commença Malefoy.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Hermione le chatouillait sauvagement, le faisant par la même occasion tomber par terre, sa chute amortie par l'épaisse moquette.

-A… Arrête Grangeeeer, halta-t-il, entre deux éclats de rire.

Il hurlait presque, se débattant comme un beau diable, tenant désespérément d'emprisonner les mains de la brune, mais l'une d'entre elles parvenait toujours à s'enfuir et se faufiler jusqu'à ses côtes, qu'elle chatouillait ensuite allègrement, lui arrachant des éclats de rire incontrôlables, tandis que la Gryffondor riait elle aussi devant ses paroles décousues (« _Gran… Ahahahha houhou… arrête… Nooon ! Haha houhouhi… Aaarg ! Stop ! Stooop ! houahaha ! _») son visage rougit et ses cheveux en bataille.

Il était tellement loin du Malefoy si froid et maître de lui…

-ça t'apprendras à tricher ! fit Hermione (un peu de mauvaise foi) Tu ne le feras plus ?

-N… haha ! Non !

-Promis ?

-P…promis !

-Et ma sauce aigre-douce est délicieuse ? demanda Hermione, faisant durer le supplice du Serpentard.

-Oui ! fit le blond.

Mais il se dégagea soudain, renversa Hermione et lui bloqua les deux mains, les serrant dans la sienne. Elle rosit légèrement, consciente de sa proximité avec le blond. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait du avoir peur de se retrouver à sa merci, mais à dire vrai, elle se sentait plutôt… bien, juste contre lui. Elle s'obligea à rester impassible.

Une fois le contrôle reprit, il afficha à nouveau un air digne –qui contrastait avec ses joues rouges et ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-Alors, tu ne fais plus autant la maligne, fit-il moqueur, à ton tour… fit-il d'air air sadique.

Mais Hermione éclata de rire devant son air surprit, alors qu'elle restait tout à fait imperturbable, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de la chatouiller.

-Tu n'es pas chatouilleuse ? demanda-t-il en la relâchant, l'air profondément déçu.

-Si, fit-elle, malicieuse à son tour, mais je ne te dirai pas où, chantonna-t-elle.

Mais c'était sans compter le côté borné des Serpentards.

-Hum, commença le blond, une lueur triomphale dans ses yeux gris, gage ou vérité, Granger ?

Hermione perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-Et si on continuait le jeu, proposa-t-elle précipitamment, se voulant enjouée.

-Tututut, Granger, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, on mangera le dessert après… _Alors_ ?

-Gage, répliqua Hermione, se disant qu'il aurait du mal à trouver de quoi la faire craquer.

-Hum… fit Malefoy, pensif (c'était sans compter ses ressources de perfidies) Je vais alors devoir te faire goûter une _très grande_ part de foie gras… Un _délicieux _petit foie gras…

-T'as pas le droit, protesta faiblement la brune.

-Pardon ? fit Malefoy, ravi, tendant l'oreille. Je n'ai pas bien entendu _où tu es chatouilleuse_…

-Dans le cou, murmura la Gryffondor.

-Dans le cou ? répéta le blond.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me souffle dans le creux du cou, précisa la jeune fille, piteuse.

-Parce que tu as l'habitude de te faire souffler dessus ? demanda Malefoy, moqueur.

-Quand j'étais petite et qu'on amie me racontait un « secret » dans l'oreille, j'éclatait de rire une fois sur deux. C'est la que je me suis rendu compte…

Mais la brune n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication que Malefoy lui avait déjà sauté dessus, la plaquant au sol, lui maintenant les bras immobiles et lui soufflant allègrement dans le cou, tandis que la jeune fille se tortillait sous lui en riant.

-Non, Malefoy, tu… aah ! ahaha, t'as pas… le droit houhouhou…

Outre le sentiment terrible des chatouilles qui donnaient envie à Hermione de lancer des stupéfix furieux partout autour d'elle (mais c'était sans compter le fait que sa précieuse baguette était hors de portée, et qu'elle maîtrisait à peine ses mouvements brusques, tenant de se dégager) il y avait cependant un petit côté agréable à sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme et sa bouche effleurant sa peau –même ça le chatouillait tout de même vraiment fort.

Manifestement, le blond devait se dire la même chose car son souffle se fit plus caressant… et il y posa finalement ses lèvres, tout doucement.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de contentement, essayant de na pas imaginer la tête que pourrait faire celui qui les surprendrait, Malefoy allongé sur elle, l'embrassant dans le cou –elle voyait tout particulièrement son ami Ron, la bouche ouverte, prête à gober les mouches et ses yeux de merlans frit sortir de ses orbites…

Mais Malefoy avait bien plus de mal à chasser l'image de son père rouge de fureur, ou pire, de Voldemort découvrant ce qu'il était en train de faire…

« _Un Malefoy ne fait pas _ça_… Souviens-toi qui elle est… Une _Sang de Bourbe_… et rien d'autre._ »

Il se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui rougit un peu.

-Bon, on le mange ce dessert ? interrogea-t-il brusquement, chassant l'odeur enivrante de la jeune fille et la douceur irrésistible de sa peau, sans parler du trouble qu'il avait ressenti en étant si proche d'elle.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude des contacts physiques, si ce n'est ceux qui étaient violents. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise par la proximité, mais là ça avait été un tout autre sentiment qui avait dominé. Les frôlements de son corps contre le sien l'avaient…troublés, c'était sans doute le terme le plus adéquat. Et il ne voulait _pas_ ressentir cette étrange sensation, en tous cas la concernant.

-Ah, heu… oui, bredouilla Hermione, se redressant, gênée.

Il avait retrouvé son regard dur et son attitude hautaine, excepeté peut être ses joues roses. Elle lui remit son bandeau alors qu'il restait impassible.

« _Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pfff… Ne cherche pas à comprendre… C'est _Malefoy,_ la voilà ton explication…_ » songea-t-elle, amère.

Elle lui fit goûter de la crème soja à la vanille (une douceur qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement) de la mousse au chocolat, un morceau de mangue, un petit bout de cake, du tiramisu, une mini-crèpe, des quartiers de pommes trempés dans du sirop d'érable (Malefoy fut étonné par la saveur mais ne trouva pas ça désagréable), une tartine-fromage-blanc-banane-cassonade (un goûté que préparait souvent sa mère à Hermione, lorsqu'elle rentrait de l'école. Malefoy fut bien obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas épouvantable, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, et malgré l'étrangeté de l'aliment)

Elle n'étais pas extrêmement inspirée et comme ils avaient tous deux déjà bien mangé, elle finit par écourter et termina sur quelques petits choux à la crème.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui cloche chez toi, où je te force à manger des fraises ! s'exclama Hermione, menaçante, en retirant son bandeau, alors qu'il restait froid avec elle.

Il la regarda, interloqué.

-Mais comment sais-tu tout ça, Granger ?

-Comment je sais que ta délicate petite peau de bébé se couvre de vilains boutons rouges si tu manges ne fusse-ce que la moindre petite fraise innocente ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle ; contente d'avoir enfin son attention. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes sources… ajouta-t-elle, énigmatique.

-Alleeer Granger. Gage ou vérité, s'empressa-t-il de demander devant son mutisme amusé.

-Tututut, trop facile Malefoy ! C'est _mon_ tour de te poser cette question.

Elle prit un air machiavélique, ce qui fit déglutir le Serpendard, et demanda…

-… Quel a été ton plat préféré ? d'un ton innocent cette fois.

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air instantanément soulagé du blond.

-Pfff, soupira-t-il, heu… les nems au porc, je crois.

-Chinois. Très bon choix, approuva Hermione dans un sourire. Aller, vas-y, pose-là, ta question.

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Où était le piège ?

-Comment sais-tu toutes ces informations sur moi ?

-Dobby, répondit Hermione comme une évidence.

-Dobby ? répéta Malefoy sans comprendre.

-L'elfe de maison, précisa Hermione –elle du se retenir de faire une longue tirade sur le façon dont lui et sa famille l'avait d'ailleurs traité- il travaille ici, aux cuisines, et je lui ai demandé quelques conseils… je n'aurais pas voulu t'empoisonner !

-Il aurait mieux valut, en effet, bougonna Malefoy, vexé de ne pas avoir deviné.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cette séance ?

-Hum, pas trop mal, répliqua le Serpentard, nonchalant, mais… il y a quelque chose que tu aurais pu me faire goûter, tout de même, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ? fit-elle, étonné, se remémorant tout ce que lui avait confié Dobby, les sourcils froncés.

-_ça_… fit-il en s'approchant.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux malgré la surprise. Les mêmes sensations que dans le lac les parcouraient tous deux. Leurs respiration s'étaient accélérées, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une.

_« C'est une sang de bourbe »_

_« __Mais…__ »_

_« Tu es un Malefoy ! »_

_« __Tais-toi ! Non…__ »_

_« Une Sang de Bourbe ! Un sale sang qui va te souiller ! »_

Hermione voulut enlacer le blond, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur… du vide.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, mais le Serpentard quittait déjà la Salle sur Demande et le temps que la brune reprenne ses esprits, il avait déjà disparut, laissant Hermione plus désemparée que jamais.

---

_Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois ! (dans le genre comment se faire détester en quelques secondes par touts ses lecteurs à la fois… Hum…)_

_Oui bon je sais c'est une méchante fin de chapitre mais bon, ce serait trop facile si je les jetait dans l'un bras l'un de l'autre directement, non ? (pas vrai, __**œil-de-nuit**__ ? t'es de mon côté, hein, t'as vu j'ai tenu compte de tes remarques… - où comment rejeter en quelques secondes la faute sur qqun d'autre… la la… )_

_Bon, m'en voulez quand même pas (trop) je file écrire la suite, promis !!!_


	22. Le temps d'avant

_Tatââââm !  
Voici le chapitre suivant ! Il n'est bien sûr pas aussi long que le précédent et c'est vrai qu'il y moins de nouvelles choses, d'action, mais bon, je suis en pleine révisions, faut pas m'en vouloir _:-(_ Je vous assure que je préférerais de loin écrire cette fiction...  
Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et puis merci a tous pour vos reviews !_

Bisous et Bonne lecture !

_------_

« _Il faut croire que ça devient une habitude de me planter alors qu'il m'embrasse…_ »

Voilà la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille, seule, dans la Salle sur Demande. Après être resté ce qui lui semblait être une éternité immobile, les bras ballants, elle sorti précipitamment, et marcha d'un pas rapide mais discret dans les couloirs qui la mèneraient à la tour Gryffondor, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle se sentait… vide. Ou plutôt non, rempli de quelque chose… une sorte d 'amertume, de mélancolie. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'afficher un sourire béat à cause des sensations qu'un simple baisé de Malefoy pouvait provoquer en elle, d'hurler de fureur pour l'avoir plantée une seconde fois, ou laisser ses yeux se remplir de larmes par la déception.

Elle se surprenait à rêver au temps d'autrefois… Avant.

Avant...  
Quand elle était toujours fourrée avec Harry et Ron, quand elle se disputait avec le rouquin, quand elle devait soutenir Harry à combattre Voldemort, quand elle se laissait entraîner à préparer du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quand elle s'était faite pétrifiée par le Basilic, quand elle craignait qu'elle, ses amis ou Hagrid ait de gros problèmes à cause des lubies du géant.  
Quand son seul réel souci était d'obtenir un Optimal à tous ses examens…  
Avant…

Tout était si simple… Parsemé de petits soucis, certes, mais qui lui semblaient aujourd'hui tellement dérisoires.

Et maintenant… Maintenant Hermione ne savait pas exactement comment elle devait faire : continuer ou abandonner directement ? Arrêter les frais tout de suite ?  
Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était.  
Dans quel jeu dangereux elle s'était empêtrée.  
Quelle était la tournure exacte de sa relation avec Malefoy… Mais elle était sans doute déjà engagée bien trop loin pour pouvoir simplement faire machine arrière. Une seule certitude subsistait, c'est que si elle venait à la perdre, et perdre sa présence qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier, elle le vivrait bien plus douloureusement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Elle était un peu perdue, voyageant entre haine et amour, entre complicité et agacement ; comme si ils appartenaient chacun à deux univers différents qui s'entrechoquaient sans jamais arriver à se compléter.  
Pourquoi passait-il d'une extrême à l'autre ainsi ?  
Tantôt froid et distant, tantôt taquin et agréable.  
Sa tentative était-elle vouée à l'échec ?  
Ne servait-il à rien de modifier l'avenir, de tout faire pour changer les choses ?  
Ne faisait-elle que nourrir de faux espoirs et perdre son temps ?  
Dumbledore était-il vraiment destiné à mourir quoi qu'il arrive ? Ou Malefoy à être dans le camps de Voldemort ?

Le doute…  
Le terrible doute qui s'insinue en vous comme un poison, contaminant le sang qui coule dans vos veines. Mais de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?  
Faire marche arrière ?  
Impossible.  
Trop tard pour reculer.  
Il fallait continuer. Coûte que coûte ; aller jusqu'au bout.  
Pas le choix….  
Et tenter au mieux de réussir la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

Au moment où elle décidait qu'elle ferait tout de même sa « surprise », elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait machinalement fait le trajet jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, profondément endormie.

«_ Oh ho, ça ne va pas lui plaire que je la réveille… Bah… pas le choix, je ne vais pas dormir par terre non plus !_ »

Elle tenta donc tant bien que mal de réveiller la Grosse Dame, tout en ne faisant pas trop de bruit.

Celle-ci consenti de très mauvaise grâce à ouvrir le portait –après tout elle avait le bon mot de passe, mais menaça de lui attirer des ennuis si elle continuait ainsi. Hermione lui fit qu'elle était absolument désolée de la façon la plus convaincante –même si ce n'étais pas à proprement parler de son sujet d'inquiétude principal- et glissa qu'elle était « tout de même préfète et que ses devoirs… Vous comprenez… » avant de se glisser précipitamment dans le trou qui menait à la salle commune pour ne pas avoir à expliquer qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser une préfète à se balader à 3 heures du matins dans les couloirs…

Une fois dans la salle des rouge et or, elle poussa un petit soupire.  
De découragement car elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa soirée.  
De soulagement d'enfin être chez elle, et de savoir qu'elle ne tarderait pas à accéder à son lit douillet et qu'elle pourrait essayer de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur qui lui ferait peut être oublier pour un moment Malefoy.

Seulement quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement, à en juger par la silhouette noire juchée en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs…

-Harry ? demanda Hermione, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre, après avoir sursauté violement, ne pensant être seule.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-… je fais là ? compléta Harry. Ce serait peut être à moi de te poser la question, non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Il avait un ton extrêmement calme. Trop calme. Hermione ne devina plutôt énervé.

-heu…

« _Bon trouve quelque chose… et _vite »

-Ben…

_« Super, alors là, je suis certaine que tu l'as convaincu, bravo !_ »

-Oui ? encouragea Harry qui avait l'air de partager ses pensées.

Mais comme Hermione ne semblait pas savoir fournir la moindre explication, ce fut lui qui parla.

-Mais enfin, où as-tu la tête Hermione !? Il est trois heures du matin, et toi tu débarques comme ça… Ron et moi on t'a cherché un bon moment… Ron se faisait un sang d'encre !

-Je… je ne savais pas… bredouilla Hermione, qui se sentait soudain très coupable de ne jamais leur avoir rien dit.

-Et puis, _qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?_

Hermione rougit fortement et hésita à croiser son regard. Elle avait oublié qu'elle portait son « déguisement », mais lorsqu'elle osa regarder Harry, elle vit qu'il avait l'air plutôt… _amusé_.

-Haha ! éclata-t-il soudain devant l'air interdit d'Hermione. Désolé mais… haha ha… si tu avais vu ta tête, pouffa-t-il.

En temps normal Hermione n 'aurait sans doute pas trouvé amusant qu'il se moque d'elle –d'autant plus qu'il ne portait qu'un pyjama bien trop grand pour lui, héritage de son cousin Dudley qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'air de porter une « tenue » plus présentable que la sienne- ainsi et serait peut être monté sur ses grands chevaux, mais elle se sentait tellement soulagée de sa réaction qu'elle se mit à rire à soin tour.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finir leur début de fou rire, il redevint grave.

-Tu sais, Hermione, pour le reste j'étais sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? J'ai convaincu Ron que tu étais dans ton dortoir mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne parte à ta chercher, tu sais.

Elle baissa la tête.

-C'est le garçon du mot que tu vas retrouver, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle voulait répondre non. Bien sur que non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas donc penser là Harry ? Quelque chose dans ce genre… Mais elle ne put pas. Omettre son rêve et ce qu'elle faisait, c'était une chose, mais mentir si effrontément à une question directe, c'en était une autre.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais c'est plus compliqué que ce tu peux croire…

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Harry.

-Eh bien figure toi que si, dit Hermione, légèrement agacée maintenant.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? J'ai tout compris depuis longtemps, Hermione !

La brune resta tétanisée quelque instants. Il savait. Oh mon dieu, il _savait _! Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi… ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, 'Mione, Ron finira bien par s'y habituer, dit Harry, compatissant.

-Que… Ron est au courant aussi ? demanda Hermione, effarée, qui se sentait cette dois complètement dépassée –elle doutait profondément que Ron ne s'habitue jamais au fait qu'elle ne faisait ne fusse-ce que _fréquenter _Malefoy, alors…

Harry eut l'air perplexe.

-Eh bien… Non. Enfin, je suppose. C'est pour ça que tu te caches, non ? Pour qu'il n'en sache rien. C'est gentil de ta part… Vraiment. Mais je te dis, il finira par comprendre. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu borné, reconnu-t-il, mais regarde, avec Ginny, il a à peine protesté...

Hermione était en train de se demander si elle n'avait pas échoué dans la quatrième dimension –ou alors elle rêvait…

« _Oui, c'est ça, un rêve… juste un rêve un peu tordu…_ »

Et puis elle eut enfin le déclic –et il était temps car Harry allait finir par se demander quoi…

Il pensait qu'elle sortait avec un garçon –celui du mot- et qu'elle le faisait en cachette pour ne pas faire de la peine à Ron ! Oui, ça devait être ça.

Elle faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint. Ça ne ferait pas très crédible. Elle aurait pu essayer de détromper Harry –elle ne sortait avec _personne_.

« Même _si… Malefoy… Elle ne dirait peut être pas non… Stop Hermy ! Ce n'est absolument _pas_ le propos !_ »

Mais que lui aurait-elle dit alors ? C'était une bonne couverture –à condition bien sur que ça ne fasse pas le tour de l'école- et puis elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

-Tu ne diras rien, c'est promis ?

-Bien sur, Hermione.

-Merci, Harry ! Bon… Je vais dormir… Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait presque au sommet de l'escalier, la voix d'Harry se fit encore entendre dans son dos.

-Au fait Hermione…

Elle se retourna.

-… avec qui tu sors ?

Elle resta quelques secondes interdites puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et entra dans son dortoir, l'air mystérieux, sans répondre à sa question.

Elle retira ses vêtements, passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux lisses –même s'ils commençaient déjà à retrouver un aspect plus ondulé- et se glissa silencieusement dans son lit, accueillie par les grognements de Parvati lorsqu'elle fit un peu grincer le sommier. Elle mit à peine quelques instants à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, peuplé de formes floues et grises…

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le dimanche matin, elle mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait la tête lourde et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. C'était en fait Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient près de son lit, sans aucun doute en train de discuter des nouveaux potins inutiles mais néanmoins pas-si-on-nants de l'école…

Hermione se dit dans un court accès de lucidité que la fois prochaine, elle les réveillerait de son retour de la Salle sur Demande. Ça serait bien fait, tien ! On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens avec des gloussements hystériques, d'autant plus quand ils ont été se coucher tard… Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint pourquoi elle se sentait un peu triste. La scène d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Malefoy qui l'embrassait… puis qui la laissait seule… Puis Harry… qui croyait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un en cachette…

« _Ridicule_ » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle grogna, gigota, se retourna dans tous les sens, mais rien n'y fit ; il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne se rendormirait plus. Elle se leva, pataude, prit en vrac pantalon, essuie et chaussettes et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière Parvati et Lavande, elle leur tira la langue, puis se dirigea de façon correcte à la douche, dans un ultime sursaut de dignité.

La journée commençait divinement bien…


	23. Faut qu'on parle

_Coucou ! Me revoili-voilà ! J'avoue que je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à publier un chapitre suivant mais c'est tout à fait indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai doit à des circonstances atténuantes, je vous jure (et puis bon une semaine ça va, hein…) :_

_En plus des exams que j'ai eut toute la semaine, mon frère à réussi à crasher l'ordi, qui a alors emmené avec lui dans la tombe TOUS mes travaux, en particulier ceux pour les examens (là c'est l'épisode où je crois que je manque de devenir folle et d'étriper mon frangin ;-) ) Heureusement après un travail acharné (bon j'exagère un ptit peu, aller) on a pu récupérer les données et « guérir » ce pauvre petit di-dinateur… Bref, on s'en fou, je suis de retour et comme je suis à nouveau de bonne humeur –c'est mon annif ce week-end ! (bon ça aussi on s'en fiche…) je vous écris vite fait un ch'tit chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_-----_

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle laissa tomber tous ses vêtements sur le sol carrelé –qui lui donnait d'ailleurs froid à ses pieds nus.

Elle s'étira, bailla, se frotta les yeux, bailla encore et finit par se débarrasser du t-shirt trop long qui lui servait de pyjama dans un grognement.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle était non seulement d'une humeur grincheuse, en plus d'être exténuée.

Le jet d'eau lui fit cependant du bien car elle se senti soudain un peu plus réveillée. Après s'être énergiquement au savon, elle sorti de la douche, se sécha rapidement avant de s'observer dans un grand miroir encadré de fines gravures, décoré de gobelet transparents aux brosses à dents multicolores, trônant de part et d'autre de l'évier de marbre blanc aux robinets d'argent.

-Mhgblfh, souffla Hermione, visiblement peu satisfaite du reflet satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet.

Yeux gonflés, les joues encore rougies par le sommeil et la douche, la bouche affichant une moue boudeuse et ses cheveux dégoulinants, déjà emmêlés et qui avaient définitivement perdu leur joli aspect lisse de la veille. Il faut dire qu'elle avait déjà été vue mieux mise en valeur…

Sentant les idées noires refaire surface à grande vitesse, « … _comme aller botter le train à cet espèce de sale blondinet !..._ » elle secoua le tête et s'appliqua à « s'arranger » un peu pour se changer les idées, et surtout éviter les questions du genre :« Oh _mon Dieu_ ! Quelle mine _horriiiible_ ! Mais qu'as-tu fais de ta nuit ? »

« _Du genre que pourrait me poser _Lav-lav_ …» _maugréa la brune.

« _Non. Stop. Décidément, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te lever aujourd'hui… Si ce n'est que pour penser des idioties… Mhm oui un bon lit douillet… Dormir… _»

-Tsss, siffla-t-elle, réprobatrice, à son reflet avant de se frotter énergiquement les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette, s'habilla d'un simple pantalon ¾ en jean et d'un t-shirt blanc aux courtes manches adaptées à la saison. Elle camoufla soigneusement ses cernes à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle avait apprit en jetant subrepticement un oeil dans un Sorcière Hedbo qui traînait dans la salle commune (à sa plus grande honte, il lui avait fallut de nombreux essais pour maîtriser ce sort de maquillage que n'importe quelle « _greluche_ » savait faire dés ses treize ans… et elle était bien décidée à emporter ce terrible secret dans la tombe !)

Une fois plus ou moins satisfaite, elle se força à se faire un grand sourire qui sonnait faux dans le miroir, ramassa ses affaires qu'elle prit pêle-mêle et les jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans la grosse malle à linge, trônant dans le coin gauche de la salle de bain.

Elle sorti du dortoir après avoir mit ses tongs blanches, prête à affronter la dure journée dans ce château hostile

« _Où un stupide blond –dont je tairai le nom- s'amuse à jouer avec mes pieds ! Grrr…_ »

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, mais elle eut à peine le temps de mordre dans un toast que, déjà, une tornade rousse fondit sur elle.

-Hmhf, grogna Hermione, se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite de courtoisie.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux étincelants.

Puis, se rendant compte que les conversations s'étaient atténuées et que de nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournées vers elles, l'air curieux, elle baissa le ton :

-_Où_ étais-tu, hier soir ?

-Moi ? feignit la brune. Dans mon dortoir, dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Mais la cadette Weasley n'eut seulement pas l'air de la croire, mais en plus elle ne dut pas beaucoup apprécier ce qu'elle venait de dire car elle la fusilla du regard.

-Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile…

Hermione prit un air outré mais la rouquine ajouta :

-… Tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir, Hermione, je suis montée voir !

Alors que le Gryffondor en bien mauvaise posture asseyait désespérément le moyen d'échapper à cette conversation, quelque part, sa bonne étoile devait tendre l'oreille car Harry débarqua soudain, posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, interrompant du même coup la discussion entre les deux filles.

Hermione en profita pour se lever, songeant, qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'elle fasse un jour remarquer à Ginny qu'elle ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute un jour l'admettre.

-Où étais-tu ? insista Ginny, furieuse.

-Demande à Harry, répliqua la brune, s'éloignant de la table des Gryffondors alors que Ron arrivait, la regardant comme si elle était la vierge réincarnée ;

-Salut ! lui cria-t-elle de loin, en quittant précipitamment la Grande Salle alors que le rouquin demandait piteusement à Harry ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette fois, et que sa petite amie commençait déjà à le harceler.

Cependant, la mauvaise humeur avait au moins l'avantage de lui donner un peu d'audace.

Bien décidée à avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux avec le Serpentard, Hermione parcourait à présent les couloirs d'un pas rageur -sous le regard étonné des portraits qui avaient l'habitude de la voir dans son rôle de préfète ; autoritaire mais posée, et qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter sur son passage, ce qui exaspéra d'avantage la brune- avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas exactement où trouver Malefoy, à supposé bien sûr qu'il soit déjà levé.

Elle avait une vague idée d'où se trouvait la salle commune des vert et argent, d'après les indications qu'avaient pu lui fournir Harry et Ron en deuxième année, après avoir prit du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle –cette pensée la fit sourire et elle s'adoucit un peu en imaginant la tête d'Harry sur le corps massif d'une des deux brutes, l'autre constellé de taches de rousseur et les cheveux roux flamboyants : ri-di-cu-le… - mais cela ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité ; même avec le mot de passe, il n'était pas indiqué pour une Gryffondor –et encore moins pour elle- de débarquer dans la salle commune des adeptes de Lord Voldemort, alias l'espèce de psychopathe qui avait décidé de dominer le monde et de tuer les moldus (elle eut soudain la vision d'un Voldemort archaïque, après une barbe mal rasée et une massue en train de grogner et sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa davantage ; il n'y avait pas à dire, cela n'était pas à l'avantage du mage noir : ça le décrédibilisait totalement) pour aller taper la causette avec Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des familles au sang pure les plus connue d'Angleterre !

Elle eut seulement la bonne idée d'aller traîner du côté de la Salle sur Demande, ce qui se révélé être une judicieuse intuition.

Devant celle-ci se trouvait une fille, plus jeune de quelques années. Ou plutôt, il devait s'agir de Crabbe ou Goyle, ayan prit du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de la jeune fille, comme avait finit par le deviner Harry. Elle tenait entre ses mains une sorte de lourde balance de cuivre, qu'elle manqua de laisser se fracasser au sol.

Mais Hermione, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, murmura un sort à toute vitesse, ce qui lui permit de rendre la balance en parfait état à la fillette, sans qu'aucun bruit n'ai put se faire entendre.

Loin d'avoir l'air enchantée ou reconnaissante, le corps derrière lequel se cachait l'un des acolytes du Serpentard avait plutôt prit un air furieux –qui n'impressionna nullement Hermione, faisant bien une tête de plus que ce dernier- et jetait des coups d'œil réguliers et inquiets au mur nu, derrière lui.

Hermione, savourant sa position dominante, prit une voix autoritaire et lui demanda de quitter les lieux, sans quoi elle se devrait de lui retirer des points. Oubliant que le corps dans lequel il se trouvait n'appartenait pas à la maison vert et argent, le Serpentard fit de frénétiques signes de dénégation, mais finit par se résigner à partir.

La préfète, fière d'elle, se posta alors face au mur, mains sur les hanches, déterminée à passer la journée à attendre s'il le fallait. Heureusement pour elle, se ne fut pas le cas. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre puisque à peine quelques minutes plus tard en sortait un Malefoy à l'air ravi et fatigué à la fois. Son projet devait être ne phase terminale, eut le temps de songer Hermione, avant qu'il ne se fige en la voyant et qu'elle ne l'apostrophe, un peu sur le même ton qu'avait d'ailleurs utiliser Ginny Weasley plus tôt :

-Malefoy !

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il, cherchant sans doute du regard ou était passé la jeune fille sensée monter la garde.

-J'ai viré l'autre imbécile, précisa Hermione sans préambule, hautaine.

Puis, voyant que Malefoy semblait un peu perdu et passablement énervé, elle ne voulut pas prendre de risque et présenta ses paumes levées –« _un peu comme s'il venait de crier « haut les mains » _»- en signe de paix ; elle n'était pas la pour entamer une dispute ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

-Je veux juste te parler deux minutes, lança la Gryffondor.

Il détourna le regard, sans doute gêné par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Je te propose de te retrouver une dernière fois, ce vendredi soir, lui dit-elle bien en face. A moins que tu n'aies peur de te retrouver seul avec une Sang de Bourbe ? ajouta-t-elle, délibérément provocatrice.

-Je serai là, siffla immédiatement Malefoy, piqué au vif.

-Bien fit-elle dans un sourire, contente que son petit stratagème ai fonctionné.

Elle se détourna alors, prête à partir.

-Granger ? appela le blond.

-Mhm ? fit-elle, sans se retourner.

-Que sais-tu exactement !? cria-t-il presque, soupçonneux, alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir.

Elle se retourna un instant, le regarda, malicieuse, et reprit son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, où une montagne de parchemins à étudier l'attendait bien sagement, tandis que Malefoy commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle savait, et comment. Se pourrait-il que son plan parfait soit connu d'elle ? Non, impossible. D'autres seraient forcément au courant, à commencer par Dumbledore, ainsi que le Balafré et la Belette, et il ne serait déjà probablement plus de cette école.

Il faudrait cependant qu'il ai une discussion avec Granger à ce sujet…

C'est à pas lents qu'il rejoignit le dortoir de la salle commune des Serpentards, bien moins joyeux qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

La semaine passa assez rapidement, malgré une ambiance à la fois survoltée et stressante, les élèves étant d'une part inexorablement attirés par le parc ensoleillé et particulièrement le lac de Poudlard, et d'autre part l'approche imminente des examens –et en particulier pour ceux qui devaient passer leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS rendaient l'atmosphère lourde, presque palpable.

Hermione était plus que jamais plongée dans ses études, tandis qu'Harry et Ron passaient plus de temps à se plaindre de la quantité de matière à étudier qu'à vraiment étudier. Ou alors, ils se creusaient les méninges pour trouver un argument pour qu'Hermione leur prête ses notes, temps qu'ils passaient donc en fait à ne mas travailler, ce qui énervait d'ailleurs passablement la brune, qui avait finit par céder –si elle ne le faisait pas, se dit-elle, « _ses deux idiots sont bien capables de rater leur année !_ »

Vendredi arriva donc très vite, avec la journée la plus chaude de la semaine, et aussi particulièrement pénible –sauf peut être (et aucun Gryffondor n'aurait voulu l'admettre) le cours de Rogue, qui, même s'il fut tout aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude, se déroulait dans les cachots ; qui étaient sans doute l'endroit le plus frais de tout Poudlard, même malgré les vapeurs des chaudrons, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !


	24. Vendredi

_Coucou tout le monde ! Suis en pleine révision –eh oui, mon premier exam, c'est demain ! (enfin aujourd'hui, mais je suis dispensée en math car je l'ai déjà passé –et réussi- en janvier ! ça me laisse un petit jour de répit pour me préparer à fond car après ça rigole plus :( )_

_J'ai déjà rédigé une bonne partie d'un nouveau chapitre au brouillon. Il est assez long alors je me suis dit que ça vous ferait p'tètre plaisir d'en avoir un plus vite, quitte à ce qu'il soit plus court. Donc voilà, j'vous ai déjà écrit ce morceau-ci, la suite arrive très vite !_

_Bonne révisions à tous les concernés, merci de vos reviews et… Bonne lecture !_

_-------_

Nous étions vendredi.

Hermione avait donnez un rendez-vous à Malefoy assez tard, à cause du nombre toujours plus important d'élèves qui restaient étudier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, malgré leurs bonnes résolutions pour se coucher de bonne heure, histoire d'être en forme.

Vers 21h00, elle avait ostensiblement baillé et annoncé à haute et intelligible voix qu'elle était « épuisée » et qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle n'avait pas non plus omis de souhaiter bonne nuit à Ginny, Harry et Ron, pour éviter la bévue de la semaine précédente.

Elle était d'ailleurs réellement fatiguée et elle se glissa sous les draps rouges et or après avoir retiré son t-shirt et ses chaussures et avoir prit soin de régler son réveil pour qu'il ne sonne pas trop fort.

Bien lui en prit car elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, et quand elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause du son ténu mais néanmoins désagréable de l'appareil posé sur sa commode, elle était totalement hébétée –elle eut cependant le bon réflexe de couper son réveil avant qu'il ne réveille tout le dortoir- et la chambre était plongée dans le noir ; l'on devinait à peine les formes sombres, éclairées par la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel, glissant quelques rayons de lumière par la fenêtre entr'ouverte.

La jeune fille repoussa les couvertures, se leva à tâtons, remit son t-shirt et prit un petit sac qu'elle avait préparé le soir même ainsi que ses chaussures, pour éviter de faire du bruit. Elle se faufila hors du dortoir, telle une voleuse, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, et espérant qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'air de sortir du lit –elle avait la désagréable impression de ne s'être assoupie qu'un court instant ; quelques minutes à peine, alors qu'elle dormait en réalité depuis deux bonnes heures.

Elle défroissa d'un geste de la main sa jupe d'été, se frotta les yeux et remit vaguement ses cheveux en place –peine perdue, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, elle descendit doucement les escaliers, tendant l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne semblait venir de la salle commune, mis à part le crépitement lointain d'un feu de cheminée mourant -la Gryffondor songea un instant qu'avec une chaleur pareille, il était vraiment _stupide_ de chauffer davantage la pièce.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le trou dans le mur, elle sursauta violement, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Une ombre noire restait immobile dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La main sur le cœur, qui battait à tout rompre, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait uniquement que d'un garçon de première année, profondément endormit dans un des canapés de velours rouge de la salle commune.

Il avait le nez dans ses feuille de cours, et ses affaires étaient répandues un peu partout autour de lui –il les avait sans doute fait tomber en s'assoupissant. Il ronflait faiblement, bouche ouverte, et Hermione eut un peu pitié de lui. Elle ne voulu pas le réveiller –elle n'était pas baby-sitter, fallait pas pousser ! mais elle fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle glissa sur ses genoux et frissonna en pensant aux courbatures qu'il risquait d'endurer le lendemain matin.

« _Tu dois déjà t'occuper de Malefoy qui a basculé du côté obscur pour l'empêcher de tuer Dumbledore dans quelques semaines, alors pour les problèmes de sommeil d'un gosse de douze ans, tu repasseras ! Je suis pas la fée clochette, moi –heu… Enfin bon, je peux pas tout faire quoi…_ »

Elle passa par le trou que masquait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et se raidit, anticipant d'avance sa fureur lorsqu'elle devrait encore la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit…

« _Un jour, c'est sur, elle ne voudra plus me laisser entrer… Note, je l'aurai bien cherché, mais enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire des bêtises –enfin tout dépend bien sûr ce qu'on entend par là…_ »

Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui la suivait, à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de parcourir ces couloirs la nuit, et elle pouvait effectuer le chemin les yeux fermés- ou presque. Les portraits dormaient à peu près tous, paisibles, ou ronflaient allègrement dans leurs cadres. Quelques-uns devaient être insomniaques et chuchotaient entre eux, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller leurs confrères. Mais aucun ne semblait faire attention à sa présence. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne jamais s'être fait prendre dans les couloirs, et ne jamais avoir d'ennuis. Elle avait de la chance tout de même, ses sorties nocturnes avec Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas toujours couronnées de succès…

Elle en était à ce stade de réflexion quand elle remarqua enfin celui qui la suivait avec tant de persévérances. Ou plutôt _celle_ qui la suivait. En effet, celle qui devait être en train de « l'espionner » n'était autre que la chatte famélique de Rusard. Sentant sans doute qu'elle s'était fait repérée, elle fit brusquement demi-tour, très probablement pour prévenir son maître.

-Non ! chuchota Hermione, alarmée.

Elle ne pouvait _pas_ se faire prendre. Elle était tout près de la Salle sur Demande. Que dirait-elle ? Et si elle était renvoyée ? Et puis si Malefoy se faisait prendre aussi, il penserait forcément qu'elle était dans le coup. Et il ne lui ferait jamais plus confiance. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait serait vain. Sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle brandit sa baquette et prononça un sort silencieux, qui projeta un fin rayon de lumière en direction du félin, sans même que les portraits n'en semblent perturbés outre mesure. Miss Teigne resta alors figée, sans réaction. Pas une des ses moustaches ne remuait.

-Oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, gémit Hermione, se tordant les mains. Si jamais Rusard l'apprend un jour, il me tuera… Non, pire, il me fera récurer le château de fond en comble...

Pourtant, la brune n'avait lancé qu'un simple sort de pétrification, temporaire qui plus est. Le temps que la chatte ne sorte de sa torpeur, elle serait dans la Salle sur Demande avec Drago Malefoy, et Miss Teigne pouvait prévenir son maître aussi vite que possible, jamais il ne les trouverait.

« _Pas de raison de s'inquiéter_ » se rassura Hermione.

Elle quitta le corps de la chatte famélique, qui ressemblait étrangement à un vieux chat empaillé, qui se serait fait écrasé par une voiture mais dont la vieille femme à qui il appartenait n'avait pas eut le cœur de se séparer.

Elle termina le trajet d'un pas rapide, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ayant l'impression de voir surgir le concierge à tous les nouveaux couloirs, les bajoues frémissantes de colère. Heureusement pour elle, rien de tout cela ne se passa, et elle retrouva le jeune homme blond devant la statue, comme c'état devenu l'habitude. Il dut cependant remarquer qu'elle état un peu anxieuse, car il lui demanda ce qui se passait, soupçonneux.

-J'ai croisé Miss Teigne, se contenta de répondre Hermione, l'entraînant vers la Salle sur Demande.

Le Serpentard grogna.

-Tu ne l'as pas laissé filer, au moins, lui demanda-t-il, Rusard va nous tomber dessus !

-Mais non, fit-elle, je m'en suis chargée, ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Peu d'élèves pouvaient se vanter d'avoir jeté un sort à la chatte du concierge et en être sorti indemne. Malefoy prit alors un ton plus doux. Plus curieux, aussi.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, presque avidement.

-Ne t'attends pas à des folies, fit-elle en riant. Je l'ai juste stupéfixée un moment.

Il prit un air profondément déçu.

-Tu aurais pu lui flanquer un bon coup de pied au…

-Malefoy ! gronda Hermione, mi-sévère, mi-amusée.

Apparemment, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas apprécier Miss Teigne, qui portait décidément bien son nom…

Une fois devant le mur pour l'instant nu qui cachait le Salle sur Demande, Hermione se tut. Elle sorti un petit parchemin de sa poche, et le contempla, les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux sur le front. Elle resta concentrée en faisant les allers-retours devant le mur. Elle avait passé la semaine à réfléchit et avait prévu quelque chose de vraiment bien. Elle avait longuement hésité, et avait finit par opter pour une sorte d'énorme jeu, grandeur nature s'il vous plait. Mais il fallait avant tout qu'elle se concentre sur le moindre détail. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.

« _Je devrait songer à être animatrice_ » pouffa-t-elle intérieurement, perdant un peu se sa concentration. « _J'ai un bon entraînement… avec les sales gosses gâtés_ ! »

Elle focalisa toute son attention sur ce qu'elle voulait voir dans la Salle sur Demande et le mur s'ouvrit enfin, et elle s'effaça pour laisser passer le sale go… -hum, pardon- Malefoy, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin, moqueur.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, rien, Granger. _Rien du tout_, fit-il, visiblement avec délectation.

Jugeant que ce « rien du tout » n'augurait précisément rien de bon, elle insista davantage, ce qui semblait être exactement le but du blond.

-As-tu dormi avant de venir ici ? répliqua-t-il, sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

-Je…, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne vois pas le rapport !

Mais Malefoy l'interrompit, alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Eh bien, ça se voit, dit-il en désignant sa joue gauche

-Que ? fit la Gryffondor, portant la main à son visage.

Il y avait en effet marqué dans sa peau la trace rose des plis de l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'était endormie plus tôt. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, ses avant bras portaient eux aussi ses marques, même si elles étaient déjà presque totalement effacées.

-Oui, bon, ça va, bougonna Hermione en se frottant énergiquement la joue –ce qui ne fit que le rendre rouge.

« Heureusement _que je n'ai pas mit de mascara, il aurait pu couler et j'en aurait plein autour des yeux comme des énormes cernes noires… beurk, là se serai vraiment la honte…_ »

Malefoy ricana, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils ne se trouvaient pas vraiment dans une pièce à proprement parler cette fois-ci, mais plutôt dans une sorte de couloir, qui se divisait plus loin en plusieurs embranchements.

-Est-ce que c'est… ?

Il plissa le font et haussa les sourcils.

-… un labyrinthe ?


	25. Labyrinthe

_**Coucou !**_

_**Alors là… Waw ! J'ai dépassé le stade de la 100e review… Si je m'étais attendu à ça en commençant cette fiction !**_

_**Et cette review n°100 m'a été postée par **_Kimlovetom, _**et j'ai décidé de maintenir ma première idée :**_

_**Tu peux choisir un thème, une situation, pour une fiction (à priori un OS, mais si je suis inspirée, on ne sait jamais, pourquoi pas une longue fiction ? **_**;-)**_** ) et je ferai de mon mieux pour l'écrire ! (bon, je ne te promet pas qu'elle sera prête le lendemain, hein !) Juste, je débute seulement dans cet univers de fictions, donc essaie peut être de ne pas faire un truc trop bizarre, du genre Rogue-Sirius, même si c'est sympa à lire, je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à en écrire une qui soit bien… Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai ! J'attends tes « ordres » ! **_**;-)**

_**Merci à tous les autres revieuwers/euses !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Malefoy ricana, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils ne se trouvaient pas vraiment dans une pièce à proprement parler cette fois-ci, mais plutôt dans une sorte de couloir, qui se divisait plus loin en plusieurs embranchements._

_-Est-ce que c'est… ?_

_Il plissa le font et haussa les sourcils._

_-… un labyrinthe ?_

_**Labyrinthe **_

Hermione acquiesça, rayonnante, alors que le Serpentard restait méfiant. La seule fois où il avait eu affaire avec ce genre de chose –quoi que « affaire » était un bien grand mot-, c'était lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (qui en compta cependant quatre, si l'on omet le fait que Digory ai été tué ensuite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres) et même s'il haïssait Potter –et que c'était réciproque ! il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. Vraiment pas.

« _Surtout quand on sait qu'Hagrid avait veillé à mettre des sales bestioles dans ce foutu truc !_ »

La brune du deviner ses pensées ou en tous cas se douter que quelque chose clochait car elle le rassura :

-Évidement, le but du jeu n'est pas que tu te fasses dévorer par un scroutt à pétard planqué au détour d'un couloir. Quoique… ajouta-t-elle rien que pour le plaisir de voir la figure du blond s'allonger. Je plaisante. Le but est juste de s'amuser.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

-C'est notre dernière séance, Malefoy. Une fois encore, tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Alors… soit tu me suis –et je te promets que tu ne serviras pas de casse-croûte à aucune acromentule, telle qu'elle soit- soit ça s'arrête ici, et tu peux partir, dit-elle d'une traite, s'appliquant à garder un air serein, détaché, mais croisant les doigts dans son dos, poings serrés.

Malefoy mit quelques instants avant de répondre, comme s'il évaluait chacune des options possibles ; comme s'il s'agissait d'un cruel dilemme. Rester ? Partir ? Rester ne l'engageait pas vraiment à grand-chose, sinon témoigner qu'il ne la méprisait pas. Qu'il lui faisait _confiance_. Et qu'elle n'était donc plus une Sang de Bourbe. Il aurait pu prendre la deuxième option, pour la faire enrager, les blesser. Rien de plus facile. Visage de marbre ; demi-tour… et le tour est joué ! Mais en réalité, ça ne lui aurait pas plu. Plus maintenant. Et puis, il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait dans ce labyrinthe, ce que la Gryffondor lui avait réservé. Et puis, aussi il s'était toujours bien amusé avec, et ça lui faisait du bien d'oublier ses soucis. Parfois, il avait presque l'impression d'être avec une _amie_.

Il n'y avait pas d'insultes, pas de haine ou de préjugés venant d'Hermione. Malgré les années qu'ils avaient derrière eux. C'était agréable de passer du temps en compagnie de la jeune fille, même si ça signifiait aussi de longues nuits de doutes, de peurs… peut être aussi d'espoir ? Il ressortait de la Salle sur Demande et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'aurait son père s'il savait. A celle qu'aurait Voldemort s'il l'apprenait un jour.

Et ce doute, cette incertitude qui le rongeait et l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Mais ça, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, il ne doutait plus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du côté du Mage Noir, même s 'il n'était pas certain d'être de celui de Potter. Il aurait voulu, que cette guerre l'oublie, le laisse de côté. C'était comme jouer à un jeu dont les dés sont pipés… Il n'y avait pas de réel choix ; juste faire de son mieux… Ou perdre.

Il avait cessé de se demander si ce qu'il faisait était justifié. Il savait que non, désormais, même s'il s'appliquait à ne pas y réfléchir. Ne pas penser qu'il faisait tous ses efforts pour une cause qui n'était pas sienne. Qui ne l'était plus. Qui le répugnait presque aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas un assassin, et il ne voulait pas le devenir, malgré le mépris pour les sangs qui n'étaient pas des siens ; héritage de son père, qui pouvait encore altérer son jugement.

Il ne voulait pas que la brune sache ce qu'il préparait, car il en avait honte. Honte de trahir sa confiance. Elle l'acceptait comme jamais encore personne ne l'avait fait, lui qui l'avait toujours traitée comme une moins que rien ; et lui complotait contre les « sangs de bourbe » et Dumbledore –qui était certes un _vieux fou gâteux_, mais bien moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbre dont la folie dépassait l'entendement.

Mais dans ces cas-là, il pensait à sa mère, sa vie ; s'il ne faisait rien, c'était à lui qu'_il_ s'en prendrait, à sa mère qui était enchaînée par la vie, par les principaux familiaux dans lesquels elle était née, par la folie de cet homme ; son mari, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer quand même. Il devait tout faire pour lui épargner plus…

Le visage d'Hermione lui apparut soudain, un peu crispé.

Il sursauta. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse, bras croisés, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux inquiets à présent.

-Oui, dit-il. Je reste.

Elle soupira. Et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, un sourire rayonnant, de ceux qu'on ne contrôle pas. Et cela lui fit à la fois douloureusement battre le cœur plus vite, devant ce spectacle attendrissant –« _Non, Herm…heu ! _Granger_, n'est _pas_ attendrissante. Elle est juste mignonne à sourire comme une gamine devant le sapin de Noël… Non ! Elle n'est _pas_ mignonne avec son grand sourire qui n'a plus ses dents de castor en puissance… Bon, cesse de penser, Draco, tu vas finir par devenir un cas plus désespéré que la Belette…_ »- et naître une pointe de culpabilité au creux de son estomac, qu'il chassa loin de ses pensées.

-Les dames d'abord ! s'exclama-t-il, galant, s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ooh, Malefoy, deviendrais-tu gentleman ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu seras la première à être dévorée s'il y a un scroutt à pétard dans ce labyrinthe, répliqua ce dernier.

-Je me disais bien que c'était anomal, fit Hermione en riant.

Puis elle passa devant lui, confiante, mais prit un air très sérieux, un peu mystérieux, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Mais qui te dit qu'il ne va pas attaquer _par derrière_… ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans l'étroit couloir aux murs ocre ; jaune terreux, jusqu'à la première bifurcation. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un grand cercle de couleur tracé au sol, et divers objets posé à cet endroit.

-Viens, enchaîna Hermione alors que Malefoy le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Voici ton scroutt !

Vexé, il la suivit en grommellent. Elle le fit asseoir sur un gros coussin –vert bien sûr- et lui expliqua :

-Voilà, nous sommes dans un labyrinthe…

-Nooon, souffla Malefoy, frondeur, ce qui ne lui apporta que les gros yeux d'Hermione.

-Ouuh la gryffy se rebelle ! fit-il en mimant l'effroi.

Hermione soupira, et continua, mine de rien –la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de bonne réplique en stock.

-Le but est bien sûr d'en sortir… vivant, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Ha. Ha. Trop drôle, marmonna le blond.

-Moi-même, je ne connais pas le chemin, précisa la brune. Pour en sortir, il faut passer de petites « épreuves » qui sont dispersées un peu partout dans ce labyrinthe. Voilà, énuméra Hermione. Prêt ?

Il prit un air fataliste et résigné, comme un héros qui sait d'avance qu'il va mourir mais accepte son destin, et la Gryffondor fit mine lui donner une tape sur la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire prendre un air martyrisé.

-Méchante Granger, geignit-il.

-Pauvre petit bout de chou, se moqua gentiment Hermione. Je sens que je vais te battre à plates coutures !

C'était LA phrase à dire, car il se redressa, soudainement attentif, toute trace de grimace enfantine disparue de son visage. Elle lui présenta d'un air solennel une sorte d'énorme grille, criblée de trous ronds et réguliers, ce qui laissa le Serpentard… de marbre.

-C'est quoi, ce truc ? lâcha-t-il tout de même.

-Ce « truc » est un Puissance Quatre géant, expliqua Hermione comme si elle répondait à une question posée en classe par un professeur. C'est un jeu moldu qui consiste à mettre quatre pièces -elle désigna des ronds de bois, verts et rouges (et oui, on ne se refait pas)- d'affilée, horizontalement, verticalement ou obliquement. Chacun joue à son tour et le premier à avoir un « puissance quatre » à gagné.

Malefoy fixa le jeu d'un air dubitatif, mais engagea tout de même la partie.

Qu'il perdit très vite.

En à peine quelques coups, Hermione avait gagné, avant même que celui-ci ne s'en soit rendu compte.

-Pff il est nul ton jeu, fit Malefoy avec dédain.

-Dis surtout que tu as _perdu_, répliqua Hermione en insistant sur le dernier mot, sachant parfaitement quel serait le résultat ; escompté, d'ailleurs.

-C'est juste que je n'avais jamais joué ! s'écria le blond. Je suis certain de te battre à présent, dit-il, d'une mauvaise foi imparable qui fit sourire Hermione intérieurement.

S'engagea donc une seconde partie, qui fut bien plus palpitante. Hermione redoublait de stratégies alors que Malefoy les parait avec brio, il fallait le reconnaître, et enchaînait avec toute la concentration dont il était capable, front plissé, moue pincée. Car si les Serpentard ne sont pas les plus intelligents –il suffit de demander à Crabbe et Goyle !- ils sont néanmoins rusés, comme le prouva l'héritier des Malefoy, tandis qu'il formait une ligne oblique de quatre pièces vertes, alors que la partie atteignait son paroxysme et que la lutte était si serrée que l'un et l'autre s'attendaient à un match nul.

-Bravo reconnut Hermione, qui ne lui avait pourtant épargné aucun coups, alors que le blond jubilait et paradait –dans une bonne imitation de Ron Weasley dans ses moments de gloire d'ailleurs- et reconnaissait dans sa grandeur que ce jeu n'était en fin de compte « pas si mal que ça »

Ils se relevèrent, pour continuer leur chemin. Trois choix s'offraient à eux : le couloir de gauche, qui prenait une teigne rougeâtre –Malefoy l'exclu d'office- tout droit ; qui semblait être un couloir interminable, et à droite ; option que choisi Malefoy. Hermione elle-même ne connaissait le bon chemin et décida donc de suivre le blond.

Second carrefour : à gauche toujours. Le couloir tournait ensuite jusqu'à… un cul de sac.

Malefoy soupira, mais Hermione lui désigna un grand cercle jaune pâle tracé au sol, où se trouvait une sorte de grosse bâche plastifiée, pliée plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Le blond remarqua également que les murs avaient prit une teinte légèrement rosée.

Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir prit le bon chemin, Malefoy fit une moue boudeuse en demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est encore un jeu moldu, expliqua la jeune fille. Tu vas voir, c'est très amusant !

Elle déplia soigneusement le « plateau de jeu », sous le regard sceptique de garçon, qui s'avéra être une toile de plastique blanche, décorée de ronds de couleurs ; jaunes, rouges, verts et bleus. Un détail attira l'attention du blond, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué; deux sortes de montres géantes à aiguilles mobiles, dont les chiffres avaient été remplacés par des pieds et des mains pour l'une, et des couleurs pour l'autre.

-Enlève tes chaussures et chaussettes, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais t'expliquer les règles.

-Heu…

Malefoy avait à présent l'air très mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient marbrées de rouge et il se tortillait nerveusement.

-C'est obligé ? demanda-t-il, essayant de masquer sans grand succès sa gène.

Peine perdue, en fait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce Serpentard.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien ! finit par répondre ce dernier, retirant se chaussures avec lenteur, comme si c'était un supplice.

La brune, elle, avait déjà depuis longtemps ôté ses tongs, lorsque Malefoy se retrouva pieds nus, tentant maladroitement de les cacher l'un derrière l'autre. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux petons de Malefoy, mais ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. Ils étaient fins et pâles, ils n'étaient pas verts, ne possédaient ni griffe ni pustules purulentes… Non, décidément, elle ne voyait pas ce qui gênait tant le Prince des Serpentards, d'autant plus qu'aucune odeur nauséabonde n'avait effleuré ses délicates narines.

-Voilà, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

-Heu, oui… Mais quel est le problème ?

-Oh, ça va ! Je sais bien qu'ils sont malformés, pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, fit le blond, l'air passablement irrité.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait l'impression de nager dans la quatrième dimension. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien du tout à ce qui se passait. Mais vraiment pas. De quelle malformation voulait-il donc parler ?

-Heu, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui cloche, pour être honnête…

-Mes orteils ! hurla-t-il presque.

Observant de plus près, Hermione remarqua que Malefoy avait un orteil plus grand que le gros orteil, pour chaque pied.

-Ne me dis pas que…, commença à pouffer la brune.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir, qui en aurait certainement fait trembler plus d'un. Mais Hermione, elle, avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux.

-C'est ça, ta malformation ?

-Je t'interdit de te moquer ! fit Malfoy.

Mais la Gryffondor explosa littéralement de rire, ce qui ne calma pas le blond, qui se méprenait d'ailleurs sur la raison de ce fou rire.

-ça te plait de voir un défaut chez moi, c'est ça ? Ah oui, ça te fait plaisir de voir que les Malefoy ne sont pas parfaits ! marmonna le blond. Pff comme si je ne savais pas que ce serait une terrible honte… si mes parents avaient vu ça… heureusement qu'ils n'y ont jamais fait attention… Quelle honte, enfin ça aurait pu être pire… sur mon visage par exemple…

Le Serpentard, dans ses pensées, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait à présent tout haut. Hermione avait reprit son sérieux et écoutait sa tirade, médusée.

-Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu te tracasse juste pour _ça_, dit-elle d'une voix douce, le faisant sursauter.

Comme il ne répondait pas, les joues rouges, elle continua :

-Enfin, Malefoy, c'est juste un orteil de Vénus…

-Un quoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé.

-Un orteil de Vénus. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ta, hum, « malformation », fit elle en tentant de ne pas rire à nouveau. Ce n'est pas une malformation, c'est d'ailleurs assez courant.

-Tu… tu es sure ?

Toute trace d'agressivité avait maintenant disparue, et il y avait même un peu d'espoir dans sa voix. Hermione sourit un peu, attendrie. Ce Serpentard était décidément surprenant !

-Bien sûr, moi aussi j'en ai un.

Malefoy grogna ; ça ne semblait pas le rassurer outre mesure.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta-t-elle, c'est très courant, je t'assure, c'est comme si tu avais… je sais pas moi, les dents qui ne sont pas parfaitement droites ; personne ne peut s'en vanter –sauf après être passé chez les parents -enfin je veux dire, le dentiste… Enfin, bref, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'en faire pour ça.

-Mruffp, grogna le blond, et elle supposa que c'était sa façon à lui de la remercier.

Il avait l'air _très_ vexé. Il faut dire que ce donner en spectacle pour un orteil ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes… Pour ne pas rester sur cette note boudeuse, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et enchaîna avec son jeu.

-Hum, voilà, alors, à chaque tour, il faut tourner les deux aiguilles, là, et faire ce qu'elles indiquent. Par exemple, si elles te désignent « pied gauche » et « rouge », il faut que tu poses ton pied gauche sur un des ronds rouges. C'est facile. Mais tu ne peux pas faire autre chose. Tu dois rester sur les cases qu'on t'attribue et la difficulté et de rester sans tomber, d'autant plus qu'il y a une autre personne sur le plateau de jeu –moi, en l'occurrence. Le premier qui tombe a perdu !

Le blond la regarda d'un air sceptique. Il avait du mal à croire que ce jeu soi compliqué mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La suite prouva qu'il se trompait. Lourdement. Ce qui le confortait un peu de ne rien avoir dit.

Au début, ce fut simple. En plus, le Serpentard bénéficiait d'une chance scandaleuse, mais qui finit par tourner.  
Main sur le rouge, pied sur le bleu. Facile. Main droite sur le jaune, à présent. Aïe. Plus compliqué, Granger avait déjà son pied sur la pastille jaune la plus proche. Mais bon, il suffisait de prendre celle à côté. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une posture peu équilibrée, Hermione prit tout son temps pour regarder l'aiguille tourner –elle l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'aucun d'entre eu n'ai à le faire- et poser tout doucement son pied droit sur le rond rouge, qui se trouvait précisément à côté de son emplacement précédent, alors que Malefoy commençait à avoir mal aux bras. Lorsque ce fut –enfin- son tour, il voulut en profiter pour prendre sa revanche, mais cette chance ne lui fut pas donnée.  
La seule façon d'ennuyer la brune était de placer cette foutue main gauche sur un rond bleu en bout de plateau, mais ce qui ne l'arrangeait, mais alors _pas du tout_, sauf bien sûr s'il voulait perdre après à peine quelques minutes de jeu –ce que son orgueil démesuré ne lui permettrait certainement pas !  
La partie devint réellement compliquée au bout de 10 petites minutes de jeu. Hermione reposait en équilibre précaire, bras et jambes aux quatre coins de la bâche blanche. Malefoy était presque contrait d'enjamber la brune pour parvenir à un rond rouge, et encore, il ne savait que le toucher du bout des doigts. Cependant, en passant, il en profita pour souffler dans le coup de la Gryffondor, qui sursauta violemment, lui donnant par la même occasion un coup dans le tibia, et il faillit tomber –ce qui n'arriva pas, heureusement pour Hermione qui en aurait eu le souffle coupé puisqu'il se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

-Eh ! ça va pas non ! bougonna Malefoy, ronchon, en tentant de se frotter la jambe sans perdre l'équilibre –ce qui ne s'annonçait pas facile.

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! répliqua Hermione, rampant à moitié en dessous du bras du Serpentard pour atteindre le rond jaune libre, mais qui était loin… si loin. Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de tricher ! Mais… C'est vrai que tu es mauvais perdant, ajouta-t-elle pour l'ennuyer.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-C'est même pas vrai ! C'est juste que je gagne toujours et que tu es _jalouse_ !

-Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr…, dit Hermione, levant les yeux aux ciel. Bon tu bouges oui ?

C'est en râlant –« Meuhpffmêmepasvraijesuispasunmauvaisperdantnimportequoigrgmlmlbl »- que l'héritier de la très digne famille des Malefoy bougea son pied gauche pour le placer sur un rond vert, mais dans la distraction et à cause du fait que ses bras étaient fatigués de rester écartelés et le maintenir, il trembla, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le plateau de jeu, sous les rires d'Hermione, qui elle-même faillit se planter à son tour.

-Mwahahah ! _C'est juste que je gagne toujours et que tu es jalouse_, répéta la brune d'une voix enfantine, heureusement que je ne gagne pas de la même manière que toi !

Malefoy, cramoisi, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier, se releva péniblement et lui tira la langue, oubliant toute dignité, ce qui fit davantage rire Hermione.

Une fois que Malefoy se décida à sortir de son mutisme boudeur, et qu'Hermione cessa d'exploser de rire, revoyant la scène tout à fait ridicule dans sa tête, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils firent demi tour et cette fois, Malefoy opta pour la bifurcation de gauche, qui s'avéra être tout droit pour eux. Au tournant suivant, ils optèrent pour le gauche –enfin Hermione suivit Malefoy- pour arriver à un nouveau carrefour, dont le sol comportait un grand cercle de couleur dorée. Il n'y avait qu'un petit bout de parier plié et deux gros coussins moelleux en son centre et Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir. Le blond l'interrogea du regard, et elle se dit qu'une démonstration serait plus efficace qu'on longue explication.

-Choisi un chiffre, l'enjoignit la Gryffondor.

-Mais… ?

-Aller, vas-y !

-Heu… j'sais pas, quatre ?

La brune fit alors bouger le papier entre ses doigts –qui s'avérait être une cocote- et le lui présenta, ouvert. Il y a avait quatre petits ronds de couleur.

« _Décidemment, il n'y a que des ronds et des couleurs !_ » fut tout ce que Malefoy put penser.

-Choisi une couleur, s'impatienta Hermione.

Le Serpentard voulait prendre vert mais elle n'était pas en option. Comme l'argenté n'y était pas non plus, il désigna orange à tout hasard.

La brune déplia le papier et lui demanda une dernière fois :

-Haut ou bas ?

-Mais c'est quoi ce machin ? geignit Malefoy.

-Haut ou bas ? répéta Hermione, imperturbable.

-Bas. Non ! Haut ! Enfin, je sais pas… Oui, haut c'est bien.

-OK. _Chante le refrain d'une chanson que tu aimes bien_, lut Hermione.

-Hein ? Quoi !? Mais… C'est quoi ce jeu !?

La brune soupira.

-C'est une cocote en papier. Tu choisis un chiffre, une couleur et entre haut et bas, puis tu as une question ou un gage à faire, c'est tout. Et le tien, c'est de me chanter une chanson, ajouta-t-elle, une leur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Mais… Je connais pas de chanson ! Je sais pas chanter ! Et je veux pas chanter !

-Rhooo aller Malefoy, après ce sera à mon tour.

Ça sembla beaucoup le réconforter car il eut un sourire très… _malefoyien_ et se leva.

-heu… T'as pas une idée de chanson ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Prends une de celles que je t'ai fait écouter, tu dois bien te souvenir de quelques paroles.

Malefoy fit ensuite une prestation qui, jugea Hermione, aurait du être consignée dans les anales de Poudlard. Tenant un micro imaginaire, et prenant la pose, le Serpentard commença une interprétation chaotique de ce qui devait être « Un petit canard au bord de l'eau » ou « Il était un petit navire », enfin en tous cas un jolie mélange entre les deux qui donnait à peu près l'histoire d'un « petit bateau au bord de l'eau qui n'était pas moche et qui a finit par se noyer dans la rivière… » ou quelque chose du même genre. Le pire était sans doute qu'il n'avait pas prit une voix enfantine comme on n'en prend généralement pour chanter des comptine mais il ton grave et sérieux qui rendait la chanson totalement surréaliste. Assise sur son coussin, Hermione restait pétrifiée, imaginant la tête des bambins de maternelle si un prof leur avait fait cette interprétation pour leur chanson préférée, des larmes de rire silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Seulement, elle cessa vite de glousser car c'était à présent _son_ tour.

« _Pourvu que cette fichue salle ne me fasse pas un coup trop tordu_ » songea-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Heureusement pour elle –et dommage pour le Serpendard- la chance fut avec elle pour ce premier tour.

-Combien ? demanda le blond avec un large sourire sadique.

-Bof… deux, risqua Hermione. Bleu, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il lui présenta les couleurs.

-Hum… Haut… ou… bas, susurra lentement Malefoy.

-Haut, souffla la jeune fille.

-_Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ?_

-Oui, répondit la brune, les joues écarlates.

-C'est nul comme question ! râla le blond. C'est le même que la fois passée ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, toujours aussi rouge, alors qu'il pestait contre cette « stupide cocotte »

-A moi ! s'exclama Hermione, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu pire. Alors ?

-Trois, jaune, et, heu, bas, cette fois, énuméra le blond.

-Très bien, alors… _Dis à ta voisine qu'elle est la plus belle, la plus intelligente et fais tous ses désirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. _

-Quoi !? hurla presque le blond. C'est pas vrai ?

-Non, pouffa Hermione, tu dois juste danser la maccarena avec –elle fit un mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette et fit apparaître un chapeau péruvien coloré tout à fait ridicule- _ceci_. Mais ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, hein ?

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des trucs rapport avec la musique ? Je _hais_ la musique, se lamenta le blond, remerciant tout de même le ciel que ce genre de chose ne quitterait pas la Salle sur Demande… sa réputation serait sauve, au moins.

-Sinon, tu peux me dire que je suis belle, intel… commença Hermione dans un sourire malicieux.

-Non, ça ira, bougonna Malefoy.

Hermione pleura à nouveau de rire, mais elle trouva ça nettement moins drôle quand ce fut son tour d'effectuer l'ordre de la cocote. La Salle sur Demande devait avoir un esprit un peu bizarroïde… ou peut être s'ennuyer souvent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione se vit contrainte de faire trois fois le tour de Malefoy à cloche pied en imitant la poule. Autant dire que la brune crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte, alors qu'elle caquetait en agitant les coudes et que Malefoy se fichait franchement d'elle !

* * *

_Valaaa ! Je m'arrête ici car sinon vous n'aurez pas ce chapitre avant une décennie, mais je me dépêche de vous écrire la suite. Et pi, il est quand même long cette fois mon chapitre non ?_


	26. Chapter 26

_Voici la suite ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, mais les exam's, c'est les exam's _;-)  
_J'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira ; elle se passe toujours dans le labyrinthe (je crois que je suis plutôt bien inspirée par ce jeu d'Hermione)  
Toujours des petits jeux, un peu d'humour, de taquinerie… de la tendresse ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews !_

Suite à l'épisode de la poule, Hermione était beaucoup moins enthousiaste pour continuer le jeu de la cocote. Aussi accueilli-t-elle avec bonheur la proposition de Malefoy pour continuer d'avancer –bien qu'elle s'efforça d'afficher un air indifférent, comme si l'un et l'autre lui était égal (il faut dire qu'elle craignait qu'il ne décide de continuer uniquement parce qu'il voyait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie… et il en était parfaitement capable, au point où il en était !

Une fois encore, elle ne fit aucune objection lorsque le blond désigna le couloir face à eux. Après tout, le but était surtout que lui s'amuse, et elle ne tenait pas à le contredire d'autant plus qu'il choisissait les couloirs avec des airs conquérant, comme s'il faisait la visite guidée de son propre labyrinthe. Et puis, pour être honnête, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle se trouvait. S'ils se perdaient, ça serait sa faute !

Ils tournèrent ensuite vers la droite, s'engageant dans un petit couloir aux murs qui semblaient fait de briques pourpres (ce qui faisait légèrement grimacer le Serpentard, habitué aux tons verts et argent, et sourire Hermione qui avait remarqué son petit manège) Au bout de cinq minutes, un nouveau choix s'offrit à eux, et Malefoy indiqua le chemine de droite sans hésiter. Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de le suivre. Après un nouveau choix faut au pouf par le blond, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac –à la grande déception de Malefoy- et une épreuve à passer.

L'habituel cercle de couleur était très étendu cette fois et de couleur orangée. Au centre se trouvaient une multitude de choses, ce qui laissa Malefoy perplexe.

-Alors, commença Hermione en se frottant les mains, ici nous allons faire des courses d'obstacle.

-Des quoi ? demanda Malefoy avec un air ahuri.

-Des _courses d'obstacles_, répéta la brune avec lenteur, comme s'il était un débile profond.

Réalisant qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de ce dont elle voulait parler, elle prit une mine déconfite.

-Par merlin, gémit la Gryffondor, mais tu es un cas plus que désespéré !

-Eh ! s'exclama le blond, vexé.

-Enfin, soupira Hermione, retrouvant le sourire, au moins, j'ai encore la possibilité de te battre.

-ça m'étonnerait ! répliqua Malefoy, subitement bien plus intéressé par ces « courses d'octacle ».

-Bon, eh bien, en gros, le but est de faire la course –tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? ajouta-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

-Ah. Ah. Marmonna le blond.

-Et puis… ben, il y a des obstacles. Mais bon j'en ai fait quelque chose de plus marrant, ajouta-t-elle. On est pas aux jeux Olympiques ici !

-Aux _quoi_ ?

La brune fit mine de tomber dans les pommes, puis éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné Malefoy.

-Bon, je referai ta culture pendant le reste du chemin. Aller, quoi, fit-elle d'un ton cajoleur, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je sais ce que c'est, t'en fais pas ! Tu t'imagines qu'avant mes 11 ans je ne savais même pas que les sorciers existaient !?

Non, Malefoy ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Il se sentit soudain un peu honteux de l'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe toutes ces années –enfin, plus honteux que d'habitude. Débarquer dans un monde pareil sans rien savoir ! Et en plus être la première de classe ! Il fallait avouer –mais seulement tout bas, pas question de le dire tout haut, fallait pas exagérer on plus ! que ça inspirait le respect. Peut être pas l'admiration, mais quand même… waw !

Le blond perdit enfin son air bougon et se permit même un petit sourire –narquois bien entendu, on ne se refait pas !

-Bon, bref, on a des parcours différent à chaque fois et le premier arriver au bout à gagné. Ensuite, on compte les points. OK ?

-Ok, répéta docilement le Serpentard.

-Dans ce cas, en piste ! s'exclama joyeusement la brune.

Le premier circuit était tout simple, il fallait seulement suivre des connes de plastique (bleus clair pour la Gryffondor et orange pour le Serpentard, Hermione en avait assez de souligner sans cesse qu'ils appartenaient à deux maison différentes !) qui slalomaient lentement. Le but était donc vainement d'aller le plus vitre possible.

Après deux faux départs –Malefoy avait la très nette tendance à partir après le « deux » sans attendre le trois, mais il se calma lorsqu'elle le menaça de disqualification ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ! (Ah orgueil quand tu nous tiens…) la course s'engagea, et malgré le fait que le blond se soit un peut emmêlé les pinceaux dans les slalomades, il gagna facilement.

C'est donc d'humeur guillerette qu'il se posta devant la seconde ligne de départ, sur de lui. Et c'est ce qui le fit sans doute perdre. La « course » suivant ressemblait beaucoup au parcours qu'il avait du effectué les yeux bandés, lors de la séance sur l'ouie, mais en plus compliqué. Il fallait sauter dans des cerceaux –il trouvait ça franchement ridicule- marcher sur un banc étroit –c'était plutôt facile, mais Hermione ne montrait particulièrement habile en équilibre, sauf s'il s'agissait de quelques chose en hauteur, car, là, elle avait le vertige. Enfin, le passage dans u tunnel fit définitivement pencher la balance du côté de la rouge et or, qu ne craignait plus de se faufiler dans ce genre d'endroit –après être passé en dessous de Touffu, sous le saule cogneur et elle en passait, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir ! Malefoy se débrouillait bien, mais allait un peu moins vite, sans doute certain de gagner.

La troisième épreuve était plus tendue. Il était à ex æquo, et, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu, l'esprit de compétition avait refait surface et ils désiraient tous deux gagner, même si l'issue finale inquiétait sans doute sûrement plus un certain blond qui aurait du mal à se faire battre à un jeu plutôt sportif, par une _fille_, Gryffondor de surcroît, oubliant que de toute façon personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

« Enfin_, c'est toujours mieux qu'une Pouffsouffle, après ça je peux aller me rhabiller_ »

-Malefoy ! gronda Hermione.

-Quoi ? Hein ?

-Tu penses tout haut, fit la brune. Et je me demande bien à quoi, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante.

-Oh...heu…, comprenant enfin l'allusion, il s'empressa de répondre. Non, mais c'est pas ça du tout !

-Vraiment ?

-Mais non, c'est juste que… enfin, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Et comment peux-tu bien savoir ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, taquine.

-Bon, on la fait cette course, oui ? bougonna le blond.

-Peur de perdre ?

-Pfeu ! Non, je sais que je vais gagner, dit-il avec toute la modestie dont il était capable.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de faire des aller-retour chaque fois différents, en fonction de ce qu'indiquerait une petite plaque, qui pouvait changer d'image.

Le départ fut classique : course normale, et Malefoy devançait allègement la brune. Ça se corsa au deuxième tout ou il fallait sautiller à pieds joints. Malefoy faillit tomber à la renverse, ce qui permis à la brune de rattraper son retard. Elle le dépassa ensuite avec l'option « cloche pieds » (il était clair que Malefoy n'avait jamais faite de corde à sauter ou de marelle de sa vie) mais le blond la rattrapa à la devança même de quelques bons mètres dés l'aller-retour suivant. En effet Hermione n'arrivait plus à avancer correctement tant elle riant en regardant Malefoy faire la grenouille, puis le serpent. Elle réussi tout de même à garder un bon temps grâce à la course en crabe, ou elle se révélait être assez douée, alors que Malefoy se prenait les pieds dans le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

La fin s'avéra très juste ; il fallait le faire à reculons, et Malefoy gagna de peu. Très peu même.

-C'est grâce à moi, si tu as gagné ! s'exclama la brune entre deux éclats de rire.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'y serai parfaitement arrivé même si tu ne m'étais pas tombée dessus ! grogna-t-il en repoussa le Gryffondor étalée sur lui.

En effet, Hermione s'était tellement dépêchée qu'elle avait finit par basculer en arrière, tombant lourdement sur un Malefoy qui s'était alors écrasé en plein sur la ligne d'arrivée, le faisant gagner le course du même coup.

-Mgm, grogna la Gryffondor à son tour, mécontente de déjà devoir s'écarter du corps de Malefoy.

Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il amortissait plutôt bien les chutes !

-Mh, non, je suis bien ici, fit-elle, malicieuse, se serrant un peu plus contre le blond, le faisant un peu étouffer par la même occasion.

Malefoy, troublé de la sentir tout contre lui, ne répondit rien, et n'osa pas bouger. C'était presque un câlin, et, Hermione finit par se dégager à contre cœur –elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de penser qu'elle aurait voulu rester comme ça encore bien longtemps… même ci c'était le cas !

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et il se releva en grimaçant.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, fit Hermione tout doucement.

-Non non, ça va, fit il fièrement, même s'il avait tout de même un peu mal au dos.

Ils firent donc marche arrière pour prendre le chemin qui allait tout droit, après que Malefoy ai prétendu le plus sérieusement du monde « qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était le bon chemin » mais n'avais « pas voulu trop écouter le jeu », tandis qu'Hermione hésitait entre l'amusement et le désespoir, se disant que, décidément, ce garçon avait un orgueil démesuré, bien pire que le sien !

Droite. Droite à nouveau. Nouveau choix, nouveau cercle de couleur. Les murs étaient bleu ciel, et le cercle vert foncé. Au centre, une nappe cirée à carreaux rouges et blancs. De l'herbe, quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux, et on se serait crut à un véritable pique-nique, on ne peut plus traditionnel !

Hermione l'enjoignit de s'asseoir, ce qu'accueillit le blond avec gratitude ; ils commençaient tous deux à être un peu fatigués. Mine de rien, cela faisait tout de même un petit moment qu'ils marchaient dans ce labyrinthe, et de plus il était tard.

Ils burent en silence leur jus de citrouille pressée, en grignotant quelques crachotes et mendiants ; raisins secs, amandes, noisettes et pistaches, dont Malefoy se révéla particulièrement friands, tandis qu'Hermione finissait consciencieusement les amandes.

La brune avait aussi prévu un peu de chocolat, ultime gourmandise, accompagné d'un boisson chaude –la brune avait choisit une tisane au tilleul, alors que le blond prit un chocolat chaud, avec beaucoup de sucre, et Hermione lui prédit quelques kilos en plus à la fins de parcours, ce à quoi le Serpentard répondit en lui tirant la langue.

-De toute façon, je fais du Quidditch, alors ça compense !

Hermione, qui connaissait les risques de s'aventurer sur ce terrain en présence d'un garçon, espéra rapidement changer de sujet –elle avait déjà assez avec Harry et Ron ! Sa bonne étoile du l'entendre car il ne fut plus question de ce sport qui rendait les sorciers mâles aussi _stupides_ que les moldus lorsqu'on parlait de football selon Hermione.

Le boisson chaude les avait un peu engourdis, et pou retarder le moment où ils devraient se lever, Malefoy posa une question qui le taraudait depuis « l'épreuve » suivante.

-Heu… (il choisit soigneusement ses mots) c'est quoi, hum (tout en s'appliquant à prendre un ait dégagé) les jeux… olympique ? (surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il s'_intéressait_ à quelque chose de moldus, vous comprenez)

-Oh, ça… C'est une sorte d'énorme compétition entre pays sur toute sorte de sports différents, de la course, natation, etc. C'est un peu comme…(elle ne voulait pas cité le Tournoi de Quidditch) le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, sauf qu'au lieu de venir d'écoles différentes, c'est de pays et puis il y a bien plus de concurrents e les épreuves sont uniquement sportives.

-Ah. D'accord.

Ils se relevèrent, tout en continuant de discuter. Occupé à parler, ils ne se rendirent pas tout suite compte qu'il étaient à arrivé à un nouveau cercle de couleur.

Les murs étaient bleu sombres, parsemées d'étoiles dorée, et le cercle couleur or également. En son centre se trouvait un gros matelas parme qui semblait épais et moelleux.

-Heu, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Malefoy, suspicieux.

Hermione prit une teinte rosée.

-C'est… Enfin, cette épreuve consiste à faire des massages, bafouilla-t-elle un peu. Puis, elle reprit son assurance. Si ça te dérange, on passe à autre chose.

Mais Malefoy, bien que l'air un peu étonné n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette idée mauvaise. Au contraire, il était plutôt enthousiaste.

-C'est pour te faire pardonné de m'être tombé dessus et de m'avoir brisé le dos ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

-Pauvre petit Malefoyinou qui a tout mal au dos, ironisa la brune, les yeux pétillants.

-Tss, cesse de dire des âneries, et vient me frotter le dos, esclave ! répliqua le blond en plaisantant.

-Tututut, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Il y a une certaine marche à suivre, Malefoy !

Il prit un air très malheureux de chien battu, ce qui le rendit absolument craquant.

-Regarde, fit-elle en désignant une roue que le Serpentard n'avait jusqu'à lors par remarqué, faisant mine d'ignorer sa moue boudeuse. Tu tournes cette roue, et tu tombes sur un endroit à masser chez l'autre. Elle prit soudain un air on ne peut plus sérieux, un peu anxieuse : tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, qu'une Sa… enfin, tu vois quoi, te… touche ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux bruns, et Malefoy comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois, cette idée l'aurait horrifiée. Mais maintenant, ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème. Après tout, elle lui avait fait goûté des aliments les yeux fermés, écouter des la musique moldue et offert un oisillon (qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler quand il revenait des cours, à la fin de la journée. Ses camardes de dortoir avait d'ailleurs été étonné de voir l'oiseau vert ; le Serpentard n'était pas du genre à avoir un petit animal de compagnie, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment posé de questions) alors au diable son sang !

-Nan, répondit-il, bourru.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre au pourquoi du comment, mais cela sembla suffire à Hermione car ses yeux reflétèrent à nouveau la joie.

-A toi l'honneur, fit-il perfidement, sachant parfaitement bien que si c'était elle qui tournait la roue ce serait _lui _qui aurait le massage.

-Quelle courtoisie !

-Toujours.

-Tss, fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit tourner la roue dorée, qui effectua quelques tours à toute vitesse, pour ralentir, et désigner la case… tête.

-Hein !? s'exclama le blond, la tête ? On sait faire un massage sur la _tête_ ?

-Sur le cuir chevelu, gentleman, précisa Hermione, amusée. Aller, assieds-toi. Toi vas, voir, c'est très chouette. On faisait ça avec des copines, quand j'étais petite…

-Mais je veux pas qu'on chipote à mes cheveux, gémit le blond.

-Pourquoi ? fit innocemment Hermione, ils sont gras ?

-Mais non ! s'insurgea Malefoy, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le taquinait.

Il se laissa cependant docilement tomber sur le matelas, qui se révéla effectivement très confortable, tandis que la brune s'asseyait derrière lui.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle. Et penche la tête en arrière, ajouta-t-elle, tu es trop grand pour moi…

-Dis plutôt que tu est _toute petite_, Granger, fit ce dernier, narquois, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête.

Il s'exécuta, la brune commença à faire de petit mouvement circulaires, très léger, à l'arrière de son crâne, effleurant du bout des doigts ses fins cheveux blonds.

-Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais une sorcière ? demanda le blond, un peu rêveur. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ça pouvait être si agréable –même s'il craignait de se retrouver les cheveux emmêlés.

Hermione était un peu surprise, mais lui raconta :

-Eh bien, mes deux parents sont… moldus, donc, je ne savais pas du tout que j'étais une sorcière. Je ne connais d'ailleurs personne dans ma famille proche, mais sans doute ai-je quelques ancêtres, où de la famille plus éloignée… j'ai quelques cousins qui vivent en France, je crois… Enfin, il y a toujours eut des choses un peu bizarres autour de moi, mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété outre mesure… Et puis, vers le milieu des vacances d'été, j'ai reçu une lettre… celle qui disait que j'étais inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie. Je n'y ai pas crut, bien sur. Il n'y avait pas de timbres –chez nous, courrier n'est pas distribué par les hiboux, ont doit payer des timbres, enfin bref- et j'ai pensé à une blague. Mais le lendemain, j'en ai reçu deux, et puis trois et on a commencé à se poser des questions. Et puis, Hagrid a débarqué chez nous. Mes parents étaient terrifiés, et moi aussi, et il m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière. Je n'arrivais pas à la croire mais… rien que le voir, ça donnait à le penser, et puis, je l'ai crut. Il m'a emmené avec mes parents sur le chemin de Traverse… c'était… wouah ! Je n'avais rien vu de semblable… Et puis, voilà ! clôtura-t-elle en passant une dernières fois sur les tempes blondes du garçon.

-Gmjh, grogna Malefoy.

Visiblement, il n'aurait pas été contre un massage supplémentaire. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, la brune passa subitement la main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Eh !

-A moi, chantonna Hermione, tandis qu'il essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux.

Malefoiy fit touner la roulette, qui tomba sur… pied.

-Quoi ? fit-il abasourdi. Mais tu n'as que des trucs bizarres ! Les massages, c'est pour le dos !

-Bah, c'est très agréable un massage des pieds… si tu n'es pas chatouilleux, bien sur. Et puis, c'est pour moi.

-Mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi !

-Tatata, n'essaye pas de te défiler, répliqua la brune.

Elle s'enfonça avec bonheur dans le matelas, tendant d'office un pied à Malefoy, ayant envoyé valdinguer ses tongs. Celui-ci, suspicieux, prit le pied comme s'il s'agissait d'une drôle de créature prête à le mordre à tout instant.

-Regarde, moi aussi, j'ai une malformation, pouffa-t-elle en agitant les orteils.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy grogna.

-Je te taquine, fit la brune, cessant de rire pour ne pas le vexer. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il passait un doigt timide sur la plante de son pied.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir tant de chose alors que tu as des parents moldus ? (Hermione rougit un peu sous le demi compliment… il venait de reconnaître qu'elle était intelligente !)

-Quand j'ai été sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai vu plein de choses. C'était génial, mais… un peu effrayant à la fois. Je ne connaissais rien. J'allais me retrouver dans une école de sorciers sans rien savoir. Ça m'a fait peur, alors j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai apprit chaque livre pour compenser. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas la seule dans mon cas. Le monde sorcier est tout de même très différent…, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Malefoy fut plus chanceux au second tour : il obtint le dos tant désiré, et Hermione s'amusa de le voir tout content. Il s'avachit littéralement dans le matelas, tandis que la brune lui massait le dos qui lui faisait tout de même encore un peu mal (ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un fille vous tombait dessus !) Il refusa même de se lever lorsque Hermione décréta que c'était fini.

-Nan !

-Allons, Malefoy !

-Nan !

-Très bien… tu m'oblige à utiliser les grands moyens ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour lui chatouiller les côtes.

-Aaah ! NoOon : hurla le blond en se tortillant.

Il tenta d'atteindre son cou pour souffler dedans, ce qui fit hurler de rire Hermione, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant de la chatouille. En fin de compte, Hermione se retrouva pratiquement –et mystérieusement- dans les bras du Serpentard, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Leurs battements de cœur s'accélérèrent un peu, et Hermione devina ce qui allait se passer.

« _Par Merlin… Il va…_ »

Malefoy se pencha tout doucement, ses yeux gris plongés dans l'océan couleur chocolat de la jolie Gryffondor, mêlant leurs souffles. Il ne pensait plus à rien, vidant de son esprit tout de ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de profiter de ce moment et…

« _… m'embrasser_. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, tout doucement, timidement, pour sceller un baiser très doux, très tendre ; un peu sucré, qu'ils attendaient tout deux bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, yeux dans les yeux, cœurs contre cœurs.

Hermione ferma les paupières, poussa un petit soupir de contentement, puis amorça un geste pour se redresser. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait !? C'est Malefoy, il ne t'aime pas, il…_ »

-On… on continu ? demanda-t-elle, maladroite.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il, malicieux, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je suis bien, pas toi ? C'est mon épreuve préférée…

Hermione le fixa un instant, abasourdie. Il était si… sérieux. Se pourrait-il que… ?  
Elle savait qu'elle risquait sans doute de le regretter ; une relation avec Malefoy n'était sans doute pas envisageable, mais elle sourit, et se blotti contre lui.

-Tu vois que mes jeux sont géniaux, murmura-t-elle, taquine.


	27. Chapter 27

_Tadaaaam ! Fini, les exam's ! Reste juste à attendre la proclamation en croisant les doigts. Mais en attendant, vous avez bien mérité un petit chapitre pour fêter les vacances !_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

Hermione remua un peu dans son sommeil, cligna rapidement des paupières et fronça les sourcils en refermant précipitamment les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller ; elle était en train de faire un rêve très agréable, où elle embrassait… hum, un _certain_ garçon. Elle se déplaça un peu vers la gauche et enlaça fermement son oreiller, qui grogna, bien décidée à être reprise par les bras de Morphée.

Attendez une seconde… qui _grogna_ ? Depuis quand les oreiller émettent-ils la moindre objection ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, subitement réveillée.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, désorientée. Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, c'était indubitable. Et elle tenait fermement serrée dans ses bras une tête blonde échevelée, qui n'appartenait à nul autre que l'illustre Drago Malefoy, héritier du titre de cette noble famille au Sang Pur, Prince des Serpentard, et un des plus mignon garçon de l'école de surcroît, même si pour l'heure, il était tout simplement en train d'émerger, avec un air un peu ahuri mais qui le rendait néanmoins craquant.

Hermione rougit en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Elle s'était blottie contre lui… elle était si bien… els avaient un peu parlé puis… le trou noir. Elle s'était endormie, confortablement installée dans ses bras protecteurs.

« _Oh non, la honte_ » gémir la brune « _J'espère qu'il n'était pas en train de me parler… et si je m'étais mise à ronfler ? Oh non…_ »

Malefoy, loin de se soucier de ces questions existentielles, sortait petit à petit du pays des songes, peuplés d'une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux chocolat. Un sourire béat se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que cette fille était précisément couchée contre lui, ses cheveux fous plus que jamais en broussaille. Il n'était pas certain d'être vraiment éveillée, mais qu'importe ! Pour être honnête, il ne préférait pas trop le savoir…

Hermione trouvait l'idée de s'enfuir en courant très tentante mais le sourire que lui adressa le blond qui hantait ses pensées depuis si longtemps la rassura, et lui fit choisir une autre option ; à savoir se pencher vers lui et lui glisser un tout petit bisou timide au coin des lèvres.

Le sourire bienheureux s'élargit davantage.

-Ngalut', fit-il encore à moitié endormit.

-Salut, murmura Hermione, à la fois un peu inquiète, timide et joyeuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis que le Serpentard –qui avait à présent l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un boursoufflet- se frottait consciencieusement les yeux avec les poings, ce qui lui donnai l'air d'un gamin de huit ans. Sur que Rita Skeeter serait passé par là qu'elle aurait ruiné sa réputation.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama la brune, faisant sursauter le blond.

-Quoi ? Qui ? fit-il en se redressant, jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

-Il est déjà près de midi !

-Ah, fit-il, pas ému outrer mesure, et… ?

-Mais… balbutia Hermione, on a raté le petit déjeuné, et puis ça va être l'heure de dîner et on doit se demander où on est et… mgmhhm.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres du Serpentard s'étaient collées aux siennes et elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre au baiser, oubliant repas et même ses amis qui devaient sans doute s'inquiéter.

-Et c'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il, innocent, en la prenant par la taille et l'entraînant pour un gros câlin.

-Hum… Je suppose que je peux t'accorder quelques secondes de mon temps… mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! fit-elle, taquine.

Ils se décidèrent finalement à se lever quelques minutes plus tard –surtout sous la pression d'Hermione, faut-il le préciser ?

-Oh non, se lamenta-t-elle en remarquant ses vêtements froissés à outrance et ses cheveux particulièrement rebelles. Ça n'est pas vraiment discret.

Mais Malefoy se contenta de murmurer un sort qui rendit leurs vêtements parfaitement présentables.

-Comment…

-C'est très pratique quand tu viens d'une famille comme la mienne, fit-il en guise d'explication. Tu as toujours l'air présentables comme ça… Par contre, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, je ne peux rien faire pour tes cheveux... C'est un cas trop désespéré, même pour un brillant sorcier comme moi !

-Eh ! fit Hermione en faisant mine de lui faire une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils sont très bien mes cheveux… marmonna-t-elle en les tentant fébrilement des les aplatir, sous le regard narquois du Serpentard.

Le labyrinthe s'était volatilisé durant la nuit, et il fut donc plus aisé pour les deux adolescents de rejoindre la sortie de la Salle sur Demande. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la porte, une certaine gêne s'installa.

D'une part, Malefoy commençait seulement à percevoir ce que ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit impliquait. Une fois passé l'allégresse de découvrir sa belle au réveil, les doutes et les craintes commençaient à revenir en redoublant d'ardeur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'engager dans une relation, cependant… ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione était un sentiment tout à fait nouveau. Il se sentait bien avec elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été. Mais il était aussi mal à l'aise, de par son rang –non pas que son sang lui importait, mais ce qu'en penseraient les autres, c'était autre chose. A commencer par son père, sa famille et… Voldemort. Et puis, il ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était sans doute _attirée_ par lui, comme beaucoup d'autres filles, mais ressentait-elle la même chose que lui à son égard ? De… l'_amour_ ? Amitié ? Autre chose ? Rien du tout… Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait aisé de se voir, entre les Mangemorts et Potter… Et après ce qu'il allait faire. Son estomac se noua. Accepterait-elle seulement de le regarder sans dégoût après qu'il aurait… qu'il ai… tué… Dumbledore ?

« _Certainement pas_ » songea-t-il avec tristesse. L'euphorie était retombée. Elle faisait place à une semi angoisse mêlée de chagrin.

D'autre part, Hermione se demandait où cette pseudo relation allait bien pouvoir les mener. Mais en était-ce seulement une ? Malefoy s'était montré si… tendre avec elle. Il avait l'air si sincère dans ses sentiments mais… lesquels était-ce ? Lui plaisait-elle ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait être réellement être _amoureux_ d'elle ? L'idée qu'il pouvait se servir d'elle pour redorer son blason lui effleura l'esprit mais elle la chassa vite. Non. Il avait trop changé pour ça. Et qu'allaient-il faire, maintenant ? Ils n'allaient pas débarquer dans la Grande Salle en se tenant la main, si ? Rien que d'y penser, c'était absurde. Ri-di-cule. Entre les Serpentards, et mes ses propres amis… Ils n'accepteraient jamais. Et puis… Il y avait Voldemort… Il n'allait pas tarder à devoir accomplir sa mission… comment pourrait-elle l'en empêcher ? Toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ils étaient devant la porte à présent. Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, comment se comporter, mais elle n'osa pas. Peut être craignait-elle qu'il ne lui dise qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette soirée ?

-Bon ben alors…

-Heu…

-Oui…

Ils étaient tous les deux maladroits et ça les fit sourire. Timidement.

-A… a bientôt.

Ça sonnait plutôt comme une interrogation.

-Oui, répondit le blond en jetant un dernier regard au visage de la jolie Gryffondor, tout en tentant de se retrouver maître de ses émotions.

Elle lui sourit, puis lui fit un rapide baiser sur la bouche, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la couloir, puis ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun un chemin différent.

Hermione se sentait joyeuse, en se repassant tous les moments de la veille.

« _Quand on s'est embrassé c'était… woua ! Et puis il est trop mimi quand il dort…_ » pensa-t-elle en riant, se disant qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on le traite de « mimi » mais qu'il préférait un qualificatif du genre « viril » « canon » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, elle eut l'impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, comme s'il y avait marqué qua feutre sur son front « JE SORTS AVEC MALEFOY » -même si en réalité, seul trois têtes de la table des Gryffondors faisaient réellement attention à sa présence.

-Bonjour !

-'lut, tenta d'articuler Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.

-Salut Hermione, firent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

-On ne t'as pas vu ce matin, ajouta la rousse d'un ton un peu trop suspicieux pour être naturel.

-Oui, c'est parce que j'étais à la bibliothèque, commença-t-elle d'un ton dégagé. J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et…

Personne ne s'aventura à poser davantage de questions. Du moins pendant le repas. Hermione mangeait avec appétit son poulet, ses yeux dérivant de temps en temps vers la table des verts et argent, en particulier sur un certain Serpentard. Quand elle croisait son regard, elle sentait les coins de sa bouche s'étirer malgré elle vers le haut et elle s'empressait alors de cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues dans son assiette. Heureusement pour elle, son manège passa inaperçu, sauf pour Malefoy qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, et qui se sentait malgré tout un peu fier et content de la voir réagir de cette façon. Elle n'en aurait rien à faire de lui, elle ne se comporterait pas comme ça, pas vrai ?

A la fin du repas, Harry proposa un tour autour du lac, ce à quoi Hermione s'opposa vivement –Ils avaient bientôt des examens.

-Aller, Mione, encouragea Ron. On pourrait réviser dehors, non ?

Comme ses deux amis lui faisaient des yeux de chiens battus et qu'elle devait bien avouer –mais pas devant eux ! qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se concentrer et que l'idée d'un petit tour dehors lui plaisait, elle accepta en soupirant.

Harry proposa que lui et Hermione ailler chercher les affaires de tout le monde, un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça paraisse naturel, mais elle ne vit pas quoi riposter alors elle le suivit à contre cœur. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Alors, tu étais où ?

-Mais je te l'ai dit, Harry, à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde, malgré tout un peu honteuse de mentir avec tant d'aisance.

-Aller, tu peux me le dire, insista Harry avec un clin d'œil qu'elle trouva… _bizarre_… chez le Survivant. Et avec qui ? ajouta-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai regardé sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, et tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque. En fait, tu n'étais nulle part, ajouta-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ? Où étais-tu, Hermione ?

-Tu m'espionne maintenant ? demanda la Gryffondor sur le ton de l'humour.

Mais comme cela ne semblait pas convenir à son meilleur à ami, elle fut contrainte de répondre :

- Je te l'ai dit, répliqua-t-elle, à la bibliothèque, tu as dû mal regarder voilà tout, ajouta-t-elle en mimant l'agacement.

Elle accéléra le pas, pour ne plus laisser le loisir à Harry de lui poser trop de questions. Secrètement, elle béni Merlin et tous les Saints pour cette invention géniale qu'était le Salle sur Demande, qui pouvait aussi empêcher à Harry de voir qu'elle ne se trouvait non seulement pas à la bibliothèque, mais avec Malefoy, qui plus es toute la nuit. Après tout, cela faisait partie de ce dont avait besoin Hermione, mais elle se félicita d'avoir songer à y penser lors des ses passages devant le mur. Sans quoi, elle se serait retrouvée dans une bien délicate situation !


	28. Chapter 28

_Youhouuuu ! J'ai eu ma proclamation hier et j'ai TOUT réussi, pas d'exam's de passage, RIEN... C'est pas beau ça ? Bon, bref, on s'en fiche, je vous ai concoté un petit chapitre en plus (_ça _c'est déjà plus intéressant, hein ? _;) _)  
Bonne lecture à tous ! _

Après avoir fait le tour du lac et discuté paresseusement au soleil quelques instants, Hermione insista pour rentrer à la salle commune, pour travailler.

-Mais Hermione, gémit Ron, on a tous nos cours avec.

-Je ne sais pas me concentrer, ici, expliqua la brune.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se plonger avec autant de zèle que d'habitude dans ses cours, mais on pouvait difficilement croire que le soleil ou le bon air pur y était réellement pour quelque chose. La vérité, c'est que des bribes de la soirée avec Malefoy ne cessaient de lui passer en tête ; la marche dans le labyrinthe –c'était vraiment réussi- leurs jeux –et un léger sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres en repensant à son interprétation catastrophique du « petit bateau au bord de l'eau »- et… leur baiser, leurs câlins –et dans ses moment là, elle devait user de toute sa raison pour ne pas rougir. Bref, ce n'était pas les conditions idéales pour se pencher sur l'histoire des runes de tchécoslovaquie.

Elle remballa donc ses affaires sur le regard visiblement déçu du rouquin, et elle prit la direction du château après avoir fait promettre à ses deux amis de travailler.

-Bien sûr, firent les deux garçons cœur. Pour qui tu nous prends ? ajoutèrent-ils, l'air faussement vexé.

-On dirait Fred et Georges ! se moqua Ginny en assurant à Hermione d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusée qu'elle les surveillerait, ce qui, à en juger par l'air qu'il avait, n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Ron outre mesure.

-Aller, à plus tard les garçons. Salut Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione en quittant ses amis, son sac plein à craquer sur l'épaule.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers l'entrée de Poudlard, hésitant à se rendre à la bibliothèque ou la salle commune. D'un côté, elle aimait bien la bibliothèque, certes, mais elle avait peur de laisser son esprit vagabonder. D'un autre côté, la salle commune des Gryffondors serait un peu plus animée, donc un endroit plus difficile où se concentrer… mais comme il y aurait du monde, elle ne pourrait pas se mettre à rêver, les yeux dans le flou, sans se fie remarquer…

Absorbée dans ses pensées hautement philosophiques, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention et marchait d'une démarche automatique. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et l'effectuait de façon machinale, sans se rendre compte que sans avoir décidé quoi que ce soit, ses pas la menaient vers la bibliothèque.

Elle marchait toujours, absente, quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un, laissant alors tomber son sac et avec lui tous ses livres, plumes et parchemins.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! lui lança une voix agressive, qu'elle connaissait sans vraiment avoir fait attention.

-Pardon, marmonna-t-elle en se penchant, pestant contre une bouteille d'encre qui s'était ouverte et tachait consciencieusement un rouleau de parchemin contenant ses notes sur la révolte des Gobelins de 1768.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour regarder celui qu'elle avait bousculé, trop occupée à réparer les dégâts, un rideau de cheveux bruns lui obstruant la vue. Avec sa position, elle ne voyait qu'une paire de pieds, qui ne se décidait d'ailleurs pas à bouger.

Deux mains blanches entrèrent ensuite dans son champ de vision, pour ramasser une plume et la lui tendre. Alors qu'elle avançait la main pour la récupérer et murmurait un vague « merci », les mains aux fins doigts pales se reculèrent soudain, qu'elle ne puisse prendre son bien.

-Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête, furieuse, et belle et bien décidée à apprendre au petit plaisantin de quel bois elle se chauffait.

-Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour, Granger ? souffla Malefoy, souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur. Tu ne me regarde même pas, constata-t-il, et les bonnes manières ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Oh.

Hermione rougit.

-Je… heu, je ne t'avais pas vu, bredouilla-t-elle, se traitant mentalement d'idiote et se maudissant pour être ridicule devant lui une fois encore.

-Quoi !? s'exclama-t-il, choqué. Tu ne m'as… pas … _vu_ ? Moi ? Ce jeune homme blond absolument parfait qui fait fondre le cœur de toutes les demoiselles ici-bas ? Et tu oses prétendre ne pas m'avoir vu ? Je suis peiné, vraiment, dit-il dans un grand sourire taquin qui dénantissait ses paroles.

-Hum, j'ai bien peur que votre réputation soit surfaite, très cher, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous blesser. Mais je crains que votre beauté ne soit pas aussi éblouissante que vous vous plaisez à le prétendre puisque je ne vous avais pas du tout remarqué, répliqua la jolie brune, se prêtant au jeu.

-Hum, c'est que vous n'avez pas bien remarqué, fit le blond sans se démonter.

-Vraiment ? susurra la Gryffondor.

-Vraiment, oui. Mais… voulez-vous que je vous montre ? ajouta le Serpentard en prenant délicatement son, menton entre ses doigts fins.

-Mhmm… Peut être, dit Hermione, faisant mine d'être plongée dans une profonde réflexion, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

Malefoy la fit se lever et la poussa légèrement contre le mur, ne lui offrant aucune échappatoire.

-Peut être maintenant serez-vous mieux disposé à me regarder ? s'enquis le jeune homme.

-Peut être, chuchota la brune, les yeux pétillant, plongé dans ceux orageux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tout doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard, roses et si douces, si tentantes… pour un long baiser durant lequel elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux de cette couleur si particulière, oscillant entre le gris clair et le bleu. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, pour un câlin qui lui avait manqué depuis ce matin, quand un petit cri perçant retenti un peu plus loin.

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour apercevoir… Collin Crivet, tremblant, qui semblait totalement pétrifié par la scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Dire qu'il n'avait pas prit son appareil photo !

Malefoy se détacha brusquement d'Hermione, toute trace de douceur disparue de son visage. Il avait maintenant l'air… effrayant. Même la brune qui le connaissant un peu mieux maintenant aurait été incapable de décerner une once de sympathie dans son visage aux traits durs.

-heu… Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, s'avance vers Collin Crivet qui avait l'air d'avoir subit le maléfice du saucisson, qui l'empêchait de tomber dans les pommes.

-Crevette ! s'exclama le Serpentard en l'empoignant par le col de sa robe.

-C… Cr… Crivet, parvint à articuler le minuscule Gryffondor.

-C'est ça. Tu dis ça à qui que ce soit…, fit le blond sans finir sa phrase, laissant une menace très claire planer, … je te jure que tu le regretteras. Amèrement. Maintenant fiche le camp ! s'exclama-t-il, lâchant le col de la robe de sorcier.

Terrifié, Collin Crivet s'enfuit à toutes jambes et disparut à l'angle du couloir, alors qu'un Malefoy tout sourire se tournant vers une Hermione sous le choc.

-Je crois qu'il ne dira rien, dit-il simplement, souriant.

-Tout de même, soupira Hermione, qui venait de comprendre son manège –il avait juste voulut faire peur à Crivet pour qu'il ne répète pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le moindre mal… enfin, elle l'espérait…- tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement avec lui, lui dit-elle, une once de réprobation dans la voix.

-Bah, on est sûr que notre petit secret est bien gardé, au moins, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-ça c'est vrai, rit la brune en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait Collin.

-Bon, ou en étions nous ? reprit le Serpentard, sérieux. Ah, oui, nous en étions au moment où tu te rendais compte que j'étais absolument sublimissime et que tu te jetais à mes pieds pour vénérer ma beauté…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Humf, ce n'était pas plutôt le moment où je t'ouvrais les yeux sur le fait que tu as un ego particulièrement surdimensionné ? s'enquis la brune, mutine.

-Moi ? s'offusqua le blond. Orgueilleux ? Je ne te permets pas !

-Oh que si, renchérit la Gryffondor. Pire que moi !

-ça c'est vrai que tu es orgueilleuse, répliqua le blond pour tourner la conversation en son avantage. En fait, tu reportes tout ça sur moi, avoue ! Tu es jalouse de ma perfection, j'ai tout compris ! fit-il d'un ton théâtral, qui fit rouler des yeux à Hermione.

-Mwouais, fit-elle, pas convaincue, venez plutôt me faire un câlin, Monsieur Perfection.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, fit le Serpentard en s'inclinant légèrement, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Hermione avait été à la bibliothèque mais n'y était pas restée longtemps. Elle relevait la tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près d'elle, au cas où ça serait Malefoy, et ça ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se concentrer sur ses parchemins. Aussi, après trois quarts d'heures de ce petit manège, elle finit par se lever, remballa ses affaires et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor, agacée de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans ses études pour les examens.

Elle lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, passa le tableau en fonça s'asseoir sur un siège libre, près d'une petite table.

La salle commune était raisonnablement remplie mais les élèves étaient pour une fois studieux, et à part un petit groupe qui discutait tranquillement, mais sans déranger leurs camarades de classe.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la rejoignirent en fin d'après-midi, de bonne humeur, mais Hermione les suspectait de ne pas avoir beaucoup étudié, même si elle ne fit aucun commentaires –elle connaissait sont cours d'histoire de la magie sur le bout des doigts et l'image d'un certain garçon au yeux gris lui revenait souvent en tête, ce qui la mettait de particulièrement bonne humeur.

Lors du souper dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était détendue, même si Harry maudissait de temps à autre Rogue pour les retenues qu'il avait écopées. Hermione n'osait pas croiser le regard du Serpentard de peur qu'elle ne se mette à rougir « _Ou faire un truc stupide du genre…_ » mais ils eurent finit de manger pratiquement en même temps que Malefoy, ce qui fait qu'elle passa à côté de lui en sortant de table, et même s'il avait un visage impassible, aucune froideur ne se dégageait de sa présence, ce qui rendit Hermione joyeuse.

Elle monta tôt dans son dortoir, et s'endormi très vite, totalement exténuée, en regrettant toutefois de ne pas avoir son Serpentard avec elle pour lui servir d'oreiller.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus étranges que connu Hermione. Elle ne savait pas du tout où en était sa « relation » avec Malefoy. Il prônait l'indifférence en sa présence mais n'était pas désagréable, et évitait même de s'en prendre à Harry et Ron. Cependant, elle le surprenait parfois alors qu'il était en train de la regarder –parce qu'elle-même lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil de temps à autre de la journée- et son regard n'avait alors aucune froideur, même s'il ne se permettait pas vraiment en sourire chaleureux, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux une certain douceur qui la chatouillait dans le creux du ventre.

Malefoy ne savait pas trop où il en était. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu seuls depuis cette fameuse soirée dans le labyrinthe et ne voyait pas comment l'aborder. Elle lui faisait de petits sourires lorsqu'il croisait son regard, et ça lui faisait plaisir. Il était un peu perdu dans ses nouveaux sentiments mais avait décidé de ne pas tenter de les étouffer, seulement les cacher à la vue des autres, car il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni l'envie…

Ils souffraient cependant tous deux de cette absence de l'autre, de ce manque de contact et de communication. Sans doute trop naïfs, ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à croire que cette attirance mutuelle puisse aller au-delà d'une amitié chaotique, et cela du à leurs différence, et peut être aussi le manque de confiance en eux, malgré les apparences.

Hermione pensait lui écrire, luie envoyer une lettre, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi lui écrire.

« Salut. Ça va ? Moi ça va bien… Je pense beaucoup à toi. Bisous… _Pff…vraiment pathétique_ »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Malefoy pensait lui proposer un rendez-vous, l'invitez à son tour, enfin se voir quoi ! Mais l'orgueil l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Peut être la peur aussi ? Le froid et intouchable Malefoy avait laissé Hermione percer sa coquille, et il craignait de se laisser atteindre à présent. Seule cette carapace de froideur protectrice l'avait aidé à tenir le coup jusqu'ici. Mais à présent ? Avec elle à ses côtés, il se disait qu'il en aurait le courage. Mais seul ? Si elle le laissait tomber, si elle le détestait, si… Que ferait-il alors ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en ces termes qu'il pensait, il préférait se dire que ce n'était pas à lui de l'inviter, que c'était trop compliqué, trop dangereux, qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire… Bref, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas faire ce premier pas.


	29. Chapter 29

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ne vous réjouissez cependant pas trop vite ; il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau, j'en suis désolée mais je vous promets de vite poster un chapitre digne de ce nom ! De plus, ce passage est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire ! (Normalement, il devrait vous dire quelque chose... _;-)_)  
_

**Disclaimer :** même si c'est déjà préciser au début de cette fiction, je trouve qu'on petit disclaimer s'impose pour rappeler que ni les lieux ni les personnages et leur personnalité n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JK Rowling, si ce n'est les petites retouches que j'ai imaginées au tome 6… je trouvait important de le rappeler une fois encore car je me permet de reprendre un passage tel quel du livre (en italique, et signalé par une astérisque )

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup !_

Après une ultime discussion inutile concernant le « Prince de Sang Mêlé » avec Harry –qui ne voulait décidément rien entendre- Hermione prétexta aller à la bibliothèque, mais elle se rendit en fait à la salle commune –comme si elle avait besoin de faire des recherches ! Elle savait déjà qui était l'horrible personnage qui se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme…

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Ron, qui lui expliqua qu'Harry avait reçu un parchemin de Dumbledore. Mal à l'aise, Hermione se tortilla sur son siège. Elle se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse ; elle savait que ce fameux rêve touchait presque à sa fin… des bribes lui revenaient en tête…

Elle finit par somnoler, assise à côté de Ron, attendant qu'Harry revienne.

« _… Harry se dépêcha de sortir et parcourut le septième étage à toutes jambes, sans rencontrer personne d'autre que Peeves qui filait dans la direction opposée et lui lança quelques morceaux de craie, par simple routine. Avec un petit rire, il esquiva le maléfice de défense que lui jeta Harry puis disparut. Le silence revint aussitôt dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà retournés dans leur salle commune. _

_Harry entendit alors un hurlement suivit d'un bruit de chute. Il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille._

_-Comment… osez… vous… aaargh !_

_La voix venait d'un couloir proche. Harry se rua en avant, sa baguette brandie, tourna à l'angle d'un mur et vit le professeur Trelawney étalée par terre, la tête recouverte de l'un de ses nombreux châles, des bouteilles de xérès à côté d'elle, dont l'une s'était brisée sous le choc._

_-Professeur…_

_Harry se précipita et l'aida à se relever. Quelques-unes des perles étincelantes qu'elle portait au cou s'étaient emmêlées dans ses lunettes. Elle hoqueta bruyamment, s'arrangea les cheveux et s'appuya sur le bras secourable de Harry pour se remettre debout. _

_-Que c'est-il passé, professeur ?_

_-Aller savoir ! répondit elle d'une voix perçante. Je marchais en méditant sur certains mauvais présages dont il se trouve que j'ai eu connaissance…_

_Mais Harry ne l'écoutait guère. Il venait de reconnaître sur sa droite la tapisserie représentant le danse des trolls et sur sa gauche, la surface lisser et imperméable derrière laquelle se cachait…_

_-Professeur, avez-vous essayé de pénétrer la Salle sur Demande ?_

_-… des présages qu'i m'a été donné de… Quoi ?_

_Elle eut un sursaut et le regard fuyant._

_-La Salle sur Demande, répéta Harry. Amis qu'est-il arrivé ? Vous avez crié… comme si vous étiez blessée…_

_-Je… eh bien, répondit le professeur Trelawney –elle resserra ses châles autour d'elle en geste de défense et le fixa de ses yeux considérablement agrandit par ses lunettes- je souhaitais… heu… entreposer certains… heu… objets personnels dans la salle…_

_Elle marmonna alors quelque chose à propos « d'ignobles accusations »_

_-Je comprends, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil aux bouteilles de xérès. Mais vous n'avez pas pu entrer pour les cacher ?_

_Il trouvait cela très bizarre. La salle était pourtant ouverte pour lui quand il avait voulut y déposer le livre du prince de sang-mêlé._

_-Oh, si, j'y suis rentrée, reprit le professeur Trelawney qui regardait le mur d'un œil noir, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur._

_-Quelqu'un à l'intérieur… Qui ? interrogea Harry d'une voix pressante. Qui était la ?_

_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le professeur Trelawney, quelque peu interloquée par le ton impérieux de Harry. Je me suis avancée dans la pièce et j'ai entendu une voix, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais produit depuis des années que je cache… je veux dire que j'utilise cette salle._

_-Une voix ? Qui disait quoi ?_

_-Il ne me semble pas qu'elle disait quoi que ce soit. Elle lançait plutôt des… cris de joie._

_-Des cris de joie ?_

_-Une véritable jubilation, assura le professeur Trelawney avec dédain._

_-Comme si la personne était en train de célébrer quelque chose ?_

_-Exactement._

_-Et ensuite ?_

_-ensuite, j'ai demandé « Qui est là ? »_

_-Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir qui c'était sans posr la question ? demanda Harry, légèrement contrarié._

_-Mon Troisième Œil, répondit le professeur Trelawney d'un ton digne en réajustant ses châles et ses nombreux rangs de perles, était concentré sur des sujets bien éloignés du monde bassement matériel où ressentissent les cris de joie._

_-C'est ça, dit Harry._

_Il n'avait que trop souvent entendu parler du troisième œil du professeur Trelawney._

_-Et la voix vous a répondu ?_

_-Non. Soudain, la salle a été plongée dans l'obscurité et j'ai été jetée dehors, la tête la première._

_-Vous n'avez rien vu venir ? demanda Harry, incapable de se retenir._

_-Non, car, comme je vous l'ai dit, l'obscurité…_

_Elle s'interrompit et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux._

_-Je pense que vous devriez en parler au professeur Dumbledore, conseilla Harry. Nous devons savoir ce que Malefoy célébrait –je veux dire la personne qui vous a jeté hors de la salle._

_En entendant cette suggestion, le professeur Trelawney à la grande surprise de Harry, se redressa d'un air hautain._

_-Le directeur m'a laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait voir les visites s'espacer, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'imposer ma compagnie aux gens qui ne l'apprécient guère. Si Dumbledore choisit d'ignorer mes avertissements que je lis dans les cartes… _

_Ses doigts osseux se refermèrent brusquement sur le poignet de Harry._

_-A chaque fois, quelle que soit la façon dont je les tire… _

_D'un geste théâtrale, elle sorti une carte de sous ses châles._

_-… la Maison Dieu apparaît, murmura-t-elle, le tour frappée par la foudre. Calamité. Désastre. Qui se rapprochent toujours un peu plus…_

_-C'est ça, renchérit Harry. Eh bien, je crois quand même que vous devriez raconter à Dumbledore l'histoire de cette voix, de l'obscurité soudaine et de votre expulsion de la salle…_

_-Vous pensez vraiment ?_

_Le professeur Trelawney sembla réfléchir un moment mais Harry était sûr que l'iodée de faire à nouveau le récit de sa petite aventure la séduisait._

_-Je vais justement le voir maintenant, dit Harry. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble._

_-Bon, dans ce cas…, répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Elle se pencha, ramassa ses bouteilles de xérès et les fourra sans cérémonie dans un grand vase bleu et blanc exposé dans une niche proche._

_-Je regrette de ne plus vous avoir dans ma classe, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton ému, tandis qu'ils repartaient ensemble dans le couloir. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment un voyant… Mais vous étiez un merveilleux sujet…_

_Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours détesté que le professeur Trelawney le prenne pour un sujet de ses prédictions en lui promettant sans cesse les plus grands malheurs._

_-J'ai bien peur, poursuivit-elle, que le canasson –pardon, le centaure- ne sache rien de la cartomancie. Je lui ai demandé –entre voyants- si lui aussi avait senti les lointaines vibrations d'un catastrophe imminente. Mais il a eu l'air de me trouver comique. Oui, comique !_

_Sa voix était devenu quasiment hystérique et, bien qu'elle ai laissé ses bouteilles derrière, Harry senti une bouffé de xérès._

_-le cheval a peut être entendu dire que je n'avais pas hérité du don de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Pendant des années, cette rumeur a été colportée par des jaloux. Vous savez ce que je leur réponds à ces gens-là, Harry ? Je leur réponds : « Croyez-vous que Dumbledore m'aurait laissé enseigner dans sa prestigieuse école, qu'il m'aurait accordée une telle confiance pendant toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas fait mes preuves auprès de lui ? »_

_Harry marmonna quelques mots indistincts._

_-Je me souviens très bien de ma première entrevue avec Dumbledore, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix gutturale. Il a été profondément impressionné… Je séjournais à la Tête de Sanglier, un établissement que je ne recommanderais pas, soit dit en passant –figurez-vous, mon cher, qu'il y a des punaises dans les lits- mais mes fiances étaient au plus bas. Dumbledore eut la courtoisie de me rendre visite dans ma chambre, à l'auberge. Il m'a posé des questions… je dois avouer qu'au début, il a semblé assez mal disposé à l'égard de la divination… et je me souviens que je me suis sentie un peu bizarre, tout à coup, je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose ce jour-là… Mais à ce moment…_

_Pour la première fois, Harry l'écouta attentivement, car il savait ce qui s'était passé ensuite : le professeur Trelamwney avait fait sa prophétie sur lui et Voldemort._

_-… Mais à ce moment-là, nous avons été grossièrement interrompu par Severus Rogue !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oui, il y a eu une grande agitation derrière la porte, elle s'est ouverte d'un coup et le barman de l'établissement, un personnage assez frustre, est apparut avec Rogue qui prétendait s'être trompé de chemin, mais moi je pense plutôt qu'il avait été surpris en train d'écouter ma conversation avec Dumbledore. Vous comprenez, lui aussi cherchait un emploi à l'époque et il espérait sans aucun doute obtenir quelques informations ! Après__ cela, voyez-vous, Dumbledore a été plus disposé à me confier ce poste et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de songer, Harry, que c'était parce qu'il avait su apprécier le contraste frappant entre mon attitude réservée, mon talent manifeste mais discret, de ce jeune homme qui était prêt à écouter aux portes pour parvenir à ses fins –Harry, mon cher ?_

_Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule après s'être rendu compte que Harry n'était plus à côté d'elle. Il s'était arrêté net et se trouvait à présent trois mètres en arrière._

_-Harry ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine._

_Peut être avait-il le teint pâle pour qu'elle paraisse si inquiète, si effrayée ? Harry demeura immobile tandis que des ondes de choc le submergeaient, comme une succession de vagues, effaçant tout de son esprit en dehors de cette information qui lui avait été longuement cachée…_

_C'était Rogue qui avait entendu la Prophétie en écoutant aux portes. Rogue qui était allé la répéter à Voldemort. C'était à cause de Rogue et de Peter Pettigrow que Voldemort était parti tuer Lily, James et leur fils…En cet instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour Harry._

_-Harry ? dit à nouveau le professeur Trelawney. Harry… je croyais que nous devions aller voir le directeur ensemble ?_

_-Restez ici, répondit-il, parvenant à peine à remuer les lèvres._

_-mais, mon cher… Je voulais lui raconter comment j'avais été agressée dans la Salle sur…_

_-Rester ici ! répéta Harry avec colère._

_Elle parut alarmée lorsqu'il passa devant elle en courant avant de disparaître dans le couloir où la gargouille solitaire gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry cria le mot de passe et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier mobile. Il ne se contenta pas de frapper à la porte mais tambourine de toutes ses forces. _

_-Entrez, répondit la voix calme de Dumbledore, alors que Harry s'était déjà précipité dans la pièce._

_Fumseck, le phénix, tourna la tête, ses yeux noirs et brillant reflétant la lueur dorée du soleil couchant, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Dumbledore, debout devant la vitre, contemplait le parc, une longue cape noire sur le bras._

_-Eh bien, Harry, je t'avais promis que tu pourrais venir avec moi._

_Pendant un instant, Harry ne comprit pas. La conversation avec Trelawney avait chassé de sa tête toute autre pensée et son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti._

_-Venir… avec vous ?_

_-Seulement si tu le souhaite, bien sûr._

_-Si je…_

_Harry se souvint alors de la première raison pour laquelle il avait été si impatient de rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau._

_-Vous en avez trouvé un ? Vous avez découvert un Horcruxe ?_

_-Je le crois._

_La rage et le ressentiment combattaient en lui la surprise et l'excitation : pendant un moment, Harry fut incapable de parler._

_-Il est normal d'éprouver de la crainte, dit Dumbledore._

_-Je n'ai pas peur ! répliqua aussitôt Harry._

_C'était parfaitement vrai. La peur était absente des émotions qu'il ressentait._

_-De quel Horcruxe s'agit-il ? Où est-il ?_

_-De quel Horcruxe ? Je l'ignore, mais je pense que nous pouvons exclure le serpent. Je suis convaincu, en tous cas, qu'il est caché dans une caverne que j'essaie depuis bien longtemps de localiser : celle où le jeune Tom Jedusor a un jour terrorisé deux de ses camarades de l'orphelinat lors de leur excursion annuelle, tu te souviens ?_

_-Oui, dit Harry. Comment est-il protégé ?_

_-Je ne le sais pas. J'ai quelques idées qui pourraient se révéler entièrement fausses._

_Après un moment d'hésitation, Dumbledore ajouta :_

_-Harry, je t'ai promis que tu pourrais venir avec moi et je tiendrai cette promesses, mais j'aurais grand tord de ne pas t'avertir des extrèmes dangers de cette expédition._

_-Je viens, répondit Harry, presque avant que Dumbledore ait fini sa phrase._

_Il bouillait de fureur contre Rogue, et son désir de se lancer dans une action risquée, téméraire même, avait décuplé en quelques minutes. Apparemment, Dumbledore le visage d'Harry trahissait ce sentiment car Dumbledore s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'avança vers lui pour le regarder avec plus d'attention, un léger pli entre ses sourcils argentés._

_-Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

_-Rien,affirma Harry._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé ?_

_-Je ne suis pas bouleversé._

_-Harry, tu n'as jamais été un très bon occlumens…_

_Le mot fut l'étincelle qui fit exploser sa fureur._

_-Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix retentissante._

_Derrière eux, Fumseck lança un léger cri._

_-Rogue, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé ! C'est _lui_ qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, _lui_ qui a écouté à la porte, Trelawney me l'a dit !_

_L'expression de Dumbledore ne changea pas, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait pali sous la lueur rouge sang que projetait le soleil couchant. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux. _

_-Quand as-tu découvert cela ? demanda-t-il enfin._

_-Il y a quelques instants ! répondit Harry qui avait les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas hurler._

_Soudain, il lui fut impossible de se contenir plus longtemps :_

_-ET VOUS LUI AVEZ PERMIS D'ENSEIGNER ICI, ALORS QUE C4EST LUI QUI A LANCE VOLDEMORT SUR LES TRACES DE MA MERE ET DE MON PERE !_

_La respiration haletante, comme s'il était en plein combat, Harry se détourna de Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas remué un muscle, et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, frottant les jointures de ses doigts, se retenant à grand-peine de tout renverser sur son passage. Il aurait voulu déchaîner sa rage contre Dumbledore mais il voulait aussi l'accompagner dans sa tentative de détruire l'Horcruxe. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était un vieillard imbécile pour avoir accorder sa confiance à Rogue mais il avait très peur que Dumbledore renonce à l'emmener avec lui s'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser sa colère…_

_-Harry, dit alors Dumbledore à voix basse. Veux-tu bien m'écouter s'il te palit ?_

_Il eut autant de mal à cesser d'arpenter la pièce qu'à s'empêcher de hurler. Il s'arrêta enfin, se mordant la lèvre, et regarda en face le visage ridé de Dumbledore._

_-Le professeur Rogue a commis une terrible…_

_-Ne me dites pas que c'était une erreur, monsieur, il écoutait à la porte !_

_-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait._

_Dumbledore attendit que Harry ait acquiescé d'un bref signe de tête avant de poursuivre :_

_-Le professeur Rogue a commis une terrible erreur. Il était toujours au service de Lord Voldemort le soir où il a entendu la première moitié de la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Naturellement, il s'est hâté d'en rapporter les termes à son maître puisque celui-ci était concerné au premier chef. Mais il ne savait pas –il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir- quel était le garçon que Voldemort devait éliminer. Il ne savait pas non plus que les parents qu'il allait tuer dans sa quête meurtrière étaient des personnes que le professeur Rogue connaissait, il ignorait qu'il s'agissait de ta mère et de ton père…_

_Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie._

_-Il haïssait mon père autant qu'il haïssait Sirius ! N'avez-vous jamais remarqué professeur comme les gens que déteste Rogue ont une très nette tendance à mourir prématurément ?_

_-Tu n'as aucune idée du remord qu'à éprouvé le professeur Rogue lorsqu'il a comprit comment Lord Voldemort avait interprété le prophétie, Harry. Je suis persuadé que c'est le plus grand remord de sa vie et la raison pour laquelle il s'est retourné…_

_-Mais lui est un très bon occlumens, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? l'interrompit Harry dont la voix tremblait sous les efforts pour la maîtriser. Et Voldemort n'est-il pas convaincu que Rogue est de son côté, encore maintenant ? Professeur… comment pouvez-vous être certain que Rogue est dans notre camps ?_

_Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait avant de prendre une décision. Enfin, il répondit._

_-J''en suis sûr. J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus Rogue._

_Harry respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Sans succès._

_-Eh bien moi pas ! lança-t-il d'une voix toujours tonitruante. Il prépare quelque chose avec Drago Malefoy en ce moment même, juste sous votre nez, et vous continuez…_

_-Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, harry, coupa Dumbledore, l'air à nouveau sévère. Je t'ai exposé mon point de vue._

_-Vous quitter l'école cette nuit et je parie que vous n'avez même pas envisagé que Rogue et Malefoy puissent décider…_

_-Décider quoi ? interrogea Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu les soupçonne de faire, exactement ?_

_-Je… Ils préparent quelque chose ! affirma Harry en serrant les poings. Le professeur Trelawney est entré dans la Salle sur Demande pour essayer d'y cacher des bouteilles de xérès et elle a entendu Malefoy pousser des cris de joie comme s'il célébrait une victoire ! il essayait de réparer un objet dangereux là-dedans et si vous voulez mon avis, il a enfin réussi, alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter l'école sans…_

_-Assez, l'interrompit Dumbledore._

_Il avait parlé d'une voix très calme et pourtant Harry se tut à l'instant même. Il savait qu'il avait fini par franchir une ligne invisible._

_-Crois-tu que j'aie laissé une seule fois l'école sans protection au cours de mes absences ? Non. Ce soir, quand je partirai, des mesures supplémentaires seront encore mises en place. N'essaye pas, je t'en prie, d'insinuer que je ne prends pas au sérieux la sécurité de mes élèves, Harry._

_-Je n'ai pas dit que…, marmonna Harry un peu honteux, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit :_

_-Je ne souhaite pas parler plus longtemps de ce sujet. _

_Harry ravala sa réplique, craignant d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir perdu toute cance d'accompagner Dumbledore, mais celui-ci reprit :_

_-Veux-tu venir avec moi, ce soir ?_

_-Oui, répondit harry._

_-Très bien. Alors, écoute._

_Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa taille._

_-Je ne t'emmène qu'à une seule condition ; que tu obéisses immédiatement et sans la moindre discussion à toute instruction que je pourrais te donner._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Comprenons nous bien, Harry, je veux dire par là que tu dois obéir à des ordres tels que « fuis », « cache-toi » ou « retourne en arrière ». J'ai ta parole ?_

_-Je… Oui, bien sûr._

_-Si je te dis de te cacher, tu le feras ?_

_-Oui._

_-Si je t'ordonne de fuir, tu obéiras ?_

_-Oui._

_-Si je te dis de me laisser et de te sauver tout seul, tu m'écouteras ?_

_-Je…_

_-Harry ?_

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment._

_-Oui, monsieur._

_-Très bien. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu ailles chercher ta cape d'invisibilité et que tu me retrouves dans cinq minutes dans le hall d'entrée. _

_Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder au-dehors, à travers la fenêtre embrasée par le crépuscule. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une lueur couleur rubis au long de la ligne d'horizon… »_

**extrait du tome 6 de la saga HP ; « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé », de J.K. Rowling.**

_Valaaaa c'est déjà fini… Oui je sais vous avez envie de me dire que c'est une arnaque ce chapitre mais promis promis je poste SUPER VITE la suite, j'y travaille déjà._

Pour **Cécé** : eh bien, je ne poste pas mes chapitres à un moment précis ou régulier, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit rapide. Normalement, il y en a deux par semaine, quelque chose du genre, mais ça peut varier en fonction des événements, de mon inspiration, … Mais je n'ai jamais fait plus long qu'on fois par semaine ! Voilà.

Pour **Kimlovetom** : Non, non, je ne t'oublies pas. J'ai commencé la petite fic que tu l'a demandée… Mais entre celles que j'écris, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer dedans… Mais je ne l'oublie pas pour autant !


	30. Chapter 30

_Tadaaaa ! Vala déjà la suite, je vous ai pas arnaqué, hein ?__ Je me suis dépêchée pour le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Je profite aussi pour répondre à quelques reviews, car je n'ai pas les adresses pour le faire (les autres je le fais en générale directement) :_  
**sarinette17** : Eh oui, j'avoue que ce chapitre-là, à part le début, il n'est pas de moi (malheureusement :-( ) La fin est bien sûr proche, mais il reste cependant quelques petits chapitres, ne t'en fait pas ! Quand au dénouement… là je ne dit rien ! ;-)  
**pounette** : Eh bien ton amie devrait être contente puisque cette fiction est bientôt terminée. Cependant, je ne pourrait pas te dire pour quand précisément car j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesures et j'ai parfois des idées qui me viennent, et donc des scènes que je n'avais pas du tout prévue au départ. Et puis, ben Hermione réapparaît dans ce chapitre, donc tu devrais être contente aussi ! ;-)  
**little angel** : pauvre Harry… ;-) Eh bien… ce chapitre-ci devrait davantage te plaire !  
_Et puis merci_ **œil-de-nuit**, **souhir-Hermione**, **behindblueeyes1117**, **Gaby27**_, et tous les autres qui me lisent en silence, ou n'ont tout simplement pas reviewé ce chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !_

Hermione se réveilla, un peu hébétée.

Elle était toujours dans la salle commune, assise –ou plutôt avachie- dans un canapé, à côté de Ron. Pour être plus exacte, elle s'était assoupie contre son meilleur ami, qui n'osait pas remuer un muscle de peur de la réveiller, et qui la contemplait, elle et ses cheveux éparpillés, en rougissant ; on aurait presque dit un couple.

Harry arriva à cet instant et passa rapidement devant eux, en direction de son dortoir. Hermione ne fit soudainement plus attention à ses cheveux emmêlés, sa robe froissée et ses yeux bouffis. Son rêve lui était revenu, plus net que jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la suite pour tout se rappeler en détaille, si pour connaître la suite. Avec une précision affolante de détails…

Elle en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand Harry revint dans la salle commune dans une glissade impressionnante.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il d'une voix haletante.

« _Oh non_ » songea Hermione.

-Dumbledore pense que je suis venu chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Ecoutez…

Il leur raconta en quelques mots ce qui se passait –bien que la brune le savait déjà pertinemment- même si Hermione remarqua qu'il avait tout à fait omis de parler de son altercation avec Dumbledore.

-Vous comprenez ce que sa signifie ? acheva Harry en parlant très vite.

« _Oh que oui, je sais ce que ça signifie… _»

-Dumbledore ne sera pas là cette nuit, donc Malefoy aura à nouveau le champs libre pour agir –à ces mots, Hermione se crispa, même si elle savait que ce qu'il disait était désespérément vrai…- Non, écoutez moi ! lança-t-il avec col !ère en voyant Ron et Hermione sur le point de l'interrompre. Je sais que c'était Malefoy qui poussait des cris de joie dans la Salle sur Demande. Tiens –il fourra la carte des maraudeurs dans la main d'Hermione- il faut le surveiller et surveiller Rogue aussi. Prenez avec vous tous les membres de l'AD que vous pourrez rassembler. Hermione, les faux Gallions qui servaient à se donner rendez-vous doivent toujours marcher, non ? Dumbledore a dit qu'il a prit des mesures de protection supplémentaires mais si Rogue est dans le coup, il les connaît et sait comment les dépasser –seulement il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous soyez tous en alerte.

-Harry… commença Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Prend aussi ça –il mit les chaussettes dans la main de Ron.

« _Pas le temps de discuter… Comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire que taper causette ! Non mais vraiment !_ »

-Merci dit Ron. Heu… pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de chaussettes ?

-Tu auras besoin de ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le Felix Felicis. Vous vous le partagerez, donnez-en aussi à Ginny. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part. il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, Dumbledore m'attends…

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Ron, impressionné, sortait le petit flacon de potion dorée.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre, je serai avec Dumbledore, répondit harry. Je veux être sûr que ça se passe bien pour vous… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, hermione. A plus tard…

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait vraisemblablement pas de cette oreille –elle n'avait rien dit, rien du tout depuis près d'un an, pas parler de ce secret qui se faisait toujours plus oiurd à qui que ce soit, pour sauver Dumbledore pour protéger Harry… et Malefoy à présent, ce n'était pas pour tout gâcher ! Il était temps, aujourd'hui, de faire réellement, bouger les choses. C'était le moment- car elle se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le rouquin, qui manqua de reverser la potion porte bonheur, et appela :

-Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna, l'air visiblement excédé.

-Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps…

« _Eh bien tu vas m'écouter quand même !_ »

-Harry, insista-t-elle, _écoute-moi_. Tu ne dois pas y aller…

-Quoi ? intervint Ron. Hermione, il sera avec Dumbledore, il ne risque rien…

-Ce n'est pas pour Harry que je crains, répliqua abruptement la brune.

Elle savait que les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ne pouvaient pas savoir, mais qu'il était énervant de ne pas se faire entendre !  
Harry interpréta mal ses paroles et prit une voix douce.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione…

-On ne t laissera personne te faire du mal, renchérit Ron, et puis on a Félix !

Mais la Gryffondor commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe ! cria-t-elle presque. Harry, il ne faut pas que tu y ailles… Les Mangemorts vont venir ce soir…

Harry et Ron la regardaient à présent d'un air totalement éberlué. Réalisant qu'elle allait finir par se faire prendre piur une folle, elle baissa la ton, plus calme.

-Ecoute, Harry… Demande à Dumbledore de ne pas y aller tout de suite… Je t'en prie, fit-elle presque suppliante. J'ai quelque chose à faire et puis je vous expliquerai tout. Je te vous retrouve dans le bureau du directeur, d'accord ? Convainc-le de rester… juste un moment…. Je me rends compte que vous devez vous poser plein de questions et ne rien comprendre mais je vous dirai tout. S'il te plait… Fais-le pour moi…

Quelque chose dans le regard de la brune convainquis Harry. Il y avait tant de sincérité… de tristesse, aussi ? Elle semblait en savoir tant qu'il ne put dire non. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent alors hors de la salle commune, rejoignant Dumbledore pendant que la Gryffondor montait quatre à quatre les marches menaient à son dortoir, le cœur abattant à tout rompre.

Elle arriva à son bureau, essoufflée, renversa la moitié des affaires qui s'y trouvaient sans s'en soucier, prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin vierge et griffonna à la hâte un petit mot, les mains tremblantes.

« _Malefoy_ », écrivit-elle précipitamment, « _il faut absolument que je te voies, même endroit que d'habitude. _Tout de suite_ !!! Je t'en prie… _»

Elle sorti sa baguette, marmonna un sort et le parchemin disparut, puis elle dévala une fois encore les escaliers, passa le trou de la grosse dame et courut dans le couloir en direction de la statue de d'Ulrik le Bigleux, des claquements résonnant sinistrement à chacun de ses pas.

Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la statue d'Ulrik le Bigleux.

Elle arriva essoufflée, les joues brûlantes et rouges, la gorge en feu et ses cheveux bruns plus que jamais en bataille.

« _Faites qu'il vienne_ » , suppliait-elle en silence, se tordant les mains ; allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes, alors qu'elle implorait successivement Merlin et Godrick Gryffondor.

Enfin, il apparut à l'angle du couloir, ce qui fit faire un triple saut périlleux à son cœur haletant, partagée entre joie et anticipation un peu anxieuse. Tout allait se jouer cette nuit. Ce soir. Et si… les choses se passaient comme elles étaient prévues ? Et si elle ne pouvait changer les choses ? Et si… ? Mais elle n'eut pas davantage le temps de s'inquiéter sur ce sujet.

Son expression reflétait un mélange de sentiments contradictoires, mais dont la tendresse était exclue. Soulagement. Colère. Peur, appréhension, anxiété. Nervosité, agitation. Froideur. Tout cela caché tant bien que mal, derrière un masque qui se voulait d'impassibilité.

-Malefoy, haleta Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit-elle, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Mais contre toute attente, il parut comprendre parfaitement la signification de ces mots incongrus.

-ça ne te regarde pas, Granger ! répliqua-t-il, agressif, regardant autour de lui, l'air un peu inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le surprenne.

-Malefoy… Je t'en prie, viens avec moi, allons chez Dumbledore –à ces mots, le blond eut un rictus- allons tout lui expliquer… Tu ne peux pas faire cela, ce n'est pas toi…

-Que sais-tu de moi, Sang de Bourbe ! cracha le Serpentard. Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? À moi ? Un Malefoy ?

-Malefoy, tu ne peux pas laisser les Mangemorts entrer dans cette école… Pense aux élèves, pense à ceux qui n'ont rien fait, qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette guerre… Ils ne le méritent pas…. Tu… Tu n'es pas un assassin, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de dire, reprenant les paroles de Dumbledore.

Mais l'adolescent ne semblait plus être celui qu'elle avait découvert ces derniers mois.

-Vas t'en, menaça-t-il. Je te laisse une chance de t'en aller, Sang de Bourbe, mais si tu ne disparaît pas immédiatement…

Hermione était proche de l'accablement. Mais pourtant, il était venu, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite lueur d'espoir restait…

-Malefoy écoute-moi, dit-elle bravement.

-Tais-toi ! rugit-il, le visage déformé par la rage, la crainte peut être aussi. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre également… le doute ?

-Dégage ! Dégage sale Sang de Bourbe, cracha-t-il avec tout le méprit dont il était capable.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à la jeune fille pour l'atteindre en plein cœur. Hermione avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Après tout ce temps, tous ces efforts… ces espoirs, ces…  
Elle avait échoué. Elle s'était trompée. Malefoy n'avait pas changé… Elle ne pourrait rien faire… Dumbledore…  
Leurs espoirs de gagner cette guerre contre Voldemort…

Et puis, aussi, son cœur qui semblait avoir éclaté devant le rejet, son cœur brisé qui lui lancinait la poitrine.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction, qu'il la voit en état de faiblesse. Mais la déchirure qu'elle ressentait avait le dessus.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il eut un mouvement brusque de recul, comme si elle était pestiférée, comme si elle allait le souiller, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche.

-Drago, murmura Hermione, résistant pour ne pas fondre en larmes, les yeux plantés dans le siens, orageux, métalliques ; durs. Et froids. Si froid…

-C'est vraiment tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Une… _Sang de Bourbe_ ? dit-elle difficilement. Et nos rires ? Et notre complicité ? Nos secrets ? Nos jeux, nos regards …

Malefoy voulait répondre que oui, c'était tout ce qu'elle était à ses yeux ; un sang sale, boueux, une fille de moldus méprisables. Mais une voix dans sa tête criait plus fort encore que c'était faux.

Il resta silencieux, évitant son regard.

A quoi bon ? Elle l'avait dit elle-même ; tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Jeu de confiance, de séduction, d'attirance… Mais rien de plus. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus après toutes ces années, tout cet écrasant méprit, toutes les insultes qu'il avait déversé sur elle sans raison. Leurs baisers n'avaient été qu'une erreur, une délicieuse erreur. Point final. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver sa peau, protéger Potter et Weasley… Oui…

Au fond, il savait qu'elle aurait pu le dénoncer bien des fois. Elle savait… que savait-elle au fond ? Il lui semblait qu'elle savait tout. Comment ? Ses yeux étaient emplis de vérité. Mais il se refusait à l'admettre, à le reconnaître, aveuglé par l'évidence qu'ils avaient tous deux voulu occulter, à cause de leurs différences, à cause des regards des autres qui pesaient sur eux, du chemin que la vie semblait avoir tracé sans leur demander leur avis. Oubliant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Un Malefoy ne fréquente pas ces gens.  
Un Malefoy n'est pas ami avec une Gryffondor, un Malefoy n'aime pas une Sang de Bourbe… Non, un Malefoy n'aime pas, ne peut pas aimer…  
Ces phrases se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit.

-Drago…, murmurait la jeune fille, le faisant frissonner, prononçant son prénom avec tant de douceur, tant de… _tendresse_ ?

Le blond tressaillit.  
Non.  
Un Malefoy n'et pas amoureux ; les Malefoy n'aiment personne de toute façon…  
Mais un Drago ?  
Un Drago avait tous les droits ; rire, pleurer, être en colère ou joyeux. Un Drago pouvait faire confiance s'il le voulait, il pouvait confier des secrets, être tolérant… Il pouvait _aimer_.

Hermione s'était rapprochée, doucement, toujours plus prêt, et cette fois-ci, Drago ne recula pas. Il n'ébaucha d'ailleurs pas un geste.

Elle était contre lui, front contre front. Il pouvaient sentir leurs deux cœur palpiter, battre ensemble, tambouriner furieusement contre leur poitrine tremblantes, leurs souffles irréguliers se mêlant, yeux dans les yeux, pour une regard qui voulait tout dire et qui effaçait le reste, qui évinçait tous leurs doutes, leurs lèvres unies, cherchant désespérément à arracher à l'autre de qu'ils attendaient sans oser l'espérer, ce qu'ils croient inaccessible et malgré tout…

-Je t'aime, chuchota Hermione, laissant enfin sortir ses mots si écrasants, si lourds, si durs à garder en soi et si difficiles à prononcer pourtant, si doux aussi aux oreilles du jeune homme blond.

Cette petite phrase libératrice qui mettait enfin des mots sur leurs sentiments réciproques.

Apaisée, enfin, elle éclata en sanglots et se laissa bercer par les bras protecteur du Serpentard, qui laissa verser une seule et unique larmes salée, mais qui exprimait pourtant beaucoup pour le jeune homme blond, habitué à garder son masque de glace.

Cela voulait dire qu'il acceptait enfin de briser sa carapace, qu'il acceptait d'être heureux, d'être triste aussi, et d'aimer. Car, oui, il aimait désespérément cette personne fragile qu'il serrant dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, car jamais plus il ne voudrait lui faire de mal, mais seulement tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.


	31. Chapter 31

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le temps des révélations, il est temps de faire changer les choses, pas vrai ? Je dois vous avouez que c'est le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai eut à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !_

Harry et Ron avaient courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs menant au hall d'entrée, où se trouvait Dumbledore, vêtu d'une cape noire et les yeux perdus dans le vague, contemplant toujours les derniers rayons vermeil du soleil couchant.

Il se retourna, surprit par tant de bruit, et fronça ses sourcils argentés en apercevant le rouquin qui talonnait de près le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

-C'est très gentil à monsieur Weasley de vouloir vous accompagner, murmura le vieil homme alors que les deux garçons reprenaient leur souffle, mais, Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux…

-Ce n'est pas pour cela, monsieur, haleta Harry. Je… Hermione voudrait vous parler.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils cette fois.

-Oui, heu… En fait, elle ne nous a pas vraiment expliqué mais… Enfin ça avait l'air très important. Nous… Nous pourrions écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire et puis y aller ? risqua timidement le Survivant.

…

Hermione avait convaincu Malefoy d'aller chez le directeur.

-Tu verras, ça va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle en lui serrant fort la main, qu'elle tenait tendrement enlacée.

Le blond se contenta de grogner.  
Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.Il ne savait plus très bien dans quoi il s'était embarqué.  
Il devait tuer Dumbledore ce soir. Il devait faire pénétrer les Mangemort cette nuit, dans cette école. Et voilà qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau du directeur, accompagné d'Hermione, qu'il venait une fois encore d'embrasser, et qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait…

Et il était sensé faire quoi ?

Mais il dut couper court à ses réflexions quand ils arrièrent devant une gargouille de pierre particulièrement laide. Hermione murmura le mot de passe, légèrement intimidée et stressée, et celle-ci s'anima, révélant un passage et un bel escalier mobile, qui monta lentement.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Hermione lâcha la main de Drago et parut extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle savait que ses deux meilleurs mais seraient là, il elle allait devoir tout raconter… Cela s'annonçait difficile… et elle devait absolument convaincre Dumbledore, sans quoi… Elle ne savait pas très bien, au juste. Drago était de son côté, maintenant, non ? Oui, mais, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis s'il ne faisait rien. Il fallait le protéger…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit, ce qui lui donna un peu de courage, et toqua à la porte en tremblant.

Dumbledore, Harry et Ron étaient retourné au bureau du directeur. Ils attendaient dans un silence un peu gêné de la part des deux Gryffondors dans la chaleureuse pièce ronde, lorsqu'au bout d'un peu moins de dix minutes, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte, faisant sursauter les portraits qui faisaient semblant de dormir dans leurs cadres, mais qui tendaient en réalité l'oreille, attentifs.

-Entrez, annonça l'homme la barbe blanche d'un ton bienveillant.

…

Hermione poussa la porte, Drago derrière elle. Le directeur lui faisait face, le visage accueillant, les yeux pétillants, quoi que l'air très légèrement intrigué. Harry et Ron se tenaient en retrait et lui firent un sourire, puis leur traits se figèrent un instant, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence du Serpentard.

-Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry, dégainant sa baguette magique.

Ron, quant à lui, avait l'air totalement abasourdis, et il n'esquissa aucun geste, si ce n'est que les yeux semblèrent lui sortir des orbites.

-Tout doux, Potter, répliqua le blond, arrogant.

-Harry, s'indigna la brune, arrête !

-Miss Granger pourrait peut être nous expliquer e qu'elle avait à dire, dit posément Albus Dumbledore, faisant un peu retomber la tension qui semblait être montée d'un cran.

Hermione respira profondément et essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux et elle se rapprocha instinctivement de Drago, qui sourit –en son fort intérieur bien sûr- content que la brune ne le dédaigne pas pour ses deux meilleurs amis .

-Vous… vous ne devez pas partir cette nuit, commença Hermione.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda calmement le directeur.

La jeune fille se tordit les mains. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à Drago. Elle lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil au blond, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

-Parce que qu'il mijote quelque chose de louche ! Voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama le brun en pointant un doigt accusateur, la mâchoire crispée.

-Parce que les Mangemorts vont débarquer cette nuit, fini par dire le jeune homme aux yeux gris, d'un ton qu'il voulut à la fois nonchalant et supérieur.

Ron avait visiblement l'air perdu, Malefoy résigné, Hermione passait du directeur à Drago, puis Harry, qui lui était prêt à se jeter sur le Serpentard sans plus de cérémonie.

-C'est compliqué, soupira la brune. Cette nuit, les Mangemorts vont entrer dans l'école, passant par l'armoire à disparaître, qui se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande, profitant de votre absence, dit-elle d'une traite.

Le jeune Malefoy tourna ses yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Comment savait-elle tout ça ?

-Comment… ? tenta-t-il de formuler.

Mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide.

-Et si miss Granger nous expliquait tout depuis le début ? proposa-t-il, perspicace.

-Heu, oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Bon.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-Pendant les grandes vacances, l'année dernière, j'ai fait un rêve… bizarre (elle ne s'attarda pas à dire que quoi il parlait) Au début, je n'y ait pas fait attention, je l'ai oublié. C'était un rêve, vous comprenez ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, parfaitement synchronisés, n'y comprenant pourtant visiblement rien.

-Puis, il y a eut la rentrée, tout était normal, enfin autant que ça peut l'être –à ces mots, Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants- et Harry a eut le livre du « prince de Sang Mêlé » dit elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Harry la fusillait du regard.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry –il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui retire ce livre.

-Désolé, fit-elle, l'air pas désolé du tout, mais ça a son importance, crois-moi, répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

Dumbledore, lui, n'avait toujours rien dit, alors que Ron ressemblait de plus en plus à un mérou chevelu, bouche ouverte. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

-Bon. Et j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que beaucoup de choses qui se passaient, je les connaissaient déjà, car je les avaient vues dans mon rêve.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui parla, et les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent soudain, ayant presque oublié sa présence.

-J'ai compris, continua-t-elle, que ce n'était pas un simple rêve, même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ni comment, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse que la bibliothèque l'ai trahie. J'ai voulu vous en parler, ajouta-t-elle alors que ses deux meilleurs amis lui lançaient un air de reproche, et venir vous voir, dit-elle à l'intention du directeur, mais il vous concerne aussi, et je ne voulais pas changer le cour du temps. Ce que j'ai vu… Ce qui va se passer est important. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre mes chances de le modifier stupidement. Je n'ai donc rien dit, et je me suis efforcée de faire comme si je ne savais rien… c'était dur, confessa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et puis, je me suis dit que la clé de tout cela était Drago, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme avec un sourire affectueux.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Drago ? murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. Depuis quand tu l'appelles _Drago_ ? C'est Malefoy, Hermione ! Celui qui t'a insultée pendant des années, dont le père est Mangemort et qui prépare quelque chose ! termina-t-il en criant presque, les bas sur sa poitrine, l'air interdit.

Ron, lui avait l'air complètement abasourdi, les yeux écarquillé, et hochait vivement la tête à tout ce que disait le garçon au cheveux noir, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Et si vous ne expliquiez ce rêve, demanda soudain Dumbledore, d'un ton joyeux, mais qui ne parvint pas à faire disparaître la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Dans mon rêve, dit lentement la brune, d'un ton grave, vous mourrez…

Un nouveau silence se fit, et trois paires d'yeux gênés fixèrent Dumbledore, qui ne semblait néanmoins pas affecté pas la nouvelle. Le blond avait l'air coupable, et Hermione regardait ses pieds, se dandinant sur place.

-Puis-je savoir comment ? demanda le directeur d'un ton léger.

-Vous… vous êtes sur la tour d'astronomie, vous revenez de votre sortie avec Harry pour les Horcruxes, vous n'allez pas bien, décrivit-elle du mieux qu'elle put, Harry est caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et vous l'avez pétrifié. Mal… Drago se tient face à vous… vous être désarmé et…

A ce moment, Harry se jeta sur l'héritier des Malefoy en poussa un cri de rage. Inutile d'entendre la suite, il a avait très bien comprit. Il projeta le jeune homme blond au sol, lui envoyant un coup de poings au visage, alors que l'autre, surpris, lâcha sa baguette.

-Harry ! fit Hermione, effarée, arrête ! C'est ROGUE qui l'a tué, hurla-t-elle cette fois en tentant d'aider Drago.

Un nouveau silence, plus lourd encore que tous les précédents, se fit. Plus personne ne bougeait alors qu'Hermione aidait le blond à se relever, qui se maîtrisait à grand-peine pour ne pas se jeter sur Harry. Dumbledore eut soudain l'air très vieux, et il s'assit dans son fauteuil, pensif. Cela semblait être la première nouvelle qui l'affectait vraiment.

-Rogue…, murmura Harry, le regard plus que jamais haineux serrant les poings.

-Oui, souffla Hermione sur un air de défi… le fameux « Prince de Sang Mêlé » ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère, ce qui fut un rude coup à encaisser pour le survivant. C'était le sien quand il était jeune.

Hermione avait donc raison de le mettre en garde contre ce livre de Potion. Cependant, elle s'abstint d'ajouter quelque chose du genre « Tu vois ? J'avais raison » ou « tu aurais du m'écouter !», même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Je souhaiterais rester un instant seul avec monsieur Malefoy, dit finalement le directeur, insondable, l'air un peu las.

Drago eut l'air un peu inquiet, mais Hermione lui fit un sourire encourageant, elle murmura du bout des lèvres « _Ne t'en fait pas…_ ». Elle faillit lui faire un rapide bisou sur la joue mais à cause de la présence du directeur, elle n'osa pas.

Les trois Gryffondors sortirent de la pièce chaleureuse pour attendre devant la porte, sous chuchotements des anciens directeurs, qui ne se donnaient plus la peine de faire semblant de dormir, cette fois.

…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Hermione ?! explosa Harry, à fleur de peau, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Harry calme-toi.

-Me calmer ? tempêta-t-il.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses deux meilleurs amis, si j'avais pu vous le dire, je l'aurais fait…, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Ça a vraiment été dur de garder tout ça pour moi, fit-elle, sentant les larmes monter.

Harry se calma un peu et Ron prit enfin la parole, un peu dépassé :

-Comment ça se fait que toi et Malefoy avez l'air presque… _amis_ ?

La brune se mordit les lèvres. Si ce n'était qu'amis !

Elle leur expliqua son année de façon un peu plus détaillée. Elle expliqua qu'elle savait que Rogue allait tuer Dumbledore, mais que celui-ci faisait confiance au maître des potions, qu'elle savait que Dr…- hum, Malefoy- était mêlé à tout ça mais qu'elle avait aussi vu qu'il n'était pas un assassin. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il était à sa merci, sans défense. Alors, elle avait imaginé cette idée folle qu'elle pourrait peut être parvenir à lui ouvrir les yeux. Le devoir à faire avec Rogue était une aubaine. Elle reconnu que c'était lui qu'elle voyait le samedi soir, mais leur donna très peu de détails sur ce qu'ils faisaient précisément.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, plaida-t-elle.

…

Dumbledore et Malefoy se faisaient face.

Le bond était un peu mal à l'aise, et il joua la carte du dédain.

-Vous n'êtes peut être pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, hein ? demanda-t-il, insolent.

-Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Je pense juste que Voldemort ne peut pas non plus prétendre au titre.

À l'évocation du nom du mage noir, Drago tressaillit

-N'empêche, fit-il fièrement, n'ai fait tout ça sous votre nez, et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte.

-Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu es en train de dire, Drago ?

Le blond, surprit de la question, ne répondit pas.

-Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, oh, pas de tout bien sûr, mais je savais que c'était toi, ça oui, dit posément le directeur, l'observant attentivement.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté. J'aurais pu vous tuer !

-Mais parce que je savais que si je montrais à Voldemort que j'étais au courant et que son plan risquait d'échouer, il aurait tué ta mère, et il t'aurait tué aussi, Drago.

Ce fut une douloureuse révélation pour le jeune homme et il ne sut réagit que comme il l'avait toujours fait : en attaquant, en tentant de blesser l'autre pour ne pas se prendre de coups.

-Peut être, mais Rogue, ça vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?

Dumbledore resta calme, mais les traits de son visage devinrent un peu plus tirés. Il avait l'air très vieux et fatigué.

-Non, je le reconnais. En ce qui concerne le fait que tu aurais pu me tuer, je ne le pense pas.

Tu n'es pas un assassin.

Ces mots. Les mêmes qu'avait dit Hermione. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le mit dans une rage folle.

…

-Mwouai, grogna Harry, apparemment peu convaincu, vivement approuvé par le rouquin.

-Ecoute, je sais bien tout ce qu'il à fait, et il y a des choses qui ne sont peut être que très difficilement excusables. Mais il a eut une enfance très dure. Tu n'as pas eut de parents, Harry, et toi Ron, tes parents sont vraiment des gens très gentils et accueillants. Mais imaginez que vous ayez grandit avec un père comme Lucius Malefoy, qui vénère Voldemort. Imaginez qu'on vous répète sans cesse que les moldus sont de la vermine ; vous auriez sans doute aussi des préjugés, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les deux garçons firent une grimace, et croisèrent les bras sur la poitrine. Au fond, il fallait bien reconnaître que l'argument se valait, mais de là à ce que Malefoy soit un enfant de cœur… il y avait un pas !

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui cette année, continua-t-elle, alors que les oreilles de Ron viraient au cramoisi. Il peut être gentil, drôle… il a de l'humour ! dit-elle, un peu agacée, alors que les garçons affichaient une moue peu convaincue.

…

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? rugit-il. Vous ne savez rien !

Dumbledore sorti sa baguette magique et la déposa sur le coin de son bureau. Il leva les yeux sur le jeune homme blond, qui avait les joues rouges de colère.

-Là, fit-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Malefoy. Je ne suis pas armé. Tu m'as à ma merci. Deux mots, et je suis mort.

Drago bouillait de colère et il était bien tenté de lancer le sort fatidique à ce vieux fou, pour lui rabattre le caquet. Mais l'image d'Hermione ne traversa. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait envie de retourner son exaspération sur le jeune fille, mais au fond, il savait que même sans elle dans ses pensées, il aurait eut du mal à assassiner de sang froid quelqu'un de désarmé…

Il tourna le dos au directeur, résigné.

…

Puis, une idée tordue est venue lui effleurer l'esprit… NoOon… Elle n'oserait pas ? Pas elle…

« _Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Hein_ ? » se dit-elle. Ils allait de toute façon le savoir un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ça serait _amusant_…

Un sourire tout à fait malefoyien vint se peindre sur son visage, alors qu'elle prenait un air détaché pour ajouter :

-Hmm, et puis il _embrasse_ trèèèès bien aussi…

BOUM !

Ron venait de tomber dans les pommes.  
Harry, lui avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment à le savoir sortir de leur orbites.  
N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire devant le visage violet de son meilleur ami, qui avait apparemment oublié de reprendre son souffle.

-Ra…rassure-moi, fit Harry d'une voix rauque, c'est le genre d'humour que Malefoy t'as appris, c'est ça ?

-C'est une blague ? ajouta Ron d'un air désespéré qui vient de reprendre connaissance, le visage blême.

Mais là, Hermione cessa de rire. Bon. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle leur dise, maintenant. Elle rougit.

-Heuuu… Ben… Non.

Ron était à la limite de s'évanouir à nouveau et Harry avait l'air incertain.

…

-Drago, fit le directeur d'une voix calme. L'Ordre peu t'aider, si tu le souhaites. Nous pouvons protéger ta mère et toi-même.

Bas les masques. Le jeune Malefoy a laissé tomber sa coquille de froideur. Il ferais et n'importe quoi tout pour protéger sa mère. Le directeur était sans conteste vieux, mais peut être pas si fou que ça…

-Qui voudras de moi dans l'ordre ? demanda-t-il, amère, baissant les yeux pour que le directeur n'y voit pas toute sa peine, sa douleur ; sa détresse.

-Eh bien, avait dit Dumbledore avec malice, ses yeux bleus pétillants, je pense que miss Granger sera la première à réprimander le premier qui te fera une remarqua désobligeante…

Malefoy eut un petit, mais vrai sourire, en ayant la soudaine vision d'une Hermione occupée à botter les fesses de tous ceux qui osaient dire qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

-… et en ce qui concerne les autres, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils ne t'acceptent, ajouta le vieux directeur. Ils en auront besoin, bien sûr, car ce sera nouveau et pour toi et pour eux… mais un sourire de ce genre suffira à les rassurer, fit-il alors que le blond aurait juré qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Alors Drago s'avança et lui tendit la main, signe qu'il était d'accord, que le directeur serra de bon cœur, tandis que Fumseck poussait un petit cri.

…

Avant qu'un des deux garçons n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore qui demanda à Ron d'aller chercher McGonagal, tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour laisser entrer les deux Gryffondors restant.

_Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode !_ ;-)  
_A votre avis, comment les choses vont tourner ?  
Que vont faire nos héros ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Dumbldore ? Malefoy (enfin _Drago_, c'est un gentil maintenant _;-)_) Hermione ? Rogue ?  
Ça m'intéresserait beaucoup, même si je n'en prendrai pas forcément compte (j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant) mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser, donc hésiter pas à faire vos hypothèses, aussi farfelues soit-elles_ ;-)  
_A bientôt !_


	32. Chapter 32

_Alors déjà…  
Wouah pour le nombre de reviews… ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par arriver à 200, ce qui veut dire qu'un/une revieweur/euse pourra choisir le thème d'un OS (voir une fic si je suis inspirée par le sujet _;-)  
_En ce qui concerne vos théories, il y a de l'idée pour la plupart… et des pas mauvaises du tout (j'en dis pas plus pour pas gâcher la supriiiise, hein ! _;-)_) et certaines m'ont aussi bien fait rire, comme celle de _**Meera**_ (malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce sera cette version… Même si ça aurais pu être drôle !)  
En tous cas merci à vous et puis, ben j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre, même s'il est peut être moins intéressant que les autres. Les choses se mettent doucement en place…  
Voilà, bonne lecture !!!_

_**Avant qu'un des deux garçons n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore qui demanda à Ron d'aller chercher McGonagal, tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour laisser entrer les deux Gryffondors restant.**_

Le rouquin s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, quoi qu'un peu chancelant, en direction du bureau de la directrice adjointe, tandis qu'Harry jetait un regard incrédule à Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que… Rien que d'y penser, le garçon aux yeux verts en avait le tournis.

« _Pauvre Ron_ », songea-t-il, « _ça a du lui faire un choc encore bien plus grand…_ »

Les sentiments du plus jeune des fils Weasley pour la brune n'étaient pas vraiment un secret, et même s'il avait finit par se faire une raison et qu'il s'était décidé à tourner la page pour ne pas risquer de gâcher l'amitié du trio, ce genre de nouvelle était sans nul doute quelques chose de difficile à digérer, en plus du fait qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy… leur ennemi depuis 6 ans déjà, en plus du fait que famille Weasley ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec celle au sang pur des Malefoy…

-Bien, fit Dumbledore, miss Granger, nous avons besoin de plus de renseignements, fit-il en joignant les mains, assis à son bureau.

-OK, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en place ; elle ne devait rien oublier : le moindre petit détail avait son importance.

-D'abord, fit-elle, vous devez savoir que cette expédition aurait été une perte de temps.

-Quoi ? fit Harry. Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxe ?

-Oh, si, répondit Hermione, le regard dur, ou plutôt non…

Drago était un peu perdu, mais il ne posa pas de questions, et Dumbledore encouragea la jeune fille à s'expliquer.

-La grotte où s'est rendu Jedusor quand il était petit était bien destinée à renfermer un Horcruxe. Un médaillon, précisa-t-elle.

-Celui de Serpentard, souffla Harry.

Hermione hoche vivement la tête.

-Il était bien gardé, dit-elle en frissonnant rien qu'à penser aux épreuves. A la fin, il y avait un liquide qui protégeait le médaillon. Vous l'avez bu, dit-elle en regardant l'homme la barbe blanche. Mais ça vous a rendu malade… et… le médaillon… n'était pas un Horcruxe.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Il avait déjà été dérobé… par un certain R.A.B. –je ne sais pas qui ça peut être ajouta-t-elle, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais elles n'ont pas vraiment abouties.

-Bien, murmura Dumbledore, songeur, en l'encouragea à continuer.

-Rogue –elle crispa les poings à l'évocation de ce nom, imitée par Harry- a fait le serment inviolable, comme quoi il aiderait Drago dans sa… mission, dit-elle, gênée. Et, c'est lui qui vous a lancé le sort. Harry était caché sous sa cape, se rappela-t-elle, il n'a rien pu faire. C'est lui le « prince de sang mêlé » ajouta-t-elle plus bas, regardant Harry avec une lueur de défi ; je t'avais dis de te méfier !

Dumbledore avait l'air d'être secoué par la nouvelle.

-Vous… vous n'auriez pas pu savoir, fit-elle doucement à l'intention du vieil homme. Il… il détestait les parents de Harry et je crois qu'il n'a pas eut de remords… Mais… vous avez raison d'offrir une seconde chance… Regarder Lupin, par exemple, c'était le meilleur prof qu'on ait eu !

-C'est vrai, renchérit Harry alors que le blond restait silencieux, consicent que lui aussi bénéficiait de cette chance.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire un peu las. Il ne dit rien et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il se faisait vieux ; il avait déjà commis des erreurs, à l'avenir, il faudrait faire encore davantage confiance à la jeunesse !

-Mme Rosemerta ! s'exclama Hermione, mettant les mains sur sa bouche, effarée qu'elle ait faillit oublier cette information capitale.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, alors que Drago baissait la tête, embarassé.

-Elle est soumise à l'Impérium ! C'est elle qui vous a vu partir, et qui a prévenu les Mangemorts...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son explication, même si ses quelques mots avaient suffit au Survivant pour reco:ler les morceaux ; les choses étaient claires à présent, il avait fait le lien avec le colier ensorcelé trouvé dans les toilettes du bar. A ce moment-là, Ron apparut à la porte, accompagné de McGonagall, qui avait l'air de s'être habillée à la hâte ; son chignon était de travers et elle avait aux pieds des pantoufles écossaises à carreaux verts et rouges –à dominance de rouge bien entendu.

Ron ne lui avait donné que des brèves informations. Rien de bien concret en somme, si ce n'est que le directeur voulait la voir tout de suite –il avait tout de même précisé que lui, Harry, Hermione et Malefoy seraient là également. La directrice de la maison des Gryffondors n'avait pas fait d'objections, elle s'était contentée de lui claquer la porte au nez, laissant le rouquin interloqué devant l'entrée de son bureau… pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié habillée, renonçant mettre des chaussures décentes et se refaisant le chignon tout en pressant de se dépêcher.

Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions durant le trajet, même si son visage sévère exprimait une certaine inquiétude et appréhension. Elle était allée se reposer car elle savait que Dumbledore partait ce soir –pour faire Merlin sait quelle expédition nocturne- et qu'elle devrait ensuite faire son tour de garde, relayant une partie de l'Orde du Phénix, qui se rait présent dans le château ce soir.

Avisant les trois adolescents qui avaient l'air grave, elle demanda :

-Albus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me préciser ce qui se passe ? Que fait monsieur Malefoy dans votre bureau, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le Serpentard.

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'on ai pu venir la chercher pour une simple querelle entre étudiants de deux maisons rivales. De plus, Severus Rogue n'était pas là, et le directeur avait un air trop sérieux pour que ce soir si futile.

-Vous avez de ravissantes chaussures, répondit poliment le vieil homme, ce qui n'amusa cependant pas le professeur de Métamorphose, qui pinça les lèvres.

-Albus, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche, alors que les deux Gryffondors pouffaient de rire silencieusement, qu'Hermione gardait un visage impassible mais n'en pensait pas moins, et que le jeune homme blond ricanait discrètement.

Plus sérieusement, l'illustre directeur reprit :

-Minerva, il semblerait que nous ayons un gros problème.

Il commença à faire les cents pas, parlant à haute voix.

-Il faudrait réunir l'Ordre…

-Mais que… ?

McGonagall n'y comprenait manifestement rien. Il s'arrêta, puis s'assis à son bureau en croisant les doigts, pour expliquer posément.

-Il y a de très fortes chances pour que les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard cette nuit –à ces mots, le professeur posa les mains sur sa bouche, mais n'interrompit pas Dumbledore- nous devons donc mettre en place un dispositif de sécurité.

-Comment cela se fait-il… interrogea-t-elle. Severus nous l'aurait dit...

Un lourd silence se fit dans le bureau,uniquement brisé par un cour chant du Phénix, très triste, mais qui semblait à la fois être apaisant.

-Justement, soupira le vieux directeur, il semblerait que Severus Rogue… ne soit plus de notre côté.

-Non ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagal, effarée, mettant les mains sur la bouche, son chignon semblant plus que jamais misérable.

Elle parut un instant sur le point de vaciller, et Ron fit un pas en avant, mais elle se ressaisit. Elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec le professeur des Potions, mais de là à imaginer… C'était un coup dur pour cette école, et pour l'Ordre également.

-Comment… ? demanda-t-elle.

Albus Dumbledore sembla comprendre la question qui visait à savoir comment ils pouvaient le savoir.

-Par ces jeune gens, dit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux, alors qu'elle leur jetait un coup d'œil acéré, sourcils froncés.

Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience, intervint soudain :

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son intervention fit sursauter Hermione, mais tout le monde l'approuva.

Il _fallait_ faire quelque chose.

-Nous pourrions faire parvenir aux Mangemorts de façon détournée que vous ne partez plus, intervint un peu timidement Ron..

-Ils n'oseront pas entrer si vous êtes dans l'école, renchérit Harry.

-Ce serait une éventuelle solution.

-Non ! fit Hermione s'attirant les regards. D'abord, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, et si Drago –elle rougit un peu mais ses yeux brillèrent de défi en regardant ses meilleurs amis- ne réussi pas sa mission, il aura des problèmes.

McGonagal sourcilla en regardant dans la direction du jeune homme blond.

-Il se trouve, commença le directeur d'un ton guilleret, comme s'il racontait une histoire particulièrement cocasse, que monsieur Malefoy ici présent à pour mission de me tuer.

Drago rougit un peu, embarrassé, alors que le professeur de Métamorphose restait interloquée.

-M…Mais… ?

-C'est étrange, murmura le directeur plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes qui l'entouraient, comme les choses ne se font pas toujours comme nous l'imaginons…, dit-il en observant le blond.

Puis, il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité.

-La sécurité de monsieur Malefoy n'est pas un problème. Dés maintenant, nous pouvons envoyer une équipe de l'Ordre chercher sa mère et la mettre en sécurité. Ici, vous ne courez aucun danger, et dés les vacances, vous pourrez rejoindre l'Ordre…

Harry et Ron avaient écarquillés les yeux mais n'avaient pas fait aucune remarque. Ils n'étaient pas amis avec lui, c'était indéniable, mais s'ils était du même côté dans cette guerre, alors il y aurait une place pour le jeune homme arrogant –de plus, ils n'auraient sans doute pas osé faire une objection devant le terrible regard que leur lança Hermione, alors qu'il esquissaient un début de grimace à l'évocation de cette solution. Ils avaient beau être courageux (Gryffondor oblige !) ils n'étaient pas suicidaires pour autant !

-Non, répéta Hermione, s'attirant les regards pour cette témérité inattendue ; elle avait toujours été très timide face au directeur, et il était rare qu'elle conteste un professeur –tout du moins lorsqu'elle appréciait et/ou respectait celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas une solution, insista-t-elle, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, une moue peu convaincue aux lèvres. Drago ne peut pas rester caché indéfiniment, même s'il faudra sans doute passer par là un moment… Ensuite, vous oublier Rogue… Il est toujours dans cette école, on doit aussi faire quelque chose pour ça. On ne peut pas laisser un Mangemort en liberté dans cette école, dit-elle, les yeux étincelants.

Harry et Ron l'approuvèrent une fois encore. Malefoy resta silencieux. C'était son parrain. Il n'approuvait pas ses choix, ses idées –« _sauf peut être l'animosité pour Potter… » _se dit-il, mais il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête ; aussi bizarre que ça pouvait l'être, Potter et lui étaient du même côté à présent, même si ce n'était pas le fol amour- mais c'était difficile de le condamner, alors qu'il le connaissait, tout comme c'était dur de considérer son père comme un assassin, de se dire que sa place était effectivement en prison…

-Peut être, risqua Ron, toujours stratégique, que ça pourrait être un atout… S'il ne sait pas qu'on le soupçonne, il pourrait peut être être amené à nous fournir des informations malgré lui, si on le suit ou quelque chose comme ça…

Hermione réfléchit un instant. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais…

-Non, soupira-t-elle finalement. Ton idée est très bonne, Ron, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, ce qui fit rougir les oreilles du rouquin, mais d'une part je ne suis pas sûre que… enfin, savoir de quel côté il est et ne rien faire… ce sera dur –elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Harry ; elle était persuadée qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup face à de nouveaux sarcasmes ; il était en très grande partie responsable de la mort de ses parents, et puis elle aussi, elle aurait du mal… elle avait vu Dumbledore se faire tuer…- et puis, ici, il a accès à trop d'informations. Et ce n'est que reporter le problème. Drago aura des ennuis s'il ne réussi pas à… dit-elle en rougissant, enfin, comme il ne fera pas sa « mission »…

-Que fait-on, alors ? demanda Harry, un peu fiévreux.

Il s'était calmé par rapport à tantôt, même s'il en voulait encore un peu à Dumbledore, mais il voulait toujours faire quelque chose. L'inaction l'exaspérait !

-On va arrêter Rogue tout de suite ? fit-il avec colère.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve, fit très calmement Dumbledore.

Hermione rougit fortement, et releva la tête.

-Mais Hermione…, commença Ron, prêt à la défendre.

-Moi, je peux témoigner, dit le jeune homme blond, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis un moment.

-Tout d'abord, dit posément Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais mis la parole de miss Granger en doute, mais ce genre d'argument sera difficile à avaler au sein du ministère… Ensuite, le Severus Rogue est un agent double ; il pourra toujours affirmer qu'il devait garder cette façade même pour son filleul, et ainsi accuser monsieur Malefoy -il jeta un coup d'œil perçant à Grago- à sa place.

Les trois garçons avaient l'air un peu découragé. Minerva McGonagal, quant à elle, n'était pas certaine de comprendre tout, mais elle ne posa pas de questions ; elle faisait confiance au vieux directeur.

Hermione, elle, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide, elle avait l'air plongée dans une profonde réflexion, semblant observer des choses qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Leur situation semblait un peu désespérée. Cependant… c'était un peu osé… risqué, même… Mais… Oui, il y avait bien une solution…

Elle redressa la tête.

-Aller chercher l'Horcruxe, dit-elle, déterminée.

-Pardon ? demanda le professeur McGonagal.

-Mais Hermione, fit Harry, déconcerté, tu nous a dit que ce n'en était pas un… ?


	33. Chapter 33

_Coucou !  
Désolée d'avoir du vous frustrer en vous coupant durant le précèdent chapitre, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je crois que je suis une spécialiste des chapitres courts, et celui-ci ne fera pas l'exception à la règle… mais bon je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour un long chapitre pour la fois prochaine !  
Et puis si je devrais les faire plus longs, vous auriez vos suite après un bon moment car même si c'est les vacances, je travaille (dans une garderie avec plein de morveux ! lol, je les adore ces gosses mais c'est assez fatigant et j'ai peu de temps pour écrire…)  
Bref, cette fois-ci, le plan se met en marche…_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait toujours ENORMEMENT plaisir !_

_**Hermione, elle, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide, elle avait l'air plongée dans une profonde réflexion, semblant observer des choses qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Leur situation semblait un peu désespérée. Cependant… c'était un peu osé… risqué, même… Mais… Oui, il y avait bien une solution…**_

_**Elle redressa la tête.**_

_**-Aller chercher l'Horcruxe, dit-elle, déterminée.**_

_**-Pardon ? demanda le professeur McGonagal.**_

_**-Mais Hermione, fit Harry, déconcerté, tu nous a dit que ce n'en était pas un… ?**_

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, fit-elle, agacée, alors que Ron la regardait sans comprendre. Mais ça n'est pas important, ce qui importe c'est _que nous fassions comme si s'en était un_…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le jeune homme blond, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un « Horcruxe », commençait à comprendre, et il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés par son audace. Le directeur hochait la tête, comme s'il approuvait. Les deux Gryffondors restant, et le professeur McGonagal, en revanche n'en menaient pas large.

-Oui… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution… C'est risqué, mais ça vaut la peine… ça peut marcher, j'en suis sûre… marmonnait la brune tout haut.

-Heu… Hermione ? Tu me fais peur, là, avoua le rouquin, la regardant bizarrement, comme si elle portait une camisole de force.

La jeune fille sursauta, revenant à la réalité.

-Bien, miss Granger, et si vous nous expliquiez plus en détail votre plan ? demanda le directeur avec malice. Minerva, veillez contacter les membres de l'Ordre qui devaient patrouiller ce soir, excepté, bien sûr –son visage s'affaissa un peu et il eut l'ai très vieux sous les derniers reflets rougeâtres du soleil couchant que renvoyait la vitre- Severus… Veillez à ce qu'il n'entende pas parler de cette « petite réunion »

-Il faut aussi prévenir les membres de l'AD, fit soucieusement la préfète.

-Nous le ferons ensuite, acquiesça le directeur.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

Ce plan était totalement fou. Mais elle était certaine que c'était ma meilleure solution, et qu'elle fonctionnerait. Ce qui était dur, c'est qu'elle prenait cette responsabilité, et que donc s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un… ce serait sa faute. Pas tout a fait bien sûr, mais elle savait d'avance que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait tout de même.

-Je pense qu'il ne faut rien changer, ou presque. Faisons comme si nous ne savions rien. Harry et Dumbledore doivent quitter l'école, et se faire ensuite voir par Mme Rosemerta… l'Ordre doit patrouiller comme prévu, et l'AD aussi –elle eut un regard coupable pour le directeur- Harry avait des doutes sur Drago, et… enfin, dans mon rêve il avait raison, fit-elle un peu gênée devant le blond. Seulement, cette fois, nous aurons un avantage indéniable ; nous saurons d'avance que les Mangemorts vont attaquer. Nous savons par où ils vont passer, et quel est leur cible. Cette fois-ci, vous ne serez pas affaibli, dit-elle en regardant Dumbledore, et Drago sera de notre côté. Nous pourrons à la fois confondre Rogue et empêcher les Mangemorts de commettre trop de méfaits.

-Wahou ! s'exclama Ron.

Son esprit stratégique ne pouvait qu'approuver ce plan un peu fou mais terriblement audacieux.  
Harry hocha la tête, enthousiaste, et Drago regarda la jolie brune d'un air un peu inquiet.

Hermione énonça tout ce qu'elle savait –il fallait donner du Felix Felicis à Ginny, Ron et Harry. Elle proposa également d'en faire boire à Dumbledore, mais il déclina la proposition.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment superstitieux, dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Il fallait donc qu'Harry et Dumbledore partent puis reviennent, en balais de préférence, vers la tour d'Astronomie. Harry serait caché, mais pas pétrifié cette fois. Dumbledore ferait semblant d'être désarmé face à Drago. Lorsque les Mangemorts arriveraient, il faudrait les stupéfixier, mais ils seraient trois pour le faire, cela devrait aller.

Hermione énonçait ce qu'elle savait, et Ron venait souvent ponctuer ses indications par des idées qui s'avéraient être de précieux conseils.

La brune hésita à parler de Geyback… Après tout, le frère de Ron s'en était bien tiré… Et puis, elle craignait surtout qu'en prévenant trop, les gens finissent par faire plus de bêtises qu'autre chose… « _Comme pour les volcans… Quand on prévient à l'avance, il y tellement de panique qu'ils y a plus de blessés en fin de compte _» Elle se sentit un peu honteuse pour Charlie, mais elle se résolu à ne donner que les indications indispensables pour que cette soirée soit décisive, dans un sens positif.

Bientôt, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à arriver, un peu au compte-goutte, la dernière étant McGonagal, qui avait prit le temps de changer ses chaussons contre des chaussures plus traditionnelles.

Une fois tous réuni, Dumbledore expliqua brièvement la situation. D'une part, il était _plus que probable_ que l'école soit attaquée cette nuit même, d'autre part, on ne pouvait faire confiance à Severus Rogue -il y eut des exclamations indignées, quelques chuchotis, mais personne n'osa poser de questions. Le directeur recommanda de faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien, de se comporter normalement, mais prêt à intervenir. Il précisa aussi que Drago serait probablement accompagné des Mangemorts mais qu'il faudrait faire en sorte de ne pas le blesser, sans toutefois laisser penser qu'on le défendait.

Enfin, Ron alla chercher les membres de l'AD, comme l'avait demandé Harry au départ, tandis que ce dernier partait avec Dumbledore, avec cependant une grosse boule d'appréhension. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne serait blessé –Hermione paraissait confiante de ce côté, mais il n'osa pas lui poser la question- et aussi, il bouillait de rage contre Rogue.

Drago et Hermione ne retrouvèrent seuls, l'un devant rejoindre la salle sur demande, l'autre Ron, pour aller patrouiller comme prévu.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore dans un silence assez tendu de la part du blond.

-Mal… Drago ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Quelque chose clochait. Peut être était-ce un peu d'appréhension de la part du jeune homme ?

-Mh ? demanda-t-il, assez froidement, sans la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répliqua-t-il. Tout va parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cette fois, le ton était clairement ironique.  
La brune s'arrêta.

-Je… je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, dit-elle, incertaine.

-Oh, oui, réplique le Serpentard, désagréable, puisque tu y as veillé, tout ira bien, forcément. Pas vrai ?

-Drago… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta la brune, déconcertée.

-C'est bon, tu peux m'appeler à nouveau Malefoy, maintenant, tu as fait ta mission, le Drago peut aller aux oubliettes, fit-il, amère, alors qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas certaine de tout saisir… Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-T'expliquer ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer, fit le blond, tu le savais depuis le début… Tu savais ce qui allait se passer tu as voulu le changer… Tu t'es servie de moi ! explosa le Serpentard.

-De… Quoi ?!

Alors là… elle n'y comprenait plus rien… Puis, elle entrevit une petite explication (elle n'était pas miss-je-sais-tout pour rien !)

-Le devoir avec Rogue… le stupide jeu, là… gage ou vérité… la Salle sur Demande…, tout ça, c'était pour en arriver à maintenant ! cria-t-il.

En réalité, il n'était pas en colère, mais triste ; blessé. Il se sentait malheureux, mais ne voulais pas lui monter, alors il criait, parce que c'était plus facile, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ces faiblesses, parce qu'il préférait blesser plutôt que d'être une proie facile, parce qu'il était en colère, oui, mais sur lui uniquement, car il avait laissé place aux sentiments à présent, mais ne pouvait plus les repousser.

Hermione, qui avait enfin compris, était partagée entre douceur et agacement.

-Drago, fit-elle sévèrement, main sur les hanches, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, ni avec tes sentiments.

Il évita son regard et ne répondit pas.

-Ecoute, reprit-elle patiemment, c'est vrai qu'au début, on était loin de s'apprécier. Dans mon rêve, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore. J'ai alors compris que tu étais quelqu'un…

Elle voulait dire « de bien », mais elle savait au fond que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait pensé.

-… j'ai compris qu'il y avait encore une chance ; une chance que tu ne deviennes pas un assassin. Alors, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai profité des binômes pour essayer de te connaître, te découvrir. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Au début, bien sûr, il a fallut que je fasse des efforts, mais je peux t dire que ça en valait la peine ! Je n'ai pas fait semblant. Je suis… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, murmura-t-elle, gênée. Et je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque. Je n'ai pas cherché à ce que ça le soit pour pouvoir te manipuler, dit-elle durement, les mains toujours sur les hanches, ; ce qui lui donnait un vague air de ressemblance avec Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle était prête à exploser, mais… je suis heureuse que ça le soit… termina-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je suis un idiot, hein ? demanda finalementle blond en marmonant, penaud.

-Oui, dit Hermione en riant, mais tu es mon idiot préféré, ajouta-t-elle, taquine, alors que le blond commençait à se vexer.

Elle se blotti dans ses bras un moment, puis l'embrassa tout doucement.

-Fais attention à toi… chuchota-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il, sérieux, j'ai encore beaucoup de bêtises à te dire…

Il planta un petit baiser sur son cou, puis parti rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur, alors qu'Hermione se dépêchait de retrouver Ron, heureuse mais avec de l'appréhension toutefois.

P.S. : _j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux jusqu'à présent pour publier assez régulièrelent, mais je pars en stage pour obtenir mon brevet d'aniamatrice, de samedi à jeudi, donc ne m'en voulez pas mais vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'ahitude pour voir la suite... mais pas de pannique, d'ici le week end prochaine, le chapitre suivaint devrait être prêt !_

_A bientôt !_


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou ! Me voilà de retour ! (j'espère que je vous ai manqué... ;-) ) Enfin je ne vais pas faire long ; voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Harry et Dumbledore avaient repris le chemin initial ; à savoir celui qui menait au lourd portail de Poudlard, une fois passer la porte du hall d'entrée et le parc à présent plongé dans la pénombre, zébré des quelques dernières traînée rougeâtres que laissaient le soleil mourant du soir.

Harry avait une boule qui se formait dans la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'enceinte rassurante de l'école de sorcellerie et que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir. De même qu'il ressentait une certaine excitation dans cette perspective de combat, de prendre Rogue la main dans le sac, sauver Dumbledore, avoir un allier en plus parmi les membres de l'ordre –même si ça lui faisait extrêmement bizarre de penser au jeune homme blond héritier des Malefoy de cette manière- venger du moins en partie la mort injuste de ses parents et aussi et surtout, peut être porter un coup important à Voldemort, alors qu'il ne s'y attendrait pas. Et cette perspective emballait plutôt le Survivant.

Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il faisait aveuglément confiance à Hermione –il lui aurait confié sa vie et celle de tous ses proches les yeux fermés s'il l'avait fallut (enfin, il ne préférait ne pas devoir en arriver à cette éventualité bien sûr…) ; elle était sa sœur de cœur et son amie de toujours puisque la première qu'il n'ai jamais eut, d'autant plus que sa célébrité n'y était pour rien- mais il avait beaucoup plus de mal à faire confiance à Malefoy.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés et il était de notoriété connue qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Les années d'injures et de mépris de la part du blond seraient très dures à effacer, voir même à laisser de côté momentanément, même s'il savait qu'il le faudrait sans doute, car il semblait qu'ils étaient du même camp à présent.

Le garçon aux yeux verts avait bien sûr aussi du mal à imaginer que le jeune homme arrogant soit un assassin ; tuer quelqu'un, même pour sauver sa vie, n'était pas quelque chose de simple, quoi qu'on puisse en penser. Mais il n'avait en revanche aucun mal à se l'imaginer baignant dans un mauvais coup. Et puis, quelque chose le turlupinait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé lorsque Dumbledore dit quelque chose. Harry sursauta. Sans s'en rendre compte, lui et le vieux professeur avaient bien avancés car ils se trouvaient à présent à Prés-au-lard, et ce qui avait tiré le Survivant de sa rêveries était en fait le directeur que Poudlard qui annonçait courtoisement à Mme Rosemerta qu'il se rendait à la Tête de Sanglier. La gérante du pub voisin, bien sûr, ne put avoir conscience de la présence d'Harry, celui-ci étant dissimulé sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Le jeune homme, en réalisant ce qu'Hermione leur avait dit encore peu de temps auparavant ; la femme aux formes avantageuses était sous l'Impérium, sous le contrôle des Mangemorts. A cette pensée, il eut le réflexe de brandir sa baguette, mais Dumbledore du deviner son intention car il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, de gauche à droite, comme pour le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry crispa les poings de frustration, mais se résigna et baissa sa baguette magique, suivant Dumbledore qui continua à foulées rapides pour un sorcier de son âge, songea l'Elu.

Après avoir tourné à l'angle de la rue, Harry s'assura que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Monsieur… Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

Il était fortement partagé entre le désir de revenir directement au château, histoire de botter les fesses aux Mangemorts qui avaient eut le culot de vouloir défier Dumbledore au sein même de sa propre école, et, maintenant qu'ils étaient parti, d'aller voir ou ce trouvaient ce fameux Horcruxe-qui-n'-en-était-pas-un. Après tout, même s'il s'agissait d'un faux, l'endroit où il se trouvait l'intriguait.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de plus belle ; il semblait lire en Harry comme en un livre ouvert.

-Eh bien, fit-il d'une vois neutre, nous pourrions aller voir cette fameuse grotte, qu'en dis-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, le ton était plus amusé.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, oubliant que le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais le vieil homme sembla néanmoins parfaitement comprendre, car il dit alors avec entrain :

-Alors allons-y.

Il attira Harry près de lui, et ils transplantèrent.

…

Ron était allé rassembler les membres de l'AD.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de faire ça seul ; il rassemblait, donnait des instructions. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui était au centre de tout l'attention, lui restait dans l'ombre. Et pour une fois, c'était lui qui était face à quelques membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, crée en cinquième année, expliquant ce qui se passait –même s'il préférait éviter les détail superflus.

C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'Hermione n'était pas là non plus, même s'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. D'habitude, c'était elle qui était autoritaire, elle qui faisait des initiatives de ce genre ; de groupe ou d'association du genre la _sale_. C'était elle aussi qui avait crée l'AD, tout simplement.

Il affectionna un poste à chacun, essayant de faire des petits groupes ; s'ils n'étaient jamais seuls, il y avait moins de chance d'être dans le besoin. Et puis, ensemble on est plus forts.

-Ecouter, fit Ron, maladroit, faites bien attention à Rogue, il sera avec les Mangemorts. Ne l'attaquer pas, mais prenez garde à vous, au cas où, d'accord, il ne doit pas se douter une seconde qu'on pourrait ne fusse-ce que songer qu'il n'est pas de notre camps, c'est clair, fit-il plus durement, devant l'air étonnamment attentif et sérieux de Luna. Neville était sans doute terrifié, mais résolu et décidé, car son visage lunaire exprimait une détermination sans faille. Et aussi… soupira Ron, presque dégoûté d'avoir à dire ce genre de chose, ne vous en prenez pas à Malefoy.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Ginny, alors que Neville faisait des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy a avoir là-dedans ? demanda Luna en retrouvant son air rêveur si caractéristique.

-Eh bien… fit le rouquin, mal à l'aise, il… enfin, il est _apparemment _de notre côté –il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le terme- même s'il fera… normalement semblant d'être avec les Mangemorts.

Sa sœur avait manifestement envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle s'abstint de poser davantage de question et elle rejoint son poste, après avoir prit une gorgée de Felix Felicis.

Hermione arriva à ce moment-là, et elle adressa à son meilleur ami un sourire sincère même si un peu crispé par l'appréhension.

-Dans mon rêve, fit-elle, sérieuse, il ne t'arrive rien…alors fait en sort que cette partie-ci ne change pas, fit-elle encore, mi grave, mi amusée. Ou tu le regrettera, Ronald Weasley, menaça-t-elle.

Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la joue –ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire prendre à son oreille une délicate teinte écarlate- et s'en alla ensuite, priant silencieusement qu'il ne lui arrive rien, laissant le rouquin à ses pensées.

Il se dirigea à l'endroit prévu, d'une démarche légèrement moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, main sur la joue ; les yeux rêveurs. C'était une situation tellement étrange… Non pas qu'il n'ai jamais connu de situation un peu particulière, après tout, même s'il était un sorcier, il avait déjà vécu des choses peu communes, rien que par le fait d'être me meilleur ami de L'Elu, le Survivant ; bref le garçon qui avait eut la chance et le culot de résister au mage noire le plus maléfique du siècle, à l'age ridiculement petit d'un an. Et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que les rêves un peu particuliers lui étaient étrangers.

« _Sauf que d'habitude, c'est Harry qui les fait_ », songea le rouquin.

En effet, Harry Potter n'en était pas à sa première bizarrerie ; en plus de parler Fourchelang, d'être l'ennemi public numéro 1 de Voldy et d'avoir certains liens pour le moins singuliers avec ce dernier, il faisait parfois des rêves qui lui montraient des scènes réelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas de Harry, mais bien Hermione, il y avait nuance.

Et puis, non, décidément, ce n'était pas pareil ; les crises –même si elles s'étaient espacées, voir avaient disparut cette dernière année- d'Harry, où il s'endormait puis se mettait à hurler et se tordre de douleur au sol, comme si on lui fendait la tête avec une hache, avait un côté, habituel. Disons que c'était effrayant, mais il savait que ça passerait. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas de la brune. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait même jamais eut connaissance de ce fameux rêve –et même s'il en comprenait les motivations, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ressentir une point de tristesse à cette pensée.

« D'un autre côté, elle… _sort_… avec _Malefoy_… » se dit-il, abattu.

En fin de compte, il n'était plus certain de ce qui était le pire.

Malefoy…

Cet espèce de blond platine arrogant, raciste et prétentieux, qui les avaient toujours méprisé, qui avait toujours insulté Hermione, Harry et a famille, cet « _horrible serpent visqueux décoloré _» avait déjà… embrassé Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor, Miss-je-sais-tout par excellence, rat de bibliothèque réputé de surcroît, et aussi et surtout _son_ Hermione !

Bon bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le premier pas vers elle… Mais tout de même : Malefoy ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait être écoeuré ou dépressif. Rien que d'y penser… ça lui donnait le tournis.

Mais après tout, si Hermione sortait avec lui, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, non ? Et ce n'était sans doute pour sa gentillesse innée, si ? Résigné, il tourna à l'angle du couloir en soupira tristement. Il allait bien devoir finir par se faire une raison… ou eut être pourrait-il balancer le jeune homme blond de la Tour d'Astronomie ? L'idée le tentait, mais il n'était pas certain que la jolie brune l'approuverait…

…

Drago Malefoy était arrivé devant la Salle sur Demande.

Il se tenait devant le mur nu, immobile, hésitant. Il était résigné, résolut, même. Mais il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que les choses lui échappaient, le dépassaient.

Et quelque part, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de songer que les choses étaient sans doute plus simples avant. Lorsqu'il suffisait de gober qu'il était supérieur, que les moldus n'étaient que des être pitoyables, et que leur enfants sorciers étaient des Sang de Bourbe. Oui, même s'il avait honte à se l'avouer, c'était plus simple de croire aveuglément en ces choses -d'autant plus qu'elle étaient en son avantage- et de suivre la voie qui lui était toute tracée. Même s'il trouvait une certaine volupté à être _libre_, un épanouissement certain à faire ses propres choix et un bonheur ténu mais vivace ; qui ne demandait qu'à pousser, grandir, à se sentir aimée par la personne chère à son cœur.

Un fin sourire illumina un bref instant son visage. _Hermione_… Il soupira une seconde fois, de contentement cette fois, et franchit la porte de la Salle sur Demande sans plus hésiter.

…

Attendre.

La peur au ventre, sursautant au moindre bruit, à moindre son, au moins effleurement.

Attendre, les mains serrées sur sa baguette magique, prête à la brandit au moindre danger, au moins mouvements suspects, sans toutefois risquer de blesser un innocent.

Attendre, mâchoires crispées, sourcils froncés ; concentrée.

Attendre en essayant de réfréner les battements désordonnés de son cœur, son souffle cour et ses pensées tourbillonnantes ; papillonnant entre les bribes cauchemardesques de son rêve et les personnes qui lui sont chères et qui risquent leurs vies… _par sa faute_.

Ce n'est pas vrai, elle le sait, au fond, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de le penser un peu quand même. elle a beau se dire que le château aurait été attaqué quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable ; coupable de n'avoir rien dit, coupable de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, de ne pas savoir changer le cours des choses si facilement, coupable de savoir que Drago, celui qu'elle aime, risque sa vie et qu'elle en est la cause, car c'est elle qui l'a convaincu de changer de route, boycotter le chemin que ses aïeux lui avaient tracés… Coupable, aussi, de se sentir heureuse malgré tout, alors que le reste du château est en peine, car il savent qu'ils ont perdu un précieux informateur ; un parrain pour le blond, la preuve d'une rédemption pour le directeur, un collègue, un collaborateur, pour d'autres, même s'ils ne le portaient pas tous dans leur cœur, car Ron doit être choqué, car elle a peur que ses amis ne la comprennent pas, parce que…

Au fond, elle sait bien qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

…

Harry sentis enfin un sol dur sous ses pieds, et il ouvrit les yeux, soulagé. Il préférait tout de même grandement cette façon de voyager aux Portoloins, même si ça ne valait pas un bon balais –un Eclair de Feu, de préférence.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils sont arrivés à l'entrée de la grotte, trempés, mais saufs. Le garçons aux yeux verts grelottaient un peu, mais Dumbledore marmonna une formule qui sécha ses vêtements, puis resta perdu dans ses pensées un instant, marmonnant et tournant autour du cul-de-sac pour tenter de percer le mystère de cette entrée.

Le vieil homme finit par trouver. Il fallait donner du sang. Harry, pousser par la curiosité, proposa le sien. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se cachait derrière, et Dumbledore finit par céder, à la condition que ce soit lui. L'adolescent n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment son mot à dire, car le directeur fit apparaître un petit couteau qui lui entailla le poignet, projetant sur le mur de pierre une petite giclée de sang vermeil.

Cependant, le vieil homme refusa d'aller plus loin une fois pénétré dans la grotte. Il fit faire demi-tour à Harry, qui, même s'il ne se sentait pas très rassuré, mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin.

Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, Harry se remit à penser à toute cette histoire…

C'était si étrange qu'Hermione ait fait ce rêve… Comment cela se faisait-il ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude, c'était lui qui était sujet aux rêves tordus, de préférence avec Voldemort dedans, et puis cette histoire avec Malefoy…

Le garçon sursauta soudain.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui le turlupinait. _Ce rêve_. Précisément. Et si… Hermione s'était fait abuser ? Par ce rêve ? Ce n'était pas si fou que ça, après tout, c'était ce qui c'était passé avec lui-même l'année dernière, pensa amèrement le survivant … Si on avait prévu ce qu'Hermione ferait ? Pour la conforter dans un piège ? Pour la pousser à faire précisément ce qu'on voulait ? Mais alors… Malefoy serait-il dans le coup ? Ferait-il… semblant ? Dans le but de la tromper ?

Non, non, non. Harry secoua la tête. Ça se tenait… malheureusement. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas, Hermione était intelligente, elle ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement… si ?

Ce n' est qu'à moitié rassuré qu'il suivit le directeur, qui reprenait doucement le chemin de l'école.

…

Hermione expira profondément. Respire un grand coup, fermant les yeux un court instant.

Elle se clama ; rien ne servait de stresser à ce point, elle allait finir par jeter un sort au premier venu, aussi innocent soit-il. Ginny lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais elle la rassura d'un sourire –bien qu'un peu crispé.

Elle se remit alors à penser à sa relation avec Drago, leur début… Tout repasse en boucle dans sa tête… le méprit du début, les regards froids ; glacés, qu'il lui jetait alors qu'ils faisait leur travail pour Rogue… puis il c'était adoucit… un début de complicité était né avec le jeu gage ou vérité… leurs rires… un soupçon d'attirance… leur baiser dans le lac… les coup de blues… le doute qui ronge, la déception… les jeux des sens… leurs regards… son visage... leur nuits à deux, blottie dans ses bras…

Elle serra sa baguette magique, déterminée. Elle en était certaine ; elle avait fait le bon choix. C'était la seule et meilleure solution.

…

Deux ombres avançaient à pas de loups dans le couloir, échangeant de temps à autres quelques brèves paroles, chuchotées, à peine audibles. ux aguets, attentifs ; tendant l'oreilles et fixant les recoins obscures, ils était prêt à parer toute attaque.

La jeune Nymphadora, alias Thonks, même si ça couleur de cheveux favorite rose fuchsia avait fait place aux cheveux ternes, gris souris, qui ne la quittait plus depuis plusieurs mois, était en tête, accompagnée de Charlie Weasley, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, les cheveux roux flamboyants retenu en un catogan, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois désinvolte, et terriblement séduisant.

La première, un peu triste, n'était pas tellement affectée par la nouvelle. Le second non plus d'ailleurs ; le Severus Rogue n'avait jamais compté parmi leurs amis, ni même les personnes qu'ils fréquentaient assidûment. De plus, il avait toujours été un exécrable personnage, désagréable au possible –excepté avec les serpentards, dont aucun de deux n'avaient jamais fait partie.

Plus loin, à quelques bifurcations de là, se trouvait Remus Lupin et Maugrey dit Fol Œil. Le loups garous, robe miteuse, traits tirés, mais les sens en éveil, tentait de tirer parti de son côté loup garou ; pour une fois que ça pouvait être utile… de nature calme et tourmenté, il avait de quoi occuper son esprit. Entre cet amour avec… Non, de toute façon c'était impossible ? Tué dans l'œuf, avant même s'avoir vu le jour. Cette pseudo relation n'aurait pu être qu'un désastre ; ils étaient trop différents, elle était bien plus jeune que lui, vivante, pétillante, belle, alors que lui… il était un loup-garou miteux, pas fichu de trouver un emploi convenable, vieux et fatigué. Ce n'était pas une vie pour une jeune fille ! Et puis cette attaque plus qu'imminente dans l'école… Il pensait aux élèves, encore presque enfants, à ces innocents qui n'auraient pas du avoir à connaître ces temps sombres… Rogue… Comment avait-il pu ? Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, mais de la à penser… Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, ça lui avait suffit… après tout, il lu avait aussi fait confiance à lui. Et voilà qu'ils déchantaient à présent.

L'Auror qui l'accompagnait, un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, faisait pivoter son œil magique en tous sens, prêt à parer un sort à tout moment. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la nouvelle concernant Severus Rogue…lui qui prônait la vigilance constante, il s'était bien fait berner. Ah, il était fier, Alastor Maugrey, maintenant ! Il aurait du se fier à son intuition de départ, lors du procès, alors qu'il était persuadé que Severus Rogue était plus que coupable et pas du tout prêt à se repentir…

Plusieurs étages plus bas, ou plus hauts, d'autres membres de l'ordre patrouillaient, secoués, inquiets, anxieux, déterminés. Tus avaient leur opinions, leur façon de voir les choses, mais tous aussi étaient profondément déçus par cette trahison. Il était difficile de penser qu'ils avaient côtoyé –parfois difficilement- un Mangemort pendant tant de temps…


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Voici la suite !  
Une fois encore, sorry pour la publication bien plus hachée que d'habitude mais j'ai passé mes vacances entre camping et campagne, bref sans ordi et encore moins Internet ! Cependant, j'ai essayé de faire quelques brouillons pour que vous ayez plus vite le chapitre suivant !  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Disclaimer** : je le rappelle une fois encore, tous les lieux, les personnages et une grande partie de l'intrigue ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K. Rowling (dont j'attends avec grand impatiente la sortie du tome 7 en français, étant une inculte incapable de lire un bouquin en anglais… hum, bref, passons) Je ne touche donc pas d'argent pour cette fiction, je le fais uniquement par plaisir.

Je tiens aussi à signaler que dans ce chapitre, il y aura quelques petites phrases ou passages qui proviennent directement du tome 6 de la saga Harry Potter ; « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé ».

Voilà, c'est fait !

Drago était dans la Salle sur Demande depuis plusieurs minutes.

Répétant sans cesse toute l'opération dans sa tête, il faisait des aller retour dans la pièce, bougeant certains objets, mettant en place d'autres.

Après une ultime vérification, il prit une profonde inspiration, et son visage redevint de marbre en quelques instants. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau des lagons glacés, prêts à transpercer quiconque croiserait son regard, et ses traits restaient figés dans une expression insondable ; froide et dure. Mais sous cette carapace d'indifférence et de méprit, il se sentis tout de même vulnérable.  
Seul, très seul.  
Il ressentait beaucoup de choses dont il ne pouvait que soupçonner l'existence il y a encore peu de temps auparavant.

Il avait peur. Non pas que la peur n'aie jamais fait partie de ses sentiments. Il la connaissait, mais savait la dompter. Pas le choix, avec la vie qu'il menait. On ne peut flancher lorsqu'on est un Malefoy. Mais cette fois, c'était différent ; car il avait peur… pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait peur pour Hermione, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Et cette sensation-là, elle n'était pas apprivoisable. Il savait d'avance qu'il devrait vivre avec jusqu'au bout et il sentis son ventre se tordre douloureusement à cette pensée. Cette sensation de n'être qu'une moitié ; qu'une part de l'autre et de ne pas être entier, d'être vide sans celle qu'il aime est terrifiante. Et il compris alors pourquoi aimer était considéré comme une faiblesse dans sa famille. Mais le jeune homme blond sut aussi en son fort intérieur que les sentiments qui l'envahissaient lorsqu'il serrait la brune dans ses bras, lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres contre les siennes et lorsque son cœur s'emballait car elle était prêt de lui dépassaient de loin l'anxiété qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, durant laquelle le visage radieux de la Gryffondor lui apparut, puis prit la Main de la Gloire d'une main, la poudre d'obscurité des jumeaux Weasley de l'autre, et vint se placer devant l'Armoire a Disparaître.

Il savait qu'à présent, le sort de beaucoup de personnes était entre ses mains. Et cela ne le réjouissait pas comme il l'aurait du…

…

Plongé dans ses rêveries, il fallut un certains temps à Harry pour se rendre compte que le professeur Dumbledore le regardait fixement, un sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres fines. Il rougit légèrement.

-Oh. Heu… pardon, professeur, marmonna Harry, un peu gêné.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le vieil homme, bienveillant.

Il sécha leur deux vêtements puis conseilla au Survivant de bien le tenir par le bras, pour transplaner à Prés-au-Lard. Harry eut l'impression très brève d'être compressé avant d'atterrir sur le sol ferme du village sorcier. Il poussa un petit soupir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, prêt a brandir sa baguette magique –on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer- alors que Dumbledore regardait songeusement le château de Poudlard, pas le moins du moindre angoissé, avec une expression proche de la tendresse pour cette majestueuse école de sorcellerie. Il était évidement à cet instant précis le vieil homme était lié à ce château par un lien bien plus fort que sa fonction de directeur.

-Que fait-on à présent Monsieur ?

-Eh bien…

Mais avant que le sorcier ait put lui répondre, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Harry serra sa baguette instinctivement, et se retourna précipitamment, alors que son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite. Quelque les avait vus ! Le jeune homme reconnu alors Mme Rosemerta qui courait vers eux, en robe de chambre et pantoufles à talons hauts.

Le vieux directeur, quand à lui, n'avait étrangement pas réagit. Il s'appuya un peu sur Harry et failli flancher, les yeux un peu vitreux, le souffle court.

-Monsieur ? bredouilla Harry, désarçonné. Ça ne va… ?

Il s'interrompit soudain, devant l'imperceptible clin d'œil de Dumbledore. Il se souvint soudain de ce qu'avait dit Hermione : Dumbledore revenait affaiblit, et même se ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci, il fallait que les autres le pensent.

-Je vous ai vu transplaner au moment ou je fermais les rideaux de ma chambre ! Dieu merci, Dieu merci, je ne savais plus quoi… Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Albus ?

La ravissante serveuse du pub regarda Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés, l'air inquiète.

-Il… Il est, heu, blessé, tenta Harry.

Décidément, il n'était pas un bon comédien. En revanche, Dumbledore devait avoir un talent caché, car s'il n'était pas au courant, le garçon aux cheveux noirs aurait été assez anxieux de l'état de santé de son directeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosemerta ne sembla pas remarquer le manque de conviction d'Harry, car elle eut l'air un peu paniquée

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix faible –malgré tout, ses yeux étaient forts brillants. On aurait pu les attribuer à des la fièvre, mais le Survivant penchait fortement pour l'option comme quoi le vieux directeur s'amusait comme un gosse en train de se prendre pour dieu sait quel personnage héroïque. Ce qui faillit d'ailleurs lui faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait.

-La… le marque des ténèbres, Albus.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'avait plus l'air de jouer. Il paraissait réellement soucieux, et le jeune homme, en regardant vers le ciel, se sentit lui aussi envahi de terreur. Hermione avait-elle parlé de cette marque ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne s'en souvenait pas… Mais peut être ne l'avait-elle juste pas précisé ? Ou pas osé ? Mais _qui_… ? Voila la question qu'il se posait surtout.

-Quand est-elle apparue ? demanda le directeur en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'Elu, pour se relever.

-Il y a quelques minutes sans doute…

Aucun des deux sorciers ne chercha à écouter la suite. Le vieil homme réclama deux balais et ils s'envolèrent vite vers le château, Harry se posant une multitude de question.

…

Drago s'était efforcé de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, alors que les Mangemorts sortaient en file indienne de l'Armoire à Disparaître, tel un mauvais tour de magie moldue. Ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas si difficile que ça. Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était que Severus Rogue, son parrain, comprenne ce qui se passe. Il n'était pas le sorcier qui avait réussi à berner un des plus grands sorciers au monde pour sa recette de clafoutis à la citrouille ! Non, son arme redoutable, était son excellente occlumencie, tant à fermer son esprit des sondes indésirables, qu'à sa capacité de fouiller lui-même l'esprit des autres. Aussi le jeune homme blond, dés que le maître des potions fut entré dans la salle sur demande, s'efforça-t-il de ne pas hésiter outrageusement de croiser son regard, sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, sans doute mit-on son côté mal à l'aise sur le compte de sa « mission », et pas pour d'autres raisons qui auraient faire rougir de colère le maître qu'il était sensé servir, même si au fond, chacun savait que cette mission accordée au fils de Lucius n'était que de la poudre aux yeux : le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait avant tout à se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait, et puis si l'héritier des Malefoy arrivait à tuer ce bougre de vieillard sénile, ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, voilà tout.

Mais il est des choses que le puissant sorcier dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas prévu… L'Amour. Cette cause perdue que défendait son ennemi au phénix, cette faiblesse humaine qu'il se refusait à comprendre.

…

Harry et Dumbledore étaient maintenant parvenu au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, désert, sans aucune trace de lutte malgré la marque verte qui luisait sinistrement dans le ciel sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda le garçon au directeur, levant la tête.

-Met ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry, murmura le vieil homme.

Puis il murmura un sort et sa baguette magique disparut. Ou plutôt, elle devint invisible, si bien que quelqu'un qui n'y aurait pas fait attention aurait pu croire que l'homme était désarmé.

…

La bataille faisait rage au sein même du château. Les Mangmorts étaient soudainement arrivé, et les membres de l'AD comme ceux de l'Ordre, bien qu'averties, avaient été surpris par cette intrusion soudaine. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les ennemis ne viennent de l'intérieur même de cette école.

Les sorts fusaient au milieux des couloirs emplis de pénombres, illuminant ceux-ci de reflets verts, rouges ou bleus morbides, éclairant des visages cagoulés ou déterminés, prêt à combattre jusqu'au dernier souffle.

-Expeliarmus !

-Protégo !

-Endoloris !

-Aaarg !

-Stupéfix !

Entre les sorts de défenses et d'attaque, les cris déchirants de silence de la nuit, tous cet univers avait un aspect irréel, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient. Sauf pour l'un d'entre eux… Un certain blond aux yeux orageux qui s'appliquait à ne rater sa cible que de quelques millimètres, ne sachant pas précisément si les autres lui offriraient cette chance. Et puis soudain… une étincelle… des cheveux fous, des yeux noisette… A cet instant plus rien ne comptait, il faillit perdre toute sa couverture.

Hermione… sa belle Hermione en proie à un Mangemorts, enchaînant sort sur sort, alors que l'homme laçait des doloris fugaces.

-Non…murmura Draco.

Si jamais elle venait à être touchée… Ses doigts le démangeaient soudain de lancer un maléfice à cet idiot qui s'en prenait à sa belle. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire car à cet instant…

-Stupéfix ! cria Neville en direction du Mangemort.

-Impedimenta !

-Protégo !

-Endorloris !

La bulle qui s'était faite autour du jeune homme se brisa soudain, et le monde se remit à tourner, l'assommant de bruits et des cris. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé Neville Longdubat qu'à ce moment précis…

…

Harry, sous sa cape, fixait la porte intensément, alors que le professeur Dumbledore, un pli soucieux sur le front, d'appuyait légèrement contre le mur de pierre de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme s'il était soufrant.

Soudain, des claquements secs ; bruits de pas, se firent entendre, résonants dans l'escalier de colimaçon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentis son ventre se tordre un peu, sa poitrine se compresser. Le souffle un peu précipité, il tint sa baguette fermement dirigée en direction de la porte, qui laissa une silhouette apparaître… Drago Malefoy se tenait à l'entrée, baguette en main, le regard dur, vide d'expression. Le Survivant se sentis alors prit entre soulagement et un brin d'anxiété mêlée de colère. Il s'efforça de chasser ses idées noires de son esprit, et de faire, pour un court instant, confiance à Malefoy, car il avait confiance en le jugement d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

-Tiens tiens, ricana le Serpentard.

-Comme on se retrouve, répliqua sérieusement le directeur, l'air cependant amusé, tout en gardant sa position qui laissait à penser qu'il était affaiblit.

-Décidément, crâna Malefoy, il serait tellement simple de vous éliminer…

-Crois-tu vraiment cela ? demanda doucement le vieil homme.

Harry pointait sa baguette sur le jeune homme blond, prêt à lancer un sort s'il le fallait. Il n'aimait pas ce ton ; il n'aimait pas ce jeu que jouait Malefoy…

Des pas se firent à nouveau entendre et le blond perdit de sa superbe, laissant entrevoir un bref instant une courte lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux orageux. Dumbledore resta impassible et le garçon aux cheveux noir se tourna brusquement vers les nouveaux arrivants, toujours caché par sa cape d'Invisibilité.

Plusieurs silhouettes noires et encapuchonnée firent alors leur apparition dans la Tour d'Astronomie, cagoule sur la tête, baguette en main. Les mangemorts.

A la vue de celui qui fermait la marche, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; Rogue vint se placer prêt de son neveu, ses yeux noir brillant étrangement. Drago Malefoy, hériter de sa famille au sang pur, maintint sa baguette fermement dirigée vers le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, sans toutefois prononcer de maléfice.

Un des Mangemorts ricana, alors qu'Harry bouillonnait de rage. Drago n'esquissait toujours pas de geste.

-Aller, retenti une vois agacée.

Mais le jeune homme blond hésitait toujours, malgré la peur de se faire prendre, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait perdre sa couverture, il ne pouvait se résigner à abattre un homme de sang froid, qui plus est, un homme respectable.

Le professeur des potions poussa alors son élève préféré sur le coté, un rictus malfaisant au lèvres, alors que les yeux de Dumbledore devenaient suppliants. Harry comprit que celui-ci ne jouait pas la comédie ; il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais il espérait encore ne s'être pas trompé, avoir et raison d'accorder à tous une seconde chance. Mais Rogue leva sa baguette d'un air victorieux et…

-Expeliarmus ! cria Harry, d'un mouvement brusquement, il envoya le sort contre cet homme qu'il détestait presque aussi fort que Voldemort à présent, faisait glisser la cape d'Invisibilité de ses épaules et se dévoilant en même temps.

Dumbledore s'est redressé ; il n'a plus l'air faible à présent, et quelqu'un d'observateur devinerait que sa main enserrent quelque chose qui n'était autre que sa baguette magique, mais il ne réagit pas tout de suite, un peu choqué, sans doute déçu. Il leva le bras, mais hésita un instant ; une fraction de seconde de trop ; de celles qui peuvent être fatale, alors que les Mangemort restaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le professeur aux cheveux noirs et graisseux se releva et arracha brusquement la baguette à son voisin de droite, une expression de pure haine, quand un jet de lumière rouge l'atteignit à l'épaule ; lancé par Drago.

Ce sort sembla comme un signal car, subitement, tout le monde sembla s'animer :

-Expeliarmus !

-Stupéfix

-Endoloris !

-arg !

-Finite incata…

-Stupéfix !

-Endolor…

-Impedimenta !

-Enevatum !

En quelques minutes, deux Mangemorts se retrouvèrent au sol, neutralisés, Drago avait prit un doloris de plein fouet, les autres partisans du Seigneur s'étaient enfui par l'escalier et Harry avait successivement été stupéfixé et réveillé ensuite par Dumbledore. Rogue se tenait face à eux, désarmé, les yeux brûlant de rage et de haine.

-Pourquoi…

Mais le vieux directeur ne pu pas en demander d'avantage car le traître tomba soudainement sur le sol, prit de convulsions, le corps agité de soubresauts devenant de plus en plus violents, hurlant des cris déchirant, enveloppé d'une lueur rouge incandescent, le halo ne faisant que s'intensifier alors que le corps du maître des potion se couvrait de cloques rouges, pour devenir noires et tomber en cendre, en un dernier éclair de lumière sanguine.

-Le Serment Inviolable… souffla Drago, la respiration haletante, en se relevant péniblement.

Harry, ayant reprit ses esprit, senti son étrange sentiment de calme et de sérénité s'évaporer et cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique : ses parents étaient en partie vengé ; le traître qui les avait dénoncé n'était plus ; cet infâme personnage et traître était mort.

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans l'escalier, tenant de poursuivre les Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis, mais ils était déjà loin et le temps qu'il atteigne l'enceinte du parc, ils avaient déjà transplanés. Il tapa rageusement de poing dans un arbre et se dirigea lentement vers le château, escorté d'Hagrid qui avait lui aussi tenté de courser les Mangemorts.

…

Les Mangemorts étaient parti, Hermione se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, la peur au ventre. Est-ce que son plan, avait fonctionné ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était sauf ? Est-ce que Harry allait bien ? Est-ce que…-son cœur se serra à cette pensée- Drago n'avait rien ? N'avait-elle pas empiré les choses ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie et son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine. Drago était là. Pâle, une vilaine coupure ensanglantée sur le front et l'air affaibli, mais il était debout, et semblait aller plutôt bien.

-Drago !

Elle se précipita vers lui, lui sautant au cou, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque en pleurant. Elle se moquait bien que tout le monde les regardait à présent, elle s'en fichait que la moitié de la pièce les fixait avec stupéfaction, voir désapprobation ; seul comptait qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien. L'héritier des Malefoy, surprit, serra maladroitement la brune, un peu gêné par les regards qu'on lui lançait, mais soulagé de la sentir contre lui. Il lança un regard au Survivant, qui les observait, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et lui rendit un petit sourire. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais vraiment amis, ou en tous cas il faudrait bien plus de temps pour effacer les années précédentes, mais cette nuit avait changé la donne et une certaine forme de respect s'était installée entre les deux adolescents. Ron ne dit rien, et se détournant vers son frère, couché dans le lit d'infirmerie.

La Gryffondor se dégagea de son petit ami, les joues roses, gênée, elle se dandina un peu, alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire un peu moqueur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fleur et Mme Weasley, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que les autres restait faisait une mine décomposée, tout en gardant fermement serrée la main de Drago. Fleur et la mère de Ron ne tardèrent pas à se réconcilier et ce fut sous une ambiance plus joyeuse que Dumbledore fit son apparition, et qu'Hermione raconta alors son récit, complété ensuite par Harry, qui lui confirma que son plan avait fonctionné…

_PS : merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et encouragements, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir ! J'en suis à 200 reveiws, donc _**Lady125**_ a droit à son OS/sa fic, dont elle me donneras les conditions. En ce qui concerne _**Kimlovetom**_, je n'oublie pas, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà écris plusieurs pages !_


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue : **

C'était toujours les mains enlacées qu'Hermione et Drago étaient sorti de l'infirmerie, la mine à la fois réjouie et fatiguées.

Cependant, plutôt que d'aller se coucher, ils avaient encore un peu marché, déambulants dans les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, où les attendait un gros fauteuil moelleux devant un feu de cheminée.

Hermione se blotti contre Drago, silencieuse, fixant l'âtre, alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous le poids de la fatigue accumulée. Cette année avaient été très éprouvante, et cette soirée encore plus et riche en émotion. Tout s'était bien passé en définitif. Neville avait cependant été très sérieusement blessé, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Ron avait une grosse balafre sur le bras gauche, qui viendrait sans doute compléter les cicatrices laissées par le cerveau, lors de leur intrusion au ministère, l'année passée. Dumbledore avait quand à lui prit quelques années au cours de cette soirée, mais la présence de Lupin, qui avait consenti à reprendre son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, doublé de la nouvelle comme quoi il sortait avec Thonks avait mit un peu de baume au cœur de tout le monde, et lui avait prouvé, que s'il avait commis une erreur, il avait tout de même eut raison de faire confiance… et que l'Amour était plus fort que tout, avait-t-il ajouté en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui avait rougit. Après tout, c'était cet amour entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il restait malgré tout beaucoup d'incertitude pour le futur…

La quête aux Horcruxes était loin d'être terminée, il fallait trouver qui était le fameux R.A.B, et aussi et surtout le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort, qui s'annonçait imminent… Celui ou l'un devrait mourir, plus que probablement.

Mais Dumbledore était là. Il pourra les aider. Et Drago était là aussi, pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle ai toujours quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, pour se battre, encore et encore, tant que cette guerre ne serait pas finie.

Oui, Drago et Hermione seraient là l'un pour l'autre, et, ensemble, ils pouvaient envisager le futur plus sereinement.

C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que les deux adolescents s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, les mains étroitement enlacées, le cœur empli d'espoir…

_Voilà, ma fiction est terminée ; je vous avoue que je crois que ces deux perso vont me manquer. J'espère que la fin vous aura plus, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment eut du mal avec. J'hésitait entre plusieurs scénario, je ne savais pas trop s'il fallait que Rogue ai en fait tuer Dumbledore à sa demande, comme on l'entend parfois, ou que Drago se soit joué d'Hermione (mais bon j'avais envie d'un happy end, alors … _;-) _) Et puis je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop bateau genre ils ont gagnée et Drago demande Hermione en mariage, mais je voulais quand même une note positive alors voilà…_

_Et puis n'hésiter pas à venir jeter un œil car je compte bien me lancer dans d'autre fic ; je vais publier ma petite fiction demandée par Kimlovetom, puis j'ai quelques idées sur une fiction plutôt dark… Enfin voilà, en tous cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et laissé des commentaires._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
